


Home

by LadyBlack3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Magical Triad, Mates, Multi, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 73,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlack3/pseuds/LadyBlack3
Summary: Three years after the war, everyone is getting on with their lives and Hermione could honestly say she was quite content. What happens however when her life path becomes very much intertwined with a freshly divorced curse breaker and an adventurous dragon tamer? Only one way to find out! AN: Story reviewed 2019.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione ran a hand through her forever wild curls before stepping into the tall wedge sandals she decided to wear for the Weasley Sunday lunch. Ever since the war it became a tradition for all those who could make it to the Burrow at least for a few hours to see the rest of the family. As Harry was already married into the family and Hermione was practically adopted, they always joined the large redheaded clan for an afternoon of catching up, screaming children and general overwhelming loudness. But despite it always being a barely organised chaos, Hermione still relished the chance to be a part of a family. Having no more relatives of her own with her grandparents gone a few years now and her parents passing just a year ago in a car accident, Weasleys were the only family she had left anymore. The war had been hard on them all. With Fred and Ron dying in the battle, it took a long time for the family to mourn, and all of them to heal the best they could after witnessing so much blood. But it has been nearly three years now, and the Wizarding World was slowly recuperating.

She stepped in front of the mirror for the last time and smoothed out the new white summer dress that hugged her curvaceous figure delicately, before apparating with a loud crack. Straight into the loud chaos that was the Weasley back garden. Victoire and James stumbled on their little feet around the garden, the first son of the Potters attempting to chase the squealing blond girl happily. Molly could be heard shouting from the open door of the kitchen at George and Remus to get the large outdoors table set, while Harry entertained Teddy on the swing. Ginny could be seen rushing around the kitchen beside Molly to get everything ready, her belly already swelling with Harry's second child.

"MIMI!" Victoire announced her arrival loudly and ran over to her, hugging her leg. For whatever reason the little girl had taken to her, and her wild hair especially, as she always leaned into her and played with Hermione's curls.

She smiled at the little girl and picked her up into her arms, spinning her around a bit to the sound of happy giggles."Hello princess. What a pretty dress you're wearing!" she beamed.

"Petttyyy, blansh..." she pointed at their white dresses, both her English and French still a little fumbled as he learned.

"Oui, ma petite. Blanche," Hermione smiled and kissed her cheek, heading towards the kitchen to help out.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Bill and Fleur arguing quietly, their angry hissed conversation drawing a few eyes, but no one really commented. Not any more, after all the times they witnessed it already. Hermione set the girl down with a last kiss to the forehead and James started to chase her once again as she entered the kitchen.

"Hermione dear, so good to see you," Molly enveloped her in a quick bear hug before bustling back over to the large pots and pans.

She smiled and greeted them both, pressing a kiss to Ginny's cheek. "You look positively radiant," she teased the redhead.

Ginny just beamed happily, rubbing her growing belly. "Finally no more morning sickness, this one was a right pain," she cooed down at her body, making Hermione chuckle softly.

"What can I help with, Molly?" she asked but before she could even finish the sentence, the Weasley matriarch pointed at the table where all the empty cups and glasses were standing.

"If you could help set the table and pour ice tea and lemonade, that will be help enough. LUNCH IN FIVE MINUTES!" she called into the garden, making Ginny and Hermione wince a little at the volume.

A loud crack of apparition made them all jump as Charlie appeared right at the doorstep, patting his firm flat belly. "Merlin, I could eat a horse!" he said by way of greeting, laughing as Molly nearly tackled him in her exuberance to see her wayward, dragon-handling son surprising them with a visit.

Hermione smiled as she was swept into the embrace of his strong arms as well. "Welcome home," she pecked his cheek before stepping back.

"It's good to be home," he grinned roguishly, his laid back nature always contagious.

Charlie had come home to help during the war and stayed for three months afterwards as well, to be with his family and help gather the dragons Voldemort had persuaded to join the dark, before they could cause any trouble. In that time Hermione got to know him and Bill much better, as the two eldest sons didn't live at home anymore and she rarely saw them before the end of the war. Charlie and herself occasionally exchanged a few letters just to keep in touch, and Hermione always sent him news from the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where she worked.

"Looking beautiful as always, I see. How's my favourite bookworm?" he teased.

"Swamped in the office. There is so much paperwork with the new legislation I fear death by a paper-cut." she grinned. "How's my favourite Red?" she retaliated cheekily, laughing as she narrowly evaded his tickling fingers and stepped around the table into safety and to pick up the glasses and lemonade. During one Sunday lunch, Charlie admitted to being called 'Red' by some of his co-workers, as he was the only one at the reserve with such flaming locks. Hermione teased him with the nickname ever since.

"Easy like Sunday morning," he grinned. "Here, let me help you," he said and easily picked up a heavily laden tray with several jugs and cups.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him showing off and led the way outside towards the table. They set the glasses and cups beside every plate, pouring the fresh fruity lemonade for the children and the chilled ice tea for everyone else as they greeted Remus and George as well. Molly soon levitating several large pots and baking trays to the table for everyone to pick at what they felt like and they all took their seats, Hermione ending up sandwiched between Charlie and Teddy, who reached out and gently tugged on one of her long curls. As they fell down towards her lower back, they were easily in reach and the children just seemed to always find a way to tangle their little fingers in it. She smiled fondly at Teddy when his hair shifted into short chestnut curls to reflect hers, and helped him get some potatoes and vegetables on his plate before turning back to her own meal when Remus took over helping him eat. Everyone continued to chat and catch up as food was passed around for everyone to reach, the table packed and heaving under the weight of the deliciously smelling meal.

"So, really how have you been, Hermione?" Charlie asked as he crammed his plate with everything he could get his hands on, absolutely starved from an early morning of hard work.

"Pretty well, actually. Work has been driving me a bit mad, but we are nearly there. All we need is to finish the final draft and it will go before the Wizengamot. The research alone took us so long that we had to rush the write up a bit in order to make the deadline," she admitted as she tried to reach for the roasted vegetables.

Charlie picked up the baking tray and held it up for her so she could get some on her plate. "Is that the werewolf one?" he asked with interest. Magical creatures and their rights were a passion for both of them and they usually discussed the topic extensively in their letters when their busy schedules allowed.

"Thank you," she smiled as she got all that she could eat. "And yes, we had some great input from Remus on this one. I just wish Bill had the time to contribute as well. Merlin knows how many victims of Greyback there are," she added a bit more softly.

The eldest Weasley son was still a bit of a mystery to her sometimes. Out of all the Weasley men, only Bill and Charlie seemed to have picked up the traditional manners Arthur was brought up with, and she always enjoyed talking to both of them when she got the chance as they also always treated her as an equal rather than someone younger. But where Charlie led a live of adventure that suited his warm nature, Bill exuded a certain calm and patience unless the moon was full. It was true that ever since Greyback's attack, Bill's personality had changed a bit as the moon affected him without actually forcing a turn. The curse was in his blood however, and with it came the advantages of enhanced senses and strength, but the disadvantages of a temper that rose once every month during the moon cycle.

Hermione noticed Bill's eyes snap in her direction when she said his name, hearing her perfectly even from across the long table. She offered a small smile, seeing he still seemed to be angry from his argument with Fleur, and she didn't want to add to his dark mood. Relief washed over her though when he offered a small smile in return and a nod in her direction before turning back to Arthur and their conversation.

"I don't know why he puts up with Fleur," Charlie's soft baritone sounded close to her ear. "They are clearly unhappy," he commented softly to not be overheard.

Hermione just looked at him and silently shook her head. She didn't know either, but this wasn't the time and place for such a conversation. Charlie understood and picked up his glass to take a sip before getting back to their topic. "So, what are you calling this paper-baby of yours?" he grinned.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at his wording but answered nonetheless with a smile, pride in her work clearly shining in her eyes. "Werewolf Occupation Act. It will ensure that werewolves will be allowed to own their own businesses, and be treated fairly at any interview no matter what their choice of occupation is. Remus explained in great length the struggle to find a profession that accepted werewolves, and was most helpful with getting the research and surveys within the werewolf population done," she turned to look at her ex-professor with a smile.

Remus chuckled. "You are giving me too much credit, Hermione. I merely offered some help, the rest was all you. You should have seen her, Charlie, she was like a fury on a war path when the Ministry initially refused her research proposal and budget."

Hermione blushed a little at such words. "Oh hardly, they just needed to understand that if they want me working for them, they better become reasonable," she said nonchalantly, her eyes sparkling with humour.

Charlie laughed heartily and wrapped a jovial arm around her shoulders. "Oh I would pay to have seen that."

"Name your price, I'll send you the memories," Remus' grin was positively wolfish.

Hermione just shook her head in amusement. "Forever a Marauder," she said fondly and petted Teddy's still curly hair when he reached towards her at the sound of their happy laughter. She was happy to see Remus once again smiling, as it had taken a long time for him to heal after Nymphadora's death during the battle.

"What about you, Charlie?" she turned to the redhead who managed to demolish his incredible portion and was piling up a second plate. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what brings you back to England?" she asked.

Charlie scanned the table with his eyes for a moment to see if anyone was listening before leaning in a bit closer to not be overheard. "Don't tell anyone yet, but I might be transferring back to England," he admitted softly.

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "But you love Romania and the reserve," she said gently.

Charlie nodded. "But I miss my family. And I am not getting any younger. I'm already 28 and one of the eldest dragon handlers still in the field. Most who work at the reserve take senior positions by the age of 30. It's a very physically taxing job and my last injury took longer to heal than most. I guess it was the push I needed to consider my options," he admitted.

Hermione contemplated him for a moment. She couldn't imagine Charlie spending his days behind a desk. He was shorter than all his brothers but still had at least five inches in height on her, and he was also the strongest. The physical aspect of his work was clear to the eye when one looked at the bulging muscles stretching the black t-shirt he was wearing. Charlie had always been an outdoors kind of person, as far as she heard from his siblings, and clearly enjoyed the physical workout his profession provided. "What will you do then?" she asked, wondering about possibilities for him there in Britain.

"I have a few options and several interviews planned over the next couple of weeks, so I'll be staying in London. Which brings me to the favour I would like to ask of you," he said, a little hesitant.

Hermione just chuckled. "Say no more. You need a place to stay but while you're happy to visit your family, you don't want to live at the Burrow. Of course you can come and stay at mine. I'll get one of the guest rooms ready for you," she smiled.

"Oh you angel," he winked and smacked a loud kiss on her cheek until she had to swat him away, laughing at his silliness.

"Charlie, stop manhandling the poor girl and finish your lunch. Desert will be served soon," Molly reprimanded her boisterous son.

"What's for desert?" he asked and let go of Hermione to finish his second plate.

"Sticky toffee pudding, lemon cheesecake and sweet polenta tarts," she said, happy to see the food disappearing off the table and everyone filling their bellies.

Charlie groaned in delight just at the sound of that. "Sticky toffee...Merlin I missed England," he said as he hurried to finish his food.

Hermione just shook her head in amusement and nodded to Remus to finish his food as well as she took over helping Teddy eat. He smiled at her gratefully and dug into his roast with delight as Molly started cleaning the table and taking the empty pots and pans away. The rest of the lunch went smoothly and they stayed a while longer to rest after eating so much before they all went to their respective homes. Charlie decided to stay at the Burrow for one night to make Molly happy, agreeing to come by her flat before noon the next day to get ready for his afternoon interview.

Hermione said goodbye to everyone and apparated back to her flat in muggle London, sighing a little tiredly as she slowly took off her heels and stretched her legs for a moment. It will be nice to have someone else staying with her for a while, she mused as she looked around her home. It was an old industrial building that has been converted to several large spaces meant for studios or temporary letting. Hermione however worked out an agreement with the owner to buy and convert the whole top floor to a living space, as she fell in love with the place the first time she saw it. The ceilings were high and the windows large, making the space light and airy. She modified the walls a little until a large living room area flowed into the professional kitchen with a cooking and food preparation island in the middle that separated the two spaces somewhat. The rest of the floor was divided into four rooms; her master bedroom with an en-suite, two guest rooms with a sharing bathroom between them, and her library/study room where she kept some of her work and private research interests alongside the floor-to-ceiling book cases.

The industrial elements were still very much present in the rough brick walls and some of the metal work, but combined with the earthly tones she decorated in, and the warm wooden floor she chose, it was a home she loved very much. After the death of her parents, she sold her childhood home and their practice, leaving her plenty of cash to find herself the right home. She was lucky to have been walking past and the building intrigued her, or she would never have noticed the 'To Let' sign.

While she made herself a cup of tea, a light melancholy managed to creep into her heart as it sometimes did after the Weasley gatherings. Ron would have mostly likely been an Auror with Harry by now, or playing quidditch perhaps... And the twins would still be the two perfect puzzle pieces they have always been, whereas she still sometimes caught George looking a little forlorn at having to finish his own sentences. To most of them however, the last three years have been kind. She had never seen Harry happier, married to the woman he loves and working on a family of his own that he had always wanted. Molly and Arthur were getting older but still worried and fussed over all their children, whether biological, wedded, or adopted.

Hermione herself felt a great contentment in her own life. At the age of 21 she owned her own home, had a job that she loved, that challenged and frustrated her in equal measure, and a family and friends that were there for her no matter what. With those fulfilling thoughts, she settled in bed that night and drifted off with a soft smile stretching her lips. What could she possibly wish for in her life?

She had no idea about the roller-coaster her life would become very soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione rose early the following day, glad to be working from home the next few days while she finished composing the final draft for the new legislation. It allowed her plenty of time to clean up a bit, change the bedsheets in one of the guest rooms and prepare some fresh towels and everything Charlie would need in the bathroom. She then popped out to the local market to stock up on fresh food, her fridge filled to the brim unlike most of the time when she was only cooking for herself and the occasional friend or work colleague that came round for dinner after work. By eleven o'clock she was freshly showered and opened one of the tall windows to let in the warm summer breeze and bright sunlight. The unexpected June heatwave was doing wonders for London, bringing it to life with many new tourists, and keeping the city warm late into the night as the concrete jungle absorbed so much heat during the day.

She just made herself a fresh cup of tea and settled on the large sofa with her laptop when the fire in the fireplace she had added magically roared to life and shone a bright green before Charlie stepped out with his duffel bag slung lazily over his shoulder.

"Morning beautiful," he grinned cheekily before looking around and whistling in appreciation. "When you said you renovated your flat, I had no idea it would be a small palace," he chuckled.

Hermione got up with a smile. "It's hardly a palace, but it's my own. Come, I'll show you around," she said and headed for the door that led to the hallway and the back of the flat. "My bedroom is there at the end, and this is my library. I sometimes work in there, or I spread out on the sofa so if I'm not around, you know where to find me."

"Noted," Charlie smiled easily as he took everything in.

"And here is your bedroom", she led him to the guest room. "The sheets are fresh, the bathroom is just here through the door. I put out some towels for you, and everything else that you might need is in the bottom cabinet. The top cabinet is stocked up with potions if you need anything from there," she offered.

Charlie set his bag down by the bed and peeked into the bathroom. "My old cabin is about a third the size of this. This is great," he grinned.

Hermione just smiled and headed for the door. "I'll let you settle in. Would you like a cuppa?"

"Always," he said with a wink and began unpacking.

Hermione headed for the kitchen to make more tea, the smile refusing to leave her lips. Charlie was such a lively person, she looked forward to actually getting to know him better in person rather than over sporadic letters. She looked at the clock, deciding she might as well get started on lunch before getting back to work and began pulling everything she would need from the fridge.

"Please tell me you cook," Charlie said right behind her and nearly made her drop the tomatoes.

She whirled around, poking a finger into his chest firmly. "Don't ever sneak up on me like that. I could have hexed you," she said, waiting for her heart to stop beating so wildly.

Charlie just grinned and picked up his cup of tea before seating himself on one of the stools by the cooking island. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump. But it looks like you are about to cook and I'm starving," he admitted.

Hermione raised a brow. "When did you have breakfast, Charlie?" she asked slowly, noticing his slightly sheepish look.

"Some time past nine..." he admitted. "I'm a hungry bloke, I need my fuel."

Hermione just chuckled and settled everything where she could reach it. "Well, just this once I'll make lunch alone, but if you want to eat, you better help in the future," she teased.

"Oh I can help now," he grinned before noticing her brandishing a rather large knife with a wicked smile. "Actually, I think I'll have a look around and get to know this place," he offered, only making Hermione laugh. The funny thing was, he may have been a dragon handler but no one in their right mind wanted to piss off Hermione Granger, especially when she was holding a knife like that. While she may have been the kindest person he knew, he had also seen how much damage she can do on a battle field. And Charlie liked himself in one piece, thank you very much.

He walked around the living room, noticing a record player and a stack of records so he shuffled through them and put on something that looked interesting, pleased when soft jazz music sounded through the room.

"One of my favourites," Hermione smiled and continued on the lasagne preparation.

It was surprisingly as easy to talk in person as it was to do so over letters. Charlie finally sat back down across from her, despite Hermione still working with that scary knife of hers and they just started talking. Magical creatures, legislation, dragons, world news...Charlie was clearly very intelligent and funny, something Hermione appreciated as she rarely had the chance to converse like this over lunch. After cleaning up, Hermione returned to her work and Charlie readied himself for the interview, surprising her with how well he actually cleaned up in the deep maroon summer robes. Every time she had seen him before, even this morning, he wore jeans with multiple holes in them, or his protective leathers if he hadn't had a chance to change.

"Do I look presentable?" he asked, a little uncomfortable in the full wizarding wear. It has been quite some time since he last wore robes and he was itching to get out of them.

"They suit you," Hermione smiled and stood to adjust the clasp in the front so the robes sat more comfortably on his shoulders and didn't irritate his neck so much. "Who is the interview with since you are so dressed up?"

"The Ministry, believe it or not," he admitted. "Thought I would give it a go and see what happens."

"Good luck then," she smiled and pecked his cheek.

"And if I get the job, we can go celebrate tonight. Do you like Thai?" he asked with a grin.

"Another one of my favourites," she admitted and headed back for her laptop as he disappeared into the flames with a last wave.

Three hours later, Hermione was just about to call it quits because her head was pounding and she needed more tea quite badly. She was getting up for the kettle when the floo roared again and two figures fell out. Literally. Straight on the floor in front of the fireplace. She had her wand out and aimed immediately, a curse on the tip of her tongue when Charlie's voice called for her help.

"What happened?" she asked as she rounded the sofa just as Charlie managed to pull himself up after the rough landing.

"I need your help. I know you have some medical training," he said and gathered a bloodied form off the group.

The long hair and fang earring were a dead giveaway and she hurried over to the sofa, covering it with a thick blanket for comfort. "Set him down, I need to run scans," she said, remembering all the things Poppy taught her during the war and after, while they tried to help and heal all the injured. "What happened to him?" she asked, already running her wand above his body and reading the information in the scan.

"Last night was the full moon. I don't get it, he's usually at home and safe. I don't know what happened. When I got to Shell cottage, the door was open, he was alone and just lying there on the floor with his feet barely inside the threshold," Charlie ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Broken ribs, scratches, multiple flesh wounds..." she said and looked up at Charlie. "I don't know if I can heal it all. Maybe we should take him to Mungos.."

Just then Bill took in a pained breath and coughed violently, spitting out blood over her hand, chest and dress.

"Fuck, Hermione I can heal a dragon, not a person!" Charlie gripped the edge of the sofa roughly in stress.

Hermione wasn't sure what it was, but she knew one thing. Coughing up blood was dangerous and Merlin knows how long Bill had been lying there before Charlie found him. "Go to my bedroom, under the bed is a wooden chest. I need it now," she said and began waving her wand in a complicated manner, first cushioning the ribs and then scanning for internal injuries that would need her attention. One of the ribs apparently punctured a lung. She quickly tore Bill's shirt open the rest of the way and looked at the heavy bruises already formed there. Left side, good, she knew what to look for.

Charlie rushed in with the wooden box and opened it on the table for her to see. She quickly plucked out six potions and handed them over. "I have no idea if his body will accept them but we have to try. Feed him those while I start healing the rest," she said and continued scanning for any further damage.

Charlie fed him the potions quickly, rubbing Bill's throat to help him swallow down as much of the liquid as possible. "Is it serious?" he asked.

Hermione nodded her head. "I just hope the potions work. We should see in a moment, just step back," she said and finished the scans on his lower half, relieved to find no more broken bones or torn ligaments.

She sat beside Bill and squeezed his shoulder to see how deeply unconscious he was, a muggle method Poppy taught her hastily when they were trying to separate the serious cases from the ones that just needed pain management after the battle. They heard a snap and Bill groaned, arching a little in pain before coughing some more. No blood this time thankfully. He breathed in deeply for the first time and gulped in large amounts of air, his pulse positively jumping under his skin.

"It worked, thank Merlin," Hermione let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding. "Help me turn him over so I can see his back," she said and let Charlie lift Bill up gently so he could be turned.

The sight that met them wasn't pretty. A large claw-mark marred the skin between his shoulder blades, a chunk of meat beside the bone nearly torn off, barely hanging by a thread. Charlie looked a bit green and had to suppress his gagging reflex but helped her strip his brother.

"I need you to hold him down, this will be painful," Hermione said as she selected a vial of ominous, nearly black liquid.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, placing his hands flat on Bill's shoulders where he could hold him.

"It's something Poppy would kill me for using without her supervision," Hermione shuddered a little before looking Charlie in the eyes. "Hold him firmly, no matter how much he trashes. And you may want to look away," she warned before carefully unstopping the vial, avoiding getting any of the potion on her hands.

She took a deep breath and began pouring it over the deep wound. That was when Bill screamed for the first time in absolute agony. The potion bubbled and hissed like acid, getting rid of all the dirty torn flesh inside the wound as Bill trashed in Charlie's strong hold. The black liquid spread, eating away the dirt, the flesh, the torn muscle, until Hermione could see the whiteness of a bone peaking out. Bill mercifully fell into unconsciousness a few moments later, the pain too much for his body to handle. Hermione stopped immediately and corked up the vial, hurrying to pour the clear blue contents of another over the gaping hole in his back. The flesh immediately but slowly began stretching as muscle began growing, connecting, weaving itself together again right before her very eyes. It wasn't a long process but watching it felt like eternity, until finally a thin layer of fresh, tender skin grew over the top.

Charlie just stood above his brother, still a bit in shock at what he just witnessed. He had no idea potions like that even existed and he couldn't help but watch despite Hermione's warning. His stomach churned but he continued to stand there silently, rooted to the spot and hands still holding his brother's form down. Hermione however rose to her feet and dashed into the bathroom to throw up violently. She had forgotten what it was like to do this, to feel this adrenaline and the healing pulling at her magical core to aid the power of the potions healing the injured person. She spat out the last of it and flushed to get rid of the smell but didn't get up just yet, her legs too shaky.

She finally managed to pull herself together and rose slowly, feeling like a newborn fawn of unsteady legs. Focus, she needed to focus. With a deep fortifying breath, she began to gather what she would need before heading back to the living room. Charlie had in the mean time stripped the rest of the bloody clothing off his brother, casting several different cleaning charms to get rid of the worst of it. Hermione set the basin with alcohol and a fresh cloth beside her hip, starting on disinfecting all the scratches and applying gauze over the freshly grown skin beside his shoulder blade, taping it tight enough to protect if from getting damaged.

"His back is clean, you can put him into the bed in the other guest room. I'll let you wash and clean up his front," she said and headed for the kitchen as Charlie silently moved Bill's naked healing body away, too shocked to speak just yet.

She cleaned up quickly, scourgifying the blood from the sofa and the floor, throwing the ruined blanket and torn clothes into the fire so no trace was left around. She felt herself sway a bit and leaned on the wall, her body telling her to rest after such an adrenaline surge and use of magic. The sofa was mercifully nearby and the moment she curled up on her side she knew no more of this world, fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up with a groan and slowly blinked her eyes open, looking around. She must have been out for a few hours as the flat was dark and the only light emanated from the blazing fire in the fireplace. A soft blanket was draped over her body, someone had taken off her socks, and a cup of tea under heating charms rested on the table before her. She drank it down thirstily before slowly getting to her feet and padding into the back of the flat. The door to the second guest room was closed so she carefully padded over on naked feet, turning the handle to open the door quietly.

Bill was lying on his side on the bed, looking flushed and a little feverish a spare blanket covering the lower half of his body while his back and torso wounds were left uncovered to breathe. Charlie was sitting in a conjured up armchair beside the bed, his neck in an odd position as he had nodded off at some point, snoring softly. She walked over before him and gently shook his shoulder. "Charlie, wake up.." she whispered.

Charlie startled awake and she covered his mouth with her small hand, shushing him before he could wake Bill up from the healing sleep. He took her hand and lowered it, looking over his brother. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"You need sleep. Go to your bed, I'll stay with him," she reassured gently, seeing how tired he was.

Charlie was about to protest but then he grimaced when he felt the state of his neck before slowly getting up to his feet. "You sure you're alright? You were exhausted."

"I'll be fine, I rested. Now it's your turn, go," she promised and squeezed the hand that was still holding hers before letting go and walking around the bed to cast a few scans to check on Bill once Charlie left.

He was healing well, very well actually and she gently peeled back the gauze to assess the growing skin, casting a charm to make sure it was firming up. Bill's healing must have been accelerated as well because the skin was perfectly healed, the same colour as the skin surrounding the freshly healed area. Usually these injuries would take days to heal, if not a week, but Bill was healing very rapidly. She remembered Remus mentioning something about the curse triggering a stronger immune system but she didn't know it would allow for such quick healing.

She settled into the armchair Charlie had conjured up and summoned her laptop, only starting her work once she had a muffliato cast around Bill so she wouldn't disturb him with the typing.

Some time later the sun was slowly colouring the skies into lighter hues as it began ascending on the sky, and Hermione had just finished the last paragraph when Bill began stirring. He rolled onto his back and Hermione flicked her wand to take off the silencing charm before setting her laptop aside and sitting by his side instead. She wrung a cool flannel of excess water and gently placed it over his forehead to soothe the slight fever he was still running. Most of the scratches were healed by now, and the bruising was beginning to subside over his ribs.

"What-" he rasped, blinking his eyes open slowly.

"Shhh, you're safe and healed, just try to stay still," she guided gently, removing the flannel.

He suddenly reached up and gripped her wrist and pulling it to his nose, sniffing deeply. "Hermione?" he asked, clearly still disoriented. "Is that you?"

"Yes, you're at my home. Charlie brought you here. You were injured..." she coaxed his hold on her arm to loosen and wet the flannel again, pressing it against his neck and collarbone to wipe away some of the sweat.

"Charlie..." Bill asked, coughing a little.

She pressed a glass to his lips and watched him drink thirstily. "He's sleeping. He watched over you after we healed you," she set the empty glass on the bedside table. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Hot..and I ache but nothing too bad...I've had worse..." Bill finally focused on her face, blinking a few times to clear his vision.

Hermione knew she looked rough. She still hasn't changed out of the dress she wore yesterday, there was dried blood on her chest and arm, and her hair was carelessly thrown in a messy bun at the top of her head. But she couldn't care less at that moment, as long as Bill was healing.

"That's the potions in your system making sure you're recovering. And you're a bit feverish. Your healing though is incredible, I think you will be fine either tonight or tomorrow morning actually," she said honestly, curling one of her legs beneath her as she leaned back a bit. "You should get some more sleep."

Bill shook his head. "I don't think I can. I feel...hungry I think," she said, trying to gauge what his body wanted.

"Meat or eggs? Or both?" Hermione asked, standing to get him something.

"Both I think..." he mused, slowly pulling himself to a sitting position.

"Alright, I'll be back soon and I'll wake up Charlie. He would want to know you're up," she said, guessing Bill was more likely to tell his brother what happened than her.

"Thank you, Hermione. For everything," he said sincerely, his azure eyes fully focused on her now.

She just nodded and headed to Charlie's room to wake him up. He was snoring deeply, clearly exhausted and she felt sorry for waking him up but in the end she knew Charlie would want to speak to Bill. And the moment she shook him awake and told him Bill was up, he practically ran into the other guest room while she headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

She scanned her fridge before pulling out a cartoon of eggs and the nicely sized pork belly she got from the butchers just yesterday. She put all twelve eggs into the pan and some bacon and sausages on for charlie while she cut off three thick stripes of the pork for Bill. She waited for Charlie's breakfast to be ready before quickly searing the pork on each side for only a few seconds, leaving it raw in the middle for the curse breaker. She poured three cups of coffee, and levitated two trays slowly through the flat into the guest room. Each tray landed neatly in their respective laps before she picked up her cup from one of them and headed for the door.

"Won't you stay?" Bill's voice stopped her and she turned around.

"I thought you might want to talk while you eat," she offered, cradling the hot cup in her tired hands.

Bill shook his head and patted the bed beside him for her to sit down. She contemplated the offer for a moment before joining him on the edge of the bed, leaning back against the headboard and watching them dig in. "Just don't eat too fast, might not do you well," she warned him.

He nodded and cut into the pork, sniffing it and tentatively putting it into his mouth. He hummed after a moment and looked at her questioningly. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Remus," Hermione shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee. "Sometimes I look after Teddy for him on the night of the full moon, and make him breakfast before he sleeps. The wolf is still strong a couple of days after so he likes his meat only lightly seared, sometimes raw," she explained.

Bill nodded and dug in with gusto, both of them demolishing their plates hungrily. Hermione just finished her coffee quietly, wondering how to broach the subject.

"You should eat as well, Hermione," Charlie said, noticing she hadn't eaten anything with them.

"Later, I need a shower first," she offered a small smile before turning to Bill hesitantly. "I won't pry and ask what happened, but would you like me to firecall Fleur to let her know you are safe?" she asked.

"No," his answer immediate and surprisingly forceful. Hermione winced a little but otherwise didn't react or look away from his sharp gaze. Seeing her wince however made Bill's eyes softened and he reached out to squeeze her forearm gently, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," she said honestly. "Just have a headache is all," she admitted and leaned her head back against the bed frame.

"I owe you both an explanation, and a thank you for helping me," he said after a moment as he removed his hand from her and let Charlie take the tray from him.

"You don't owe me anything Bill, you're family. We might not know each other too well but that doesn't mean I wouldn't help you," Hermione protested.

Bill nodded, the pink scars on his cheek moving a little as he smiled at her words before he grew serious again. He was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Fleur left. Took Victoire and left me," he finally managed to say.

Hermione blinked, processing his words for a moment before her gaze flicked to Charlie. He raised a brow at her, wondering what would be the correct way to answer to that. Bill was clearly unsettled, but Charlie and Hermione both knew it was bound to happen. The couple hasn't been happy for almost a year now. The question of why she left now remained though.

"Just like that, without telling you?" Charlie prompted a little.

Bill shook his head. "After we left the Burrow, we just continued arguing. I was agitated because of the full moon and knew it wasn't safe outside for me without actually being a shifter so I just paced. She kept telling me how much I changed, how she hates it when I get like this...she called me a monster when I snapped at her," he admitted.

Charlie scowled darkly. "I knew there was a reason why I didn't like that bi-"

"Charlie," Hermione said sharply and shook her head in warning before turning back to Bill. "The veela in her was probably just reacting, it happens," she reasoned. "What happened after?"

"She just packed everything up, took Victoire and told me she would send the divorce papers soon. And that's it. She left," he said, clearly still trying to process everything that has happened.

Both Hermione and Charlie waited patiently for him to either stop or continue. Bill didn't take long before looking at his brother. "I just couldn't deal with it. You know I can't be alone on a full moon, my wolf gets...possessive of my pack. So I just ran out and I realised I was being followed."

"By a werewolf," Hermione said, as he nodded in agreement. "He didn't bite you, just a scratch on the back but I took care of that. It was the full moon though, you might want to...observe whether there are any other changes," she suggested gently.

Bill looked at her for a long moment before shifting his gaze to Charlie. "I don't think I can go back there..." he finally whispered.

Charlie shook his head. "You don't have to. I'll go in, get your stuff and clean the place up. I can ward it safely until you decide what to do with it," he reassured him.

"And in the mean time you can stay here. Actually I would prefer that because I can oversee your healing," Hermione agreed. "And I think you should visit Poppy. I mean the scans show you're healing well, I just...I'm not a trained mediwitch. I did my best but I wouldn't want there to be something hidden that I didn't detect," she said, clearly worried for his well-being.

Bill nodded and covered her petite hand with his own once more, squeezing for a moment. "Thank you," he said earnestly.

Hermione nodded. "Any time Bill. That's what family is for," she offered a small smile before slipping out of the bed. "I need a shower. Please rest while you think about what you want to do and what things need to be done so we can get you settled," she offered before slipping out of the room for a blissful shower.

Bill watched her go silently before turning to Charlie. "Is she always like that?"

Charlie smiled a little. "Yes. Yes, she is..."

* * *

The shower was hot and heavenly, just what her tired and dirty body needed. Washing off the blood and watching the coloured water run down the drain made her more uncomfortable than she was prepared for, as too many memories of doing just that for years at Hogwarts pressed on her mind. But she kept scrubbing diligently until there was none left. Carefully toweling her hair and applying lotion took even longer and by the time she felt human again and slipped into some light cotton shorts and a cut up vest top, more than an hour had gone by.

She was unsurprised to find Charlie stepping out of the fireplace with what looked to be the last of Bill's boxed possessions, ever the man of action. "I take it Bill decided to stay?" she asked, heading for the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

"Yup, got everything sorted. And he agreed to visit with Poppy," Charlie set the box down and wiped his sweaty forehead. It was another hot day and hauling boxes was not exactly fun.

"Maybe it would be better if I firecalled her and asked if she has some time to floo over. Will save us a trip, and I would rather Bill is seen to sooner, not later," she said while putting the kettle on and readying three mugs for tea.

"Sounds like a good idea. Let me just get him some clothes," Charlie levitated the boxes ahead of him into the second guest room while she finished up.

Having made plenty cups of tea for the Weasleys after the war, Hermione made each mug as they each prefered it and carried them towards the guest room. "May I come in?" she called at the door.

Charlie opened the door for her and she stepped through, setting the tray on the bedside table. "There we are..Bill...Charlie..." she handed out the cups and picked up her own, taking the invitation to sit beside Bill again on the bed, as there was only one conjured armchair.

"You angel," Charlie grinned and took a deep drink from his entirely too milky and sugary tea.

Hermione just chuckled and turned to look at Bill who looked a bit better now that the fever was slowly leaving his body, his chest once again covered up by a t-shirt modestly. "Would you like me to call for Poppy to come here and check on you? It might be better to let her scan for any damage now."

"If you insist," Bill said, not really fond of being stuck in bed and prodded with scans.

"I do," Hermione said before wincing a little. "Just...don't tell her how exactly I healed your back. She would not be pleased with me," she shot a warning at Charlie who had witnessed it.

Bill raised a brow at that. "You? Hermione Granger did something she was not supposed to?" he teased a little.

Hermione just scoffed and elbowed him in the side for the cheek. "Like that ever stopped either of you before," she teased back, sipping on her tea. "But really, it's wasn't exactly bad, just not something I should have done without supervision. I am not properly trained. The only reason why I didn't make Charlie take you to Mungos was that you started coughing up blood and I wasn't sure how serious it was for transport."

"Alright then, Poppy it is. Can I at least get out of the bed, nurse?" Bill asked, a little irritated. It was not that Hermione herself was annoying him, he was truly grateful for being aided, but he hated bed rest and felt like he couldn't properly think while stuck between the four walls.

Hermione sighed at the attitude but got up. "You can rest on the couch in the living room if you want," she said and picked up her laptop, intent on getting back to work after dealing with Poppy.

Two days ago she was perfectly at peace and content with her life, and now there was so much going on she didn't know what to think. She had guessed having Charlie around would be fun, but with the two eldest Weasley brothers in her home, Hermione didn't know what to expect...


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next week they fell into a bit of a routine. Bill returned to his work, the goblins at Gringotts surprisingly understanding when he requested to be put on desk duty for a couple of weeks while he sorted out his life. Charlie went to two more interviews, returning with another offer and was considering his opportunities carefully. Hermione finished off the final draft and sent it for approval before all of Wizengamot, hoping to Merlin, Mordred and Morgana that they would pass it and make the first real step towards integration of the werewolf population into business. Every evening she would come home from work and make them dinner, and for that moment Bill would join them and they would all have a meal, sharing stories from their days and any news, but he mostly kept to himself.

Hermione and Charlie both understood that despite Poppy's reassurance that he was physically perfectly fine and healthy, the fact that a werewolf attacked him during the full moon weighted on the eldest Weasley son. The rest of the Weasley family still had no idea that Bill was getting a divorce and he had asked them to keep it that way for now. Maybe there was still a flame of hope in his heart that they would manage to work things out with Fleur, but his rational mind knew well that it wasn't possible. Despite Fleur's reassurance that she didn't care about his scars, Bill knew that her veela blood most likely made her feel threatened by his werewolf curse. It was lucky that they even managed to conceive, or at least Bill thought so, considering not only their marriage but their intimate life went down the drain as the years passed. Did he really want to work thing out? Was it worth having an unhappy marriage? Would he ever see Victoire again? All these questions swirled in Bill's mind... The wolf within him was mourning the loss of his pack, but surprisingly not the loss of his wife. Did it mean that he would have to find a mate like all werewolves despite not being a shifter?

It was moments like these when he regretted not participating in Hermione's research. Maybe there were people out there who were Greyback's victims and had the answers. When he heard her talking about it last Sunday, he was still too angry from the argument with Fleur to really consider it, but in the clear light of day and in his current situation, his mind kept returning to it for some reason. At least there were no changes, not yet anyway. His senses remained strong but not stronger, he still preferred his meat more on the rare or bloody side, but that wasn't any indication of further changes. There was nothing left to do but wait, and it was bothering him to no end...

Hermione woke up early on Saturday morning and quickly got ready because the sooner she got to the local market, the more fresh food she would have to choose from. The fridge was almost empty with the way the two Weasley men ate, but she could hardly complain. Charlie was excellent company and there was not a day in the last week that he didn't make her laugh at least once. Bill will hopefully soon decide to join them a bit more and figure out what was going on before his thoughts ate him up. Maybe they could stay here this weekend instead of going to the Burrow, and have a small celebration. Just last night she received news of the new Act being passed, an ecstatic Remus calling through the floo around midnight to let her know.

She was humming to herself as she gathered her handbag, purse and wand, heading out into the kitchen to write a list of everything they would need. She was met with the sight of Charlie rubbing sleep from his eyes and making himself a cup of tea, the lightweight cotton sleeping pants barely holding on his hips. "Morning sunshine," she teased, knowing he wasn't a morning person on the weekends.

"What has you so chipper this early in the morning?" he yawned and scratched his shoulder, tickling the large Chinese fireball tattooed over the length of his back.

Hermione chuckled as the dragon squirmed and a soft dark cloud rose from his nostrils. She couldn't help herself and reached out, tickling the dragon's belly in the middle of Charlie's back, making it huff and squirm even more much to her delight. Just like magical photographs, magical tattoos still fascinated her despite her early encounter with them in the form of Voldemort's dark mark. This one was just beautiful.

Charlie's rumbling chuckle made her realise what she was doing and quickly took her hand away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tickle you but he seemed just as grumpy as you this morning," she blushed a little.

"Perfectly fine. And don't be put off by his puffing. I've been told that he actually likes to play tag," he mused as he leaned back against the kitchen counter and sipped his tea. "You didn't answer me though."

"Hmm? Oh, I need to go food shopping, the fridge is practically empty. Wanna come?" she asked as he looked into the cabinets to check the tea stock. Ooh, biscuits. Definitely getting more biscuits...

"Sure. But only if I can give you a ride on one of those shopping troll thingies like they do in the movies," he grinned wickedly.

Hermione just laughed before shaking her hand. "It's a trolley, not a troll. And I'm not sure the staff at the supermarket would appreciate that."

"What do I care?" Charlie shrugged and winked cheekily. "Right, let me get dressed, I'll be with you in ten," he put his empty mug into the sink and ran towards his bedroom.

Hermione just smiled at his antics and finished off the list, writing another one for Diagon Alley. They were running low on some potions so she had brewing to do. The war made her distrust generically sold potions so she preferred to brew her own potions and salves. It was days like these when she missed Severus Snape. The man may have never given her an Outstanding in his classes, nor did he have any praise for her verbally for obvious reasons of her affiliation with Harry. But every time she opened her essays, she would find a few notes of how to enhance certain potions, instead of the criticism everyone else apart from the Slytherins received. And for that she would be always grateful, it was after all what made her study potions even harder and fall in love with the subject.

She was brought out of her musings when Charlie returned to the living room, back in his ripped jeans, dusty boots, and one of those tight t-shirts that she just knew would turn the heads at the market. "Prepared to be maimed?" she asked with a wicked smile. When Charlie just gave her a blank, confused look, she laughed softly. "It's not often that you see men at the market this early. I hardly bump into them unless they are the stall owners. So prepare yourself for the looks," she warned.

Charlie only grinned. "Good thing I have you to protect me, war heroine and all."

"Ha ha. Mark my words, Charles Weasley, you get glomped by your fans, I run," she sniffed and their banter continued all the way down to the market only a block away.

Charlie, ever the perfect gentleman with his manners, carried the heaving shopper bag filled with fresh fruits and vegetables as they walked in between the different stalls. As Hermione predicted, he got quite a few looks with his physique and easy smile, but surprisingly didn't seem to be paying much attention to them as he kept asking Hermione questions about what food she planned on cooking and how she knew which vegetables to pick out of the pile when they all looked the same (even though they really did not..). She had thought Charlie cooked often in Romania and would have the knowledge of muggle shopping but it turned out he often ate with the others at the cafeteria, or they went out for dinner into the local pub instead so he never really had to go shopping to the muggle village nearby.

"Okay, I think we have everything from here, now we need to go to the supermarket," she said, covertly casting statis charm on the fresh veggies and fruits to keep them from wilting in the heat.

"Where is it?" Charlie asked with interest.

"Just across the street," she pointed out, to the Whole Foods sign.

"Well then, shall we?" Charlie smiled and offered her his elbow, which she graciously accepted and internally smiled at the few evil looks she received. If only they knew...it was nonetheless amusing to her as no one ever really noticed her that much at the market before.

And Charlie really did make good on his promise. One of the aisles was practically deserted so she gripped the trolley handle and stood on the bottom rail as he pushed her through, both of them laughing like they were five again. Unfortunately, they almost managed to knock over an elderly lady who started shouting at them to take their stupid games somewhere else so they hurried into another section and out of her way.

Half an hour later they walked out, laughing at the evil looks the lady sent them when they met her again at the till. "I swear to Merlin I'm never taking you shopping with me again," Hermione chuckled as she sipped on her green juice.

"Why? I thought that was fun," he winked. "Where to next?"

"Let's drop this off at home, and I just have a few things to pick up on Diagon Alley while you get started on brunch."

"No problem," Charlie grinned and she took his elbow once again as they apparated home.

They landed neatly in the living room, their laughter dying down when they noticed Bill sitting on the sofa, staring at an envelope. Hermione nodded to Charlie to go to him while she took the shopping through to the kitchen and began unpacking it, giving them privacy. She could hear softly murmured words and the envelope being ripped open, having a good idea of what was in it. Her suspicions were confirmed by the dead silence that followed, making her look up when she closed the fridge and sent the last few items into the storage cabinet.

Bill was just looking at the thick parchment while Charlie read over his shoulder and nodded at the words there. It couldn't be anything else but..

"It's official, she already signed them," Bill finally said, breaking the silence.

Hermione came over and sat beside him, summoning a quill and some ink, placing them gently on the table. "Do you want to sign as well?" she asked.

Bill skimmed the parchment. "I can't see Victoire, I wish I could change that but she will only argue against it with my curse. I might as well sign it as it is," he sighed and quickly scribbled his name on both copies. They shone brightly for a moment before disappearing, one to the French, the other to the British Ministry for Magic. A part of him felt defeated, especially at the loss of his precious daughter. He could only hope that Victoire would get used to being back in France. But another part of him, the wolf within seemed to be...strangely contented. It was puzzling.

"It's official then, brother. You're single again," Charlie clapped him on the shoulder.

Bill nodded and got up. "I guess I am. Do we have anything stronger than tea?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't really keep alcohol at home unless it's the occasional bottle of wine."

"Why don't we go out tonight and celebrate?" Charlie proposed. "It's Saturday, there are bound to be plenty of pubs or clubs we can choose from. And maybe have dinner out as well."

Hermione hesitated. "I'm not sure that is the best idea..." she said as she looked at Bill.

But the curse breaker actually had a small smile playing on his lips. "You know what? I think I can actually use a night off from everything. And as I hear, you have plenty to celebrate as well," he said pointedly to Hermione.

"How did you know?" she asked curiously.

Bill just chuckled. "Enhanced hearing, remember? I heard Remus call last night. Congratulations, I'm sure mum and dad are already reading the Prophet and beaming with pride."

"What are we celebrating?" Charlie asked cluelessly.

"The Werewolf Occupational Act. It comes into effect on Monday," Hermione positively beamed.

"Congratulations!" Charlie grinned and actually picked her up in his hug, making her laugh before he settled her back down again. "I knew you could do it, bookworm," he winked.

She swatted him off and headed for the kitchen. "Not just me, the whole team. Remus is so happy, I think he might let Andromeda look more after Teddy while he sets up his business," she smiled and contemplated their new purchases. "Fajitas anyone?"

"Mmmm sounds good..." Charlie patted his hungry belly.

"Bill?" Hermione turned to look at him.

He hesitated for a moment before nodding. "I can help actually," he offered.

"Sure. Extra spicy, Red?" she grinned at Charlie, knowing he was a huge fan of the spice.

"You know me to well, angel," he winked and headed for his bedroom. "I have a few letters to reply to, so give me a shout when it's ready!" he called over his shoulder.

Hermione just shook head head in amusement before getting everything ready at the cooking station. Bill already started chopping onions, looking a bit pensieve while he worked.

"Better be careful or you'll chop off a finger," she said gently, breaking through his thoughts.

Bill shook his head. "Sorry, I was miles away. There is actually something I wanted to talk to you about," he looked up at her.

"Shoot," she said simply while she washed the chicken and started cutting it into stripes.

"I actually put the shell cottage on the market yesterday. I didn't think I could return there even if we decided to stay together for Victoire. But the market is not great at the moment and I can't afford to buy a new place just yet-"

"Say no more, Bill. When I told you that you can stay here, I meant it for as long as you need. I actually appreciate the company. Since Crookshanks died after the war, it gets a bit lonely living by myself," she admitted. "And Charlie is already here, I know how close you two are. So if you want to stay here, you are more than welcome to," she smiled warmly.

Bill just looked at her for a moment before smiling. "I always wondered why Charlie keeps calling you angel."

Hermione snorted. "Don't be fooled, I learnt the Bat-Bogey hex trick from Ginny so you better watch out. And if either one of you dares use my bathroom, you're out on your ass," she grinned cheekily.

"Yes, ma'am," Bill saluted, some playfulness returning to him. It seemed the presence of his ever laid back brother and this lovely witch were doing his spirits some good. It was all sinking in, the fact that him and Fleur were over for good, that he was once again a bachelor, and that his inner wolf might strengthen due to the last attack. Maybe it was time to loosen up a bit before getting back to the worries for the next three weeks before the full moon.

Charlie came back to the kitchen, hunting for a fresh cup of tea when he realised they had forgotten something. "Uhm Hermione, didn't you want to go to Diagon Alley by the way?"

Hermione groaned. "Balls! I forgot!"

Charlie was the first one to crack up. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, leaning against the kitchen counter as he laughed.

Hermione realised how it sounded and stifled a giggle. "I ran out of newt eyeballs for one of the more complex burn salves," she explained. "It's fine, I can always get them tomorrow. We have enough hangover potion if the two of you go wild tonight," she grinned.

"You mean you won't go wild with us? You wound me. But I see right through you. I mean your bookworm reputation would suffer greatly if you were to have fun for one night," Charlie teased.

Hermione turned around, the wicked knife still in hand and an equally wicked smile on her lips. "What was that, Charles?" she asked sweetly, only ever using his full name when he was in trouble.

"Oh nothing, just singing your praises to Merlin," he eyed the knife, taking cautious steps backwards.

"Out of my kitchen, Weasley. Now," she grinned as Charlie sat on the sofa and sent her an innocent smile.

"Should the other Weasley leave your kitchen as well?" Bill asked, amusement clear in his eyes.

"No, you can stay, you actually help cook instead of just eating the food," she verbally poked at Charlie, sending him the same wicked smile.

"I think you have competition, brother!" Bill called to him with a chuckle.

Charlie pretended to grumble but his eyes stayed on the two of them for a moment longer. "I think I actually do..." he said softly, more to himself than anyone else.

They had shared many things with Bill in the past, and taste in women was one of them, Fleur being the only and rather glaring exception. And by the way he saw his brother relaxing around Hermione, and her instant contentment to share her home with them both, he had a feeling he just might have competition for the witch's heart some time in the near future. Hermione may think he is just playing when he calls her beautiful, but the words are more true that she would ever admit, and their easy companionship over the past week only confirmed what Charlie hoped would develop in person, not just in their letters. An easy chemistry. With Bill single again however, he just might have to worry about who would be the one to gain the love of the witch...


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione stood in front of the mirror hesitantly. She never had the courage to wear the thing before, but she figured tonight might be a night to celebrate properly. And that meant letting go of her worries. So, she was going to wear the jumpsuit.

The war had taken a toll on all of them physically. Wounds and scars none-withstanding, a year on the run with barely enough food only contributed to her under-developed and wafish figure. But the years since have been kind. Sometimes she thought a little bit too kind when she looked at her full cleavage, rounded hips and filled out thighs. And the bloody jumpsuit put pretty much everything on display. A few of her scars were showing. The little one on her collarbone from Bellatrix in their fifth year, the larger, jagged one on her outer thigh from the final battle. The only scar she ever masked with a spell was still angry red cursed scar that spelled 'Mudblood' on her forearm. And tonight was no different. They were just there, and she never minded them, but this one was was always out of sight to keep it out of mind. Why did she let Ginny talk her into this again? No, no blaming her best friend, she sighed internally. She was a 21-year-old, confident and beautiful woman. She could do this. Right?

At least that was what she had been trying to tell herself when she put the blasted thing on. It was a little black jumpsuit. Nothing wrong with that, apart from the fact that it was literally 'little'. Ginny had talked her into it when they were shopping in muggle London, something about asymmetrical cuts being in fashion and whatnot. So Hermione ended up with this little black piece, the shorts in the back finishing just barely beneath the roundness of her cheeks, and the fabric in the font cut off at the top of her thighs in a triangle over her lap, almost like a tennis skirt. Maybe it was too daring? Did she care? She looked over at her thighs. At least the wedge heels made her legs look a bit longer... She contemplated changing once more but knew she was running out of time. It was just an informal dinner and some clubbing with Bill and Charlie, she could do this. It was appropriate enough, right?

A knock on her door made her jump. "You ready, Hermione?" Charlie called through.

"Just a minute!" she called back and decided it was too late to change. She pulled on a black over-sized blazer, firmly telling herself that it was not an attempt to hide, rolled up the sleeves a bit and grabbed her little clutch. Last check of the mauve lipstick and the carefully messy bun at the top of her head before she made herself open the door.

She walked into the living room and offered a slightly timid smile to the two men, noticing she was not the only one dressed well. Charlie was back in his leathers but his black shirt was pressed and neatly tucked in. And while she had seen Bill looking a bit more casual over the last week, she had to admit that the dark slacks and equally black shirt looked nicely on him.

"Well at least we got the colour scheme right," she tried to joke but they just kept staring at her silently. "O-kay, I think should change. I'll go change now," and she turned to go back to her room and do just that.

"Don't you dare!" Charlie suddenly found his voice. "I mean, Hermione, is that you?" he tried again with a grin, making her chuckle.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure this would be appropriate but I've never worn it before and I thought it would be nice to give it a go as it has been a while since I've been out clubbing and-"

"Angel, you're rambling," Charlie chuckled, which made her snap her mouth shut. "Though I'm not sure I can call you an angel when you're wearing that," he said, his eyes taking her in still.

"Blame Ginny, she made me get it," Hermione blushed a little at their intense staring.

"Blame her? I think she should be sent a thank you card," Charlie chuckled. "Wouldn't you say so, brother?" he asked the still silent Bill.

The elder Weasley nodded and offered her his elbow. "You look truly lovely, Hermione," he complimented lightly, but the intensity of his gaze made her shudder a little in pleasure at the kind words. "But we will be late for our reservations if we don't leave soon," he reminded them.

Charlie offered her his elbow as well so she accepted them both and let Bill apparate them out. They landed neatly outside one of the smaller Italian wizarding restaurants. It was surprisingly run by one of Argus Filch's squib cousins and the food was to die for, or so Hermione had heard from Harry who often took Ginny when she craved a good pasta dish.

"Are you sure wizarding is a good idea?" she asked a little hesitantly. Harry and her still gathered a bit of press despite the fact that the Golden Trio was no more, and years have passed since the final battle.

"Don't worry, we can be bodyguards," Charlie grinned charmingly and she finally cracked up.

"Alright, let's eat then, I'm starving," she admitted and they went inside.

And she hadn't been wrong, just upon entry they turned quite a few heads, the Weasley hair distinctive, and her presence immediately recognised.

"Just ignore it, we are here to celebrate your and Charlie's accomplishments," Bill reminded her softly as they were led to a round table with three chairs. He stood behind her and gently grasped the lapels of her jacket, helping her take it off.

She thanked him with a smile and let Charlie push her chair in before the two took their seats as well. At least their table was on the side, a bit more private than the center tables, but Hermione could still feel quite a few eyes on them. Once the wine arrived though and they toasted to Hermione's success, Charlie's new job and Bill's fresh start, they all relaxed and began to enjoy the dinner much more. Bill appeared to be in a good mood, playfully arguing with Charlie while they told Hermione about their own years at Hogwarts and the dragon handler threw in his usual cheeky comments.

"No way! You and Tonks?" Hermione gasped, looking at Charlie like he had grown two heads. "That's just...surreal."

"There was nothing between us! We were only very good friends, that's all!" Charlie defended himself.

Bill snickered. "Sure, that's why I found you making out in one of the alcoves while on Prefect duty."

"It was dark, I am sure you couldn't see much," Charlie still refused any accusations adamantly.

"Char, your hand was up her shirt, and you had hickeys all the way down your neck," Bill rolled his eyes.

"Those weren't from her," Charlie grinned before realising he said that out loud in front of the brunette. "Oh shit."

Hermione was nearly in tears with laughter, those two could be a stand up comedy double act. She could understand now why they were so close, they actually were close as both brothers and best friends. "I can't believe you...Charles Weasley the Casanova.." she cracked up again.

"Oh I wasn't that bad. You should have seen Bill though," he grinned wickedly. Tit for tat, if Bill spilled the beans, so would he.

"Pull the other one," Hermione said flippantly and finished off her glass, accepting a refill from the curse breaker.

"Oh it took him three years, fifth till seventh year, but he dated his way though most of the Gryffindors, half of the Ravenclaws and even a few Slytherins. And I'm not just talking about the ladies," Charlie explained with great relish.

"No way! William Weasley the playboy," she shook her head. Calm, patient, sometimes slightly reserved Bill, a playboy. The things she was learning tonight...

"What can I say, hormones are a powerful incentive," Bill tried to look innocent but failed miserably.

"You two are shocking," she snickered, clearly just teasing as she observed their easy body language. Charlie was comfortably leaning back in his chair, his gestures free and animated while he teased his brother. Bill was much more subtle, his facial expressions much more expressive rather than his hands, but the amusement remained in his eyes throughout the whole conversation.

"Oh come now, Hermione. Surely you had some fun at Hogwarts yourself, fess up," Charlie prodded, pulling her away from the observation.

Hermione shook her head but her tongue was a little loosened by the three glasses of heady wine. "I hardly had the time. Well, apart from the forth year but even then we were trying to get Harry through the Tournament..."

"I knew it, the rumors about you and Viktor Krum. There was some truth to them, wasn't there?" Charlie grinned, reminding her that he was actually at Hogwarts for a while with the dragons for the first task.

"Some truth," Hermione admitted. "We never got too far, but it was an...experience," she finished off in the most elegant manner she could think of. Damn wine.

Bill just chuckled. "I'm actually surprised there has been barely anything about your love life in the Prophet since the war, considering they were hounding you and Harry."

"I guard my privacy well," Hermione took another sip of her wine as she finished the last of her linguine. "How about we get out of here? We wanted to go clubbing, did we not?" she smiled, actually looking forward to dancing the night away for a change, as she rarely got to let go of everyday burdens.

Charlie and Bill shared a quick look before calling for the check. Who were they to refuse such a request?

* * *

"Hermione...Hermione wake up!"

She winced and groaned at the loud request, slowly blinking her eyes open. Her head was pounding painfully and one of her arms felt a little dead from sleeping in an awkward position. She looked around and finally realised why she was sleeping strangely. Her head was pillowed on Charlie's chest, the man snoring away contently, and her legs were draped over Bill's lap, the curse breaker passed out on the other side of the sofa as well. She touched her head and felt the messy tangle that was her hair as she took stock of their state. Her shoes and blazer were thrown around on the floor, Charlie was missing his shirt for some reason and Bill was missing a shoe. How in the blazes they ended up passed out on the couch, she had no idea. How did they even get home?

"Hermione, over here!" the voice came again and she looked around startled until she noticed Ginny's head floating in the fireplace.

"Hold on," she grumbled and slowly got up, her feet aching in protest as she padded over and sat in front of the fire. "What is it?"

Ginny raised an amused brow. "I should be asking you that," she said pointedly, clearly referring to her state, and the state of her brothers still snoring away.

"Don't ask," was all Hermione said, blinking at her blearily.

"I don't have to. Rita Skeeter already told the world," she said and her face flickered for a second as the rolled up Daily Prophet jumped out of the flames and into Hermione's lap.

Hermione herself had forgone her subscription a long time ago, considering the trash they always wrote about Harry and her. "What happened with Rita Skeeter?" she asked, still confused.

"Look at the front page," was all Ginny said and waited patiently.

Hermione unrolled the paper and her heart immediately dropped towards her stomach. There they were, one picture from their dinner and two pictures from the muggle club they ended up in afterwards. And by the look of it, they were having a good time despite Hermione barely remembering anything. One of the pictures was particularly obscene as she was dancing sandwiched between the two Weasley men, her behind pressed closely into Charlie's hips, her thigh in between Bill's legs, all of them grinding away to a most likely heavy beat. She groaned at the sight before her gaze flicked up to the headlines.

'THE NEW GOLDEN TRIO? WAR HEROINE GRANGER ON THE PROWL' by Rita Skeeter.

"You have got to be kidding me...That absolute bitch..." Hermione fumed, quickly reading over the article. In less than 2000 words, Skeeter managed to drag up her fabricated sexual history with Viktor, Harry, and the speculations about Ron before the final battle, insinuated a desperation to officially join the Weasleys, and even commented on the fact that Bill was divorced according to public record and slandered him for moving on so quickly. Apparently his former wife Fleur was unavailable for a comment. Just. Bloody. Splendid.

"Has Harry seen this?" she finally asked.

Ginny nodded immediately. "It arrived while we were having breakfast. He doesn't care and doesn't judge, as always. You have our full support no matter what you're doing with my brothers."

"I'm not doing anything with either of your brothers, we just wanted one night to relax and celebrate," Hermione said irritably, her headache getting worse by the minute.

Ginny shrugged. "As I said, none of my business, so we're good. But you might want to skip Burrow today, I'm not sure how mum will react to finding out about Bill's divorce in the paper," she said, clearly not bothered about having found out about it herself that morning.

Hermione winced a little. "Just...make our excuses please? I'll visit Molly some time during the week and explain everything."

"Of course, just wanted to give you a heads-up is all," Ginny sighed. "Oh by the way, I told you the jumpsuit would look good on you," she said cheekily.

Hermione groaned. "Just go before you see what I had for dinner last night," she muttered and waived her off.

"Love you too!" Ginny called with a grin before her head disappeared and the flames returned to normal again.

Hermione got up slowly and headed for the couch when she noticed the owl flying for her window. More than that, she noticed the smoking red envelope it was carrying. "Oh no," she said and hastily shook the two men. "Wake up!"

Bill woke up immediately and rose to his feet in seconds, grasping the edge of the sofa a moment later though when his world spun a bit. Charlie gasped and sat up looking around wildly. "Huh? What's going on?" he blinked.

"Howler..." Hermione pointed at the window just as the owl threw the missive in and disappeared. She quickly scrambled for her clutch to find her wand and just about managed to flick the window closed and place a silencing charm on the walls when the envelope burst open violently.

**_WILLIAM BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU AND FLEUR HAVE DIVORCED?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HUMILIATING IT WAS TO FIND OUT THROUGH THE DAILY PROPHET?! AND HOW DARE YOU ABANDON YOUR VOWS AND YOUR DAUGHTER? I FIRECALLED FLEUR AND SHE WOULDN'T EVEN SPEAK TO ME! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?_ **

**_AND YOU CHARLES! I BROUGHT YOU UP BETTER THAN THAT! NOT EVEN TELLING YOUR MOTHER YOU WERE IN ENGLAND? DON'T THINK I DID NOT SEE THOSE PHOTOGRAPHS! HOW DARE YOU BEHAVE IN SUCH A MANNER IN PUBLI_ C?**

The envelope suddenly swiveled towards Hermione in all of its accusing glory.

**_AND DON'T YOU THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU, HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER. I MAY NOT HAVE GIVEN BIRTH TO YOU BUT YOU ARE LIKE A DAUGHTER TO ME AND I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU! BEHAVING LIKE A COMMON TROLLOP WITH MY SONS IN PUBLIC IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!_ **

The enveloped swiveled back towards Bill and Charlie.

**_YOU BOTH BETTER SHOW YOUR FACES TODAY AT LUNCH AND EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!_ **

The envelope bellowed its last before exploding into a mass of shredded parchment.

Hermione sank down onto the couch, completely shocked by Molly's words. Yes, she expected for the Weasley matriarch to be angry with them for not being careful about press while partying, but this...this went beyond anything she had imagined. Not only did Molly practically call her a whore, she clearly didn't want her to come to the Burrow anymore. Her last words were clear. Charlie and Bill were invited to the Burrow, she was not. She put her face in her hands and just tried to breathe through the ache in her head and her heart.

A warm hand landed on her back and she pushed her hair back to look up into Bill's stony face. "Don't think anything of it. Mum went way too far this time, and not just with you."

"It's fine, don't worry about me. You two need to go clean up and face the music though. Merlin knows what would happen if you didn't go," she trying to laugh but it came out more like a choked sob.

"You should come too, you have nothing to be ashamed off. We just let off some steam last night and Skeeter blew it out of proportion as always," the curse breaker tried to reason but Hermione just shook her head.

"I know how to pick my battles. And right now, I just need a hangover potion and a long shower. I'm sure I'll feel better after that," she offered.

Charlie finally shook the shock off and slung and arm around her, pulling her into a side hug. "Don't worry about a thing, we'll straighten things out with mum. You are still family," he offered.

"Thanks," Hermione sighed. "Uhm, Charlie...where is your shirt?" she asked.

Charlie just looked around, but hadn't a clue whether it even came home with him. "To be honest, I have no idea. I am never doing tequila shots with you two again..." he groaned and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair.

Hermione chuckled a little at that. "Well by the looks of it, we had a good time last night. Anyone remember at least something?"

Charlie just shook his head. "Sorry angel, not much after dinner."

Bill just shrugged. "I usually have a good tolerance when it comes to alcohol, but after you dared me to eat the worm at the bottom of the tequila bottle, I don't remember a thing," he admitted.

Hermione got up and slowly gathered her things before heading for her bedroom. "Thanks for a great night anyway. And good luck at the Burrow. You'll find hangover potions in the mirrored cabinet above the sink in your bathroom," was all she said before her door closed, not giving them a chance to argue.

Bill and Charlie looked at each other in contemplative silence for a moment.

"We should go."

"I know."

"Think she'll forgive us?"

"You know how mum is-"

"Not mum. Hermione," Bill clarified, knowing that article would make their lives a bit more difficult in the following days, especially at work.

Charlie shook his head sadly. "I don't know. The worst part is that she probably doesn't blame us but herself. Even though we did nothing wrong."

Bill nodded and they headed to the their bedrooms to clean up. The sooner they dealt with their mother, the better...


	6. Chapter 6

"So, tell me, how have you been? We never see you anymore and you are missed at the Burrow," Ginny prodded as she sipped on her cup of tea, her other hand rubbing her growing belly.

Hermione smiled a little sadly at the mention of the Burrow before looking at the mint leaves in her cup. It has been nearly three weeks since that blasted article by Skeeter came out, and her life was more complicated than ever. Bill and Charlie had gone to the Burrow that very Sunday and apparently had quite the argument with their mother. They were gone no longer than half an hour, leaving promptly when they saw Molly had her own conclusions and wouldn't listen to them anyway. They've been refusing to visit with her ever since, until the time she came to her sense and apologised for accepting Skeeter's version of the events over their own. They still haven't heard a word from Molly.

Work has been no better. It took a year or so after the war for the eyes and whispers to stop following her, and Hermione had hoped that it would remain that way. But ever since the article, she could feel eyes on her as she walked through the atrium and her department. One of the secretaries even snickered her way. It was hardly in her nature to be rattled by the opinions of the others, she just wished it was a little different...

"I'm sorry, I've been very busy with work. One project ends, another begins. We are liaising with the French ministry and negotiating a new, official, and ministry approved DADA textbook on magical creatures for O.W.L and N.E.W.T levels, with enough information without the common prejudice, and with updates on the research, and a more extensive list of further references. It's a lot of work to do," she explained, looking at her friend again.

"What happens with the legislation you just put through? Aren't you overseeing that?" Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione chuckled. "It's the Ministry, Gin. You know how they are with their bureaucracy. A committee has been set up, like in all the other departments, that is going to overlook the implementation. I'll have the first report available in six months and we'll see if the law needs amendments after that. But until then, that is what I'm doing," she said, pointing at the tall pile of papers on the other side of the coffee table.

The redhead leaned back a bit more comfortably into the soft sofa cushion and contemplated her friend a little more closely. "Sooo...you're working from home then."

"Yes," Hermione shrugged. The heat wave ended and the weather has cooled off a bit. Listening to the rain outside with the window open always soothed her and made her days of working at home very productive.

"And how are my brothers?" Ginny asked next.

Hermione turned away from her to pour herself another cup of tea, contemplating the question. How were those two indeed...

The most simple way to answer that would...complicated.

As ever.

"I don't know, you're gonna have to ask them when they get in," she answered instead and refilled Ginny's cup as well.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and her gaze sharpened. "Really? You think you can flip me off so easily? Spill," she prompted, seeing there was something on Hermione's mind.

* * *

Charlie met Bill outside Gringotts after work and they headed to the nearest apparition point together. Bill twined their arms and held on as his brother apparated them easily into one of the guest rooms together, both of them just about ready to have some tea and relax. Thankfully it was Friday so they would have the whole weekend to rest. They were just about to head for the door when Bill suddenly stopped his brother, leaning his head to the side a little bit.

"It's Ginny...she's talking to Hermione..about us.." he said softly, torn between listening and announcing their presence.

Charlie however made the decision for him and summoned a pair of extendable ears to be able to listen in as well. They sat down on his bed and with a last nod to each other decided to hear what Hermione had to say..

* * *

"There is nothing to spill, Ginny," Hermione protested. "They are good company while they are staying here, nothing more."

Ginny just raised an amused brow. "Nothing more? That sounds a bit defensive to me," she prodded.

Hermione stuck her chin out a bit. "Not defensive, just clarifying," she said dismissively, hoping to switch the topic. But of course Ginny was relentless and finally she sighed and decided to talk about it. "I don't really know what's wrong with me Gin."

"What do you mean, what's wrong with you?" the redhead asked curiously, giving Hermione her undivided attention.

"Well," she began, "I think it started a week after the article. I got...used to coming home to the two of them being here, sharing my home and having dinners...sometimes we go out and eat, sometimes we just sit around and work on our own little things, or just relax, read and talk... It's nice...too nice. They are only here temporarily and I am getting used to living with them both," she finally admitted.

Ginny nodded and contemplated her words for a moment. "Do you think you got used to living with other people, or specifically my brothers?" she asked, watching Hermione closely.

The brunette winced a little at the admission she was about to make. "The latter, I think. It's just...you know how we always used to joke about Gred and Forge being like two puzzle pieces? Two halves of one man?" she said carefully, as Fred was still a sore spot for them all.

Ginny just nodded encouragingly for her to continue.

"Well, I think everyone forgets that Bill and Charlie are like that as well. Especially now that Bill is no longer miserable because of the tension between him and Fleur. Sure, he misses Victoire, but he's different. And as the moon grows, I can see he is getting a bit restless, some of his responses a bit sharper," she admitted.

In the guest room, Bill avoided looking at his brother with all his might. Hermione was of course very observant, the moon had a great influence on him. And now that he was without a pack, the wolf in him was getting more restless than usual. He felt Charlie's callused hand squeeze his forearm and nodded silently in gratitude for his support.

"Does it bother you?" Ginny asked a bit hesitantly. Of course she's heard Fleur complaining about her brother, and noticed the change in Bill after the attack. But in her eyes, he was her oldest brother and she loved him for it nonetheless. And she was relieved to see Hermione shaking her head.

"No, it doesn't bother me. I plan to ask Charlie about the both of us keeping him company on the full moon. We're not something he can consider a 'pack' I guess, but we may be able to soothe him a bit. He never scared me and I doubt he ever will. But that is how he is, some days sharp, other days so very patient and calm...and so knowledgeable. We never run out of things to discuss," Hermione admitted fondly.

"And Charlie?" Ginny prompted, liking the fact that she could hear about her brothers from someone else's perspective.

"Charlie is...the other half. The adventurous, energetic and usually smiling type. I can't really remember a day when he didn't make me laugh, it's always something. With him I can just be silly, though he gets a bit flirty sometimes. But I guess that's Charlie for you. As I hear, they both have quite a reputation in that department," she chuckled.

"You don't exactly have a reputation, but you are no less experienced," Ginny grinned mischievously. And it was true, she knew about most of Hermione's relationships and quick flings over the past years. She was always able to tell when Hermione had someone.

In the guest room, Charlie and Bill shared a look, both quite surprised. Hermione was no doubt a young, passionate woman with the proud Gryffindor fire burning in her heart. But to actually hear more about who she was, especially from their little sister, was quite surprising. And intriguing.

"I know, Gin. It's just...I don't know, when we all sit down and just relax after a long day, it's like I'm talking to the same coin, each a reflection of a different side. And when combined, their presence is...peaceful..." she sighed.

Ginny observed her a moment longer as they drank their tea and finally grinned cheekily. "You find them hot, don't you?" she asked bluntly.

Hermione choked a little on her tea and coughed to get the blockage out of her throat. "Ginny! Where did that come from?" she asked, setting her cup down.

"Just an observation. You can admit it you know. They may be my brother, but I can tell they are attractive by the usual standards," Ginny shrugged.

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her wild curls. "Fine, yes, they are...attractive. But considering Charlie's previous record, I am not exactly his type. And Bill just got divorced anyway, he will hardly look at me in THAT way. So let it go," she said firmly and looked at the clock. "Oh crikey, they'll be home soon. Are you staying for dinner or going?" she asked.

"Going, Harry is cooking tonight, can't wait," she grinned and stood up to hug her best friend. "Look after yourself, okay? And we should have tea next week again."

"Sure, firecall anytime, if you need any help," Hermione pecked her cheek and Ginny disappeared in the flames.

* * *

Charlie put away the extendable ears and looked at his brother silently.

"I don't think Hermione knows what she wants just yet. Do you?" Charlie asked his brother pointedly.

Bill just shook his head.

"Neither do I. What I do know is that I want to stay here longer. She wants to have us here, let's ask to stay for another couple of months before we find a new place?" he suggested.

Bill considered the proposition for a moment before nodding. Hermione had the exact opposite effect on him that Fleur did. Fleur always made him a little on edge with her veela pheromones around the full moon. Hermione made him calm, and she always smelled of lavender, one of his favourite scents. "Alright. Let's do that and see what happens," he proposed.

Hermione was just starting on dinner when they entered the main room. She was comfortable in her home and around the two men, enough to dress as she would when she was alone. The sleeves on her large shirt were rolled up comfortably, her bare feet light and movement sensual as her leggins hugged her curves and shapely legs. The brothers indulged their sight before announcing their presence.

"Afternoon," Bill offered with a smile, trying to suppress the unrest in his blood as the moon was to be full the next night.

"Hey," Hermione turned around and smiled at them both. "Who's hungry?" she asked with a chuckle by way of greeting, knowing they were probably both starving.

Charlie beamed. "You read my mind!"

Hermione grinned and pulled out the nice lean mince she got just that morning for a chilli. "Did you have a good day?" she asked.

"Desk duty is keeping me grounded. We'll see, I might get back in the field after this full moon," Bill said as he summoned a bottle of whiskey from his bedroom, pouring himself a shot to calm himself a little. He felt his brother's large callused hand on his thigh, stilling his bouncing leg.

Charlie didn't even bat an eyelash as he smiled at Hermione. "I'm still settling in but it looks like it will be fun. Never thought I would say that about a ministry job," he chuckled. He managed to land himself with Hermione's department but never really saw her, as the dragon division was in another set of offices and they were plenty busy.

"What project are you working on for the start?" Hermione asked curiously as she began preparing everything for cooking.

"The Welsh reserve has an inside problem, someone selling goods to the black market from live and dead dragons. We're working with the Aurors on this one," he explained with a grin, clearly happy at the adventurous task.

"I don't understand some people," Hermione just shook her head. Dragons were such precious creatures, it was a crime really to harm them or disrespect them in such a way.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about though. Well, what we wanted to talk about," Charlie said, looking at Bill who downed his fourth shot and closed the bottle, the alcohol barely having any effect on him in terms of drunkenness, but at least he looked a little calmer.

"Yes," the curse breaker cleared his throat and looked at Hermione. "Shell cottage is still on the market, and with Charlie just starting his new job, we wanted to ask how long you can tolerate us here for."

Hermione just smiled. "As long as you need, or want. I admit I kind off got used to you guys being around," she repeated the admission they heard just 20 minutes ago.

"We kinda got used to coming home to you. And I'm not gonna lie, the food is a big factor as well," Charlie grinned cheekily, avoiding a piece of onion peel aimed at his head.

"Keep being cheeky and you can feed yourself," Hermione said as she set the mince and the onions into the pot to sear.

"Yes, ma'am," Charlie offered a cheeky salute, all the while watching Bill from the corner of the eyes.

Hermione noticed his behaviour as well and slowed her stirring. "I wanted to talk to you about the full moon."

Bill seemed to stiffen in his seat. "Yes...I was thinking of asking Remus if I could spend the full moon with him."

Hermione shook her head. "Nonsense. Two alpha male wolves together on a full moon? No. Andromeda has Teddy for the night so I'm free as well. I was thinking you could spend the night here with Charlie and I. We can't replace your pack but we're family. Maybe that will soothe the wolf in you," she suggested.

Bill shook his head. "I'm not sure that's safe. I don't know how I'll react without Fleur and Victoire. And especially after last month's attack."

Charlie shook his head. "We both calm you, ground you. Let's be honest about that, I've seen it," he said firmly.

Hermione looked surprised. "Well I know Charlie calms you but I don't know about myself..."

Bill and Charlie shared a look and the dragon tamer nodded for him to go on. "I think...Fleur's pheromones sometimes put me on edge. You smell of lavender, it's my favourite scent," he admitted a bit hesitantly.

Hermione contemplated his words for a moment before nodding. That seemed fair, they all had their favourite scents that put them at ease. Hers has always been lavender as well, and freshly ground coffee. It was perfectly logical for Bill and his inner wolf to react to scents a bit stronger with his enhanced senses. "It's my shampoo and lotion. Is that why you smelled my wrist when you woke up after the attack?" she asked, putting two and two together.

Bill nodded. "I can smell both of you before you even walk into the room," he admitted, wondering whether this would be the moment she would call him a giant creep.

"That's amazing, I didn't know your senses were that sharp," Hermione encouraged with a smile. "What does Charlie smell like? Just out of curiosity," she asked.

Bill actually looked amused by her question and smiled for a moment. "Smoke and sandalwood," he said, looking at his brother.

Charlie just grinned. "Dragons and my soap."

Hermione just shook her head in amusement and covered the pot to let the chilli cook. "Figures," she snickered and put the kettle on. "Either way, if we can keep you a bit calmer, we should be here for you. I doubt you'll hurt either of us. If you do, we are all adults, we can deal with this," she reasoned, pinning Bill with her gaze.

Bill finally caved with a sigh and nodded. "Alright, I'll stay. But it may not be pretty," he warned them.

Charlie just clapped his shoulder. "We'll be fine. Right?" he turned to Hermione.

"Absolutely," she smiled. If only she had known...


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione made herself and Charlie some extra strong coffee, knowing they would need it for the night. They went about their everyday business as it was a Saturday, cooking, sharing jokes, playing a game of cards in the afternoon.. and watching Bill get more nervous and restless as the sun began to set.

"You'll be fine," Hermione said gently as she sat back down and handed Charlie his sugar-loaded coffee.

"Thanks angel," Charlie winked, trying to lighten the mood before turning back to his brother. "And she's right. You'll be fine," he said a bit more seriously.

Bill just shook his head, got up and began pacing before the fireplace. "I still don't think this is safe for you."

"Come on, Bill. We can both handle ourselves," Hermione reassured him. An idea suddenly came upon her and she quickly downed her coffee. It was a bit of a gamble, but it was worth finding out what it would do to Bill.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked, wondering what was going on when she kicked off her socks and shrugged off her hoodie.

"Just stay quiet so I can concentrate." she said and pulled her vest top over her head, leaving her in a training bra and her leggings for comfort of the transformation. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before her aura shifted and she melted down right before their eyes...into a small white wolf.

"Merlin.. and you didn't tell us you were an animagus?" Charlie asked, still a bit stunned. The white wolf jumped on the couch and approached him before taking a sniff of his neck and licking his cheek. Charlie laughed before noticing Bill's intense gaze focused on Hermione. "Uhm..Hermione..." he warned her.

Her ears perked up as a soft growl left Bill's throat and she jumped down, approaching him cautiously. When she was only a few steps away, she rolled on her back and showed him her belly.

Bill stopped growling and crouched down, extending his hand to her. Hermione rolled back and slowly approached him, her ears pressed flat to her head. Bill caressed her soft back before picking her up in his arms. "You're full of surprises, Hermione," he said, a little bit more at ease. She was small, not quite as a cub but not quite an adult female wolf, which surprised him.

She reached up and licked the scars on his cheek, nuzzling into his neck and hoping it would soothe him. Her eyes were as ever, malt whiskey glistening in the light from the fireplace, and filled with intelligence. There was a reason why she didn't tell them she was a wolf animagus until now, not sure it would calm or irritate Bill. And just like Charlie, she was a bit stunned because it was clearly working. Perhaps it would end up being the same welcome distraction for Bill, as Padfoot was once for Moony.

Bill sat down on the sofa and she squirmed in his arms, moving to curl up between them both protectively.

"You're adorable," Charlie chuckled and went to scratch her ear when she nipped his finger with a soft growl. "Okay, okay. Not adorable. Fierce puppy," Hermione growled at him again. "Okay, not a fierce puppy, a big bad wolfie. Like...little red riding hood eating wolfie," he amended.

Hermione seemed pleased with that and nudged his thigh for more cuddles. Charlie scooped her up this time and cuddled her close, leaning down to peck her snout cheekily. She sneezed over his chest and jumped out of his arms, affronted by him taking advantage of her wolf form to kiss her. She padded over to Bill and nudged his arm until he petted her. His gaze was however on the fire and distant once more.

A few hours passed and Hermione thought they were making Bill comfortable enough. He even pulled her up to curl up on his chest at one point before she headed for the kitchen to get some water. It was before one o'clock and the moon was just passing its highest peak when the clouds parted and it shone brightly into her living room. Bill's gaze sharpened and he suddenly stood up, pacing like a caged wolf.

"Bill..." Charlie stood up and tried to approach him but when Bill looked at him, his gaze was feral and the dragon handler immediately paused. He knew better than to approach a man or an animal with that kind of look in their eye.

The white wolf padded back into the living room but paused in step when she saw that Bill looked ready to launch at Charlie. So she did the one thing that she knew would distract another wolf. She howled. Loud and clear. Bill's gaze snapped towards her immediately, pupils dilating at the call of a female wolf.

"Oh shit..." Charlie muttered when he realised what was going on. "Hermione, run..or shift...get away..." he tried warning her but choked on his words a moment later when Bill's hand shot out and squeezed his throat.

He was talking to Bill's female and Bill would not have that. No, she called to him, and he would have her. She wanted him. Hermione howled desperately, trying to get Bill off his brother and thankfully it worked as Bill dropped him and turned to her again. And that was her last thought before she started running towards the back of the apartment, knowing he would follow. Get him away from Charlie. As long as she ran, she would be safe.

But she was too small and Bill was too fast. Hermione ran around the corner and found herself in the guest room Charlie was occupying. The door to the bathroom was closed and she had nowhere to run as Bill's frame filled the doorway before she could take another breath. She made a split second decision and quickly shifted back into her human form, taking a step back for every step he took towards her.

"Bill...Bill you need to listen to me.." she tried, hoping to get through to him but he merely growled and cornered her up against the wall beside the bed. Her breath hitched as he pressed his body into hers, his hands leaning flat against the wall and boxing her in. "Bill..." she tried again but snapped her mouth shut when he growled at her warningly.

He leaned in close and took a deep breath of her scent. Lavender, sweat and wolf... When he looked up at her, one of his eyes had turned golden and glowed at her in the dark room. "You called to me..." he growled softly.

Despite being a little frightened, Hermione recognised the change in his tone. That was not an angry growl, that was... a sensual, seductive growl. And despite the dangerous situation she was in, the adrenaline pumping through her veins made her body react to that tone and a shudder of pleasure ran down her spite.

Bill growled again, a soft rumbling sound that sounded pleased. "I can smell you...you fear me...but you want me..." he took another deep sniff of her throat and Hermione trembled a little before there was a soft whispered spell and Bill suddenly stiffened as a board and fell down to the floor completely immobilized.

Charlie was standing in the doorway, wand still raised in a shaky hand. "Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes not leaving her trembling form.

Hermione took a deep breath and leaned back against the wall, pressing a hand to her wildly-beating heart, the other to her nude belly. "I'm fine..." she finally managed to whisper and sat down heavily on the ground.

Charlie cast a quick incarcerous and watched Bill being bound by magical ropes before hurrying to her side. "Did he hurt you?" he asked, looking her over carefully.

Hermione shook hear head. "No...no, he didn't...he didn't want to hurt me..." she looked into Charlie's eyes, pressing onto her belly to calm her body.

Charlie looked down at her before realising what she was saying and her body language was telling him. He sat down as well and rubbed his temples tiredly. "Did he want to.." he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Hermione just shook her head. "It doesn't matter. He was close, my body reacted to him and he could sense it. Nothing happened," she pulled herself together and stood up. "Let's get him into his bed and settled for the rest of the night. We'll talk in the morning," she said and Charlie heaved himself up before levitating Bill to the bed he belonged to.

Hermione slipped into her own room and locked the doors, heading straight for the bed where she curled up and let her mind swirl with the disjointed thoughts as she tried to process the events. She fell asleep before she got anywhere however, and all that was left was to wait for the morning to come and shed some light on them all...

* * *

Hermione woke up slowly, feeling a bit disoriented for a moment before last night's events came crashing back to her. The shift, the golden eye, the things Bill made her feel last night... and yet she still couldn't quite make sense of it. Instead she got up and headed for the kitchen tiredly to get some coffee. Charlie was already sitting in the living room, fully dressed and rubbing his face just as tiredly, a steaming cup of coffee sitting on the table before him.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked gently, padding over on her bare feet.

Charlie looked up and shook his head. „He's gone..."

Hermione sat down heavily beside him and picked up his cup, taking a sip with a grimace at the sweetness. "What do you mean?"

"As in he left. He isn't in his room, all his things are gone...he just left," Charlie sighed and leaned into her a little sideways.

Hermione scooted back until she was leaning against the sofa and pulled Charlie into her arms, letting him rest his head in her lap. "When did he leave?" she asked softly.

"Before sunrise. The sheets were still warm when I found out so I ran after him. I tried the cottage, the Ministry, Gringotts...it was there they told me he requested immediate transfer and that I just missed him by five minutes. They wouldn't tell me where they sent him," he closed his eyes, enjoying the petite fingers carding through his ruffled hair.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Hermione, stop. You were brilliant last night. Bill, he...he's a difficult man. Always has been, even when we were younger. I just...wish he told me where he was going so I know he's safe..." he murmured.

"How about we write him a letter and have your owl deliver it? She will find him. And he will know we don't blame him and that we are worried about him. Even if he doesn't reply, he will know," she suggested, hoping it would bring the dragon tamer some peace of mind.

"I would like that.." Charlie nodded before looking up at her. "I know Bill left but do you mind if I stay a while longer?" she asked.

"Of course not," Hermione smiled and caressed his cheek. "Come on, Bill's made his choice but we can always try to sway him with a letter. And it won't write itself," she said lightly but her mind was still heavy.

No matter the fact that it had been Bill's choice to leave after last night, she felt a tug at her insides when she remembered his words. Yes, at that very moment, the rush of having shifted to her wolf form still pounding in her ears, she would have given into the pleasurable desire that shook her body. And if she really wanted to be truthful with herself, she would admit that she wanted the man no matter the situation really. Both Charlie and Bill were intelligent, well-mannered, and greatly attractive. And while she never thought it possible, her mind, body, and heart were reacting to both men in great measures. It was useless to think about it however. Bill was gone. He left them, and for some reason she couldn't even be angry at him. It was worry that gnawed at her. Now that Bill was gone, all that was left to do was hope Charlie would be alright. That they would both be alright. And no matter where Bill was, he would not be far from thought...


	8. Chapter 8

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Hermione took a deep breath before apparating into the living room of her home, letting out a tired sigh as she kicked off her stilletos. Her feet were absolutely killing her despite the cushioning charms, and she was just about ready to snap. The new intern was so incompetent. How could she have forgotten to file for the court date? Three months of grueling work on the research and just when they need to push the hardest and get it in front of the Wizengamot, the chit forgets to apply for a court date. What a way to start the weekend…

"Frowning doesn't suit you, love," Charlie chuckled from his place on the sofa, taking another long gulp of beer from the chilled bottle.

They were working at the same department and yet he only managed to catch glimpses of his girlfriend each day. They were both busy, especially as Charlie was often sent into the field for research onto the dragon sites, reserves, and black market. Hermione, being the wonderful overachiever that she was, was practically running the whole place and he never really saw her sit still for more than half an hour or so.

Despite being a usually tidy person, Hermione set down her briefcase and dropped her ministry robe where she stood before softly padding over to the sofa, straddling the cheeky redhead. He pulled her down into his arms and just held her close, breathing in the soft scent of lavender from her hair and salt from her skin.

After Bill left, they only got closer and two months later they went out on their first official date. It has been nearly a year now since they've gotten together and Charlie loved every second of it. The love that was growing between them, the challenges, the arguments, the make up sex… who knew the prim little bookworm was hiding such passion. Hermione for her part was more than content. Charlie was an attentive partner to have, and a generous lover. Not for a moment in the past months did she question or regret the fact that she was in a relationship with the dragon tamer. Perhaps on some nights, when she was working late in her study, her thoughts wandered to the heated moment between her and Bill, but Charlie more than met her every desire head on, so the thoughts of the other redhead rarely strayed from simple worry for his whereabouts and well-being.

"Alright?" Charlie asked, his large callused hands sliding down to her spread thighs, rubbing them soothingly.

"Just a long day. I am so ready for the weekend..." she mused and lifted her head up to kiss him lightly. "Hmmm evening.." she grinned.

"Evening..." Charlie replied, his hand slipping into the tight chignon and pulled out all the pins that were keeping the proper hairdo in place.

Hermione's curls bounced back to life and her wild mane burst down her back in heavy, silly curls. Merlin, how he loved that wild hair. His fingers slipped into the mass of curls and he pulled her down for another kiss, this time a much deeper one, a kiss of longing. They had been so bloody busy and exhausted over the past three week they merely passed out next to each other the moment they got home. Thankfully it was Friday and they were in no hurry to get back to work.

Hermione returned his kiss with a soft moan of appreciation, their tongues battling and stroking the fire within them. Charlie's other hand slipped beneath the edge of her dress and caressed her inner thigh before finally finding her already moist core, the damp lace doing little to hide her excitement.

"Merlin, witch," he groaned. "The things you do to me…" he growled and pushed the knickers aside to slide between the slick folds and upwards inside her with two of his thick fingers.

Hermione gasped, her back arching in pleasure before she reached down and pulled the dress over her head, leaving her in nothing but knickers. With a quick flick of her wrist, Charlie's shirt vanished and she pressed her cleavage into his hot, firm chest, knowing how much it enticed him. Charlie wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer over his lap, into his body as he relentlessly plundered her sweet lips, releasing the pent up passion that has been building within his chest.

Hermione groaned softly as her hips swirled in rhythm on top of the fingers settled so deeply within her. Charlie nipped her bottom lip when they came up for air, curling his fingers into that tender spot within her, knowing just how to make Hermione let go. She moaned deeply and her back arched at the pleasure that wrecked her body, her hips snapping forward to get him deeper. "I've missed you..." she whispered across his lips, their eyes remaining connected despite how badly the pleasure was getting to her.

"I've missed feeling you like this…so beautiful…" Charlie hummed just as his fingers thrust sharply against her pleasure spot.

Hermione cried out softly, her hands scrambling for purchase on Charlie's shoulders as she was plummeting closer and closer to completion.

"That's it witch…I can feel you tightening around me…let go…let go, love…" he urged in a whisper as he his thumb flicked the sensitive button of pleasure above her heated core, feeling it positively throb under his touch.

Hermione couldn't hold back any longer, so pent up from the week she's had that it only took her another thrust down onto those magnificent fingers before she was arching into the pleasure that wrecked her heated body. Charlie groaned softly when he felt her quivering inner muscles grip him so deliciously before gently slipping out. Oh yes, he was definitely not done with her yet…

Hermione panted softly as she leaned into the redhead, rubbing his shoulders lightly. "I...seriously needed that….." she hummed as he breathing calmed a bit.

Charlie chuckled and suddenly stood up, pulling her over his shoulder while he headed for the master bedroom. "Just the appetiser love," he grinned.

Hermione only laughed and slapped his ass cheekily, letting the man carry her away upside down. Yes, what a start to the weekend indeed…

* * *

Bill knocked back the rest of his bourbon and pulled out the creased, tired piece of parchment from his back pocket. He opened it and read the words again, as he did every night, despite knowing them by heart after a whole year.

_Dearest Bill,_

_No matter where you are, no matter why you left, you will always be welcome to come back when ready. We love you, and hope that you will keep safe. It is our hope to hear from you soon, but if we don't, we'll keep you in our thoughts every day._

_Love,_

_Charlie and Hermione_

And every day he kept both of them in his thoughts. He missed his brother, the one person he could always rely on to understand what was going on in his head. And Hermione, someone who has become a light in his day. She had been breath-taking that night when she shifted right before his eyes. And her scent, lavender and wolf, that scent haunted his nights and even waking moments. He snapped, and had it not been for Charlie, Merlin knows what he would have done to Hermione. And yet she sent him a letter where she reassures him of her love. It didn't make sense!

Canada was cold but wonderful nonetheless. The forests were vast and he adored running through them in between assignments from the goblins. He had never felt so free before in his life, his wolf and his human-self never in a better balance. He has also never been more lonely. Every time he thought about either Charlie or Hermione, he felt something in his chest clench painfully, and the only thing that helped him manage it was running in the woods. Every time he thought of the both of them, possibly together now that he was out of the equation, not even running helped.

Bill wasn't a stupid man. The amount of pheromones Charlie exuded in Hermione's presence made his body itch. He would imagine he himself exuded just as much, especially after that night out after his divorce went through. A part of him was happy that his brother would find happiness with the brilliant witch, but another part of him could not quench a longing to be a part of that affection. It wasn't a matter of missing warm flesh beside him in bed. He did not miss Fleur once, the wolf in him not allowing him to miss the veela because deep down he knew she had not been his mate. He did miss his daughter, but Fleur sent a letter saying she was remarrying and would prefer Victoire growing up without his influence. That was more difficult for his conscience to deal with, but his wolf did not allow him to dwell. Fleur and Victoire had left, to the wolf in him that was a betrayal to his pack. And the possibility of another pack with Hermione and Charlie was just too good for the wolf to pass up.

Charlie and himself shared a taste in women nearly always, but they have actually never shared one physically, or in a relationship. And yet, his wolf had always accepted Charlie in one form or another. After the past year, he knew his wolf wouldn't allow for Charlie to be absent from his pack. The question remained, did he have the guts to return and fight for what he wanted? And would Hermione and Charlie really welcome him back into their lives, and possibly even into their relationship?

He felt the wolf stir in his chest and with startling clarity realised that yes, he did want to fight for this. He did want a new pack, and the realisation was so startling he was out of his seat and heading for his quarters in moments. He had packing to do.

* * *

Hermione groaned softly as she stretched, the warm sun tickling her skin as she stirred into wakefulness. She blinked her eyes open and looked beside her, smiling when she noticed Charlie was still snoring contentedly. She felt her wards tingle to announce someone authorised came through the floo, and carefully slid out of the bed before pulling on a bathrobe over her nude form. Who could possibly be visiting this early? A light panic overcame her when she thought it might be Ginny or Harry with an emergency, making her rush through the door. Nothing however prepared her for seeing Bill, standing still and hesitant in her living room like he never left, long hair, fang earring, scars and all.

His eyes snapped towards her the moment she entered the room and a small smile stretched the corner of his lips. "Hi…" he rasped, a little overwhelmed by the warmth and scents of the two people so dear to him surrounding his entire being.

The next moment she was flying into his arms, and Bill was glad for his strength as he caught her into a fierce embrace and pulled her soft curves into his body. She held onto him tightly for a long moment, not wanting to let go, as he buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent. Lavender, salt, and…musky sandalwood. Indeed, his brother didn't hesitate, and surprisingly Bill's wolf only rumbled contently within him at the combination of their scent. "I've missed you..." he whispered.

That was when she came to her senses and pulled away frowning and punching his chest a few times with her small fists. "No…letter…no…firecall…just….disappeared. I was…so…bloody…worried," she growled, clearly unhappy with not hearing from him for a whole year as each of her words was punctuated by a hit to his firm pectorals.

Bill grabbed her wrists gently and held them close, pulling her back into his embrace. "I'm sorry. I had to. The wolf in me was too strong, I needed to find balance away from everything and everyone," he explained softly.

Hermione looked angry for a moment longer before sighing and wrapping her arms around him again. "I'm just glad to see you again," she murmured into his shoulder. Bill smiled and held her close in turn for a moment longer.

"You left the bed entirely too early, love. I don't approve-" Charlie's teasing voice sounded from behind the partially opened door, in search of his missing girlfriend. He rounded the corner, rubbing his eyes tiredly before looking up and noticing his brother for the first time.

"Char," Bill greeted carefully and pulled away from Hermione.

"Bill!" Charlie hurried over and engulfed him in a bear hug, both men laughing at being reunited after so many months. "Are you back?" he asked after they let go.

"Yes, the goblins gave me new assignments here," He explained.

"And will you stay? Here, with us?" Charlie asked next, his gaze firming a bit in expectation of an affirmative answer.

Bill looked between them for a moment before nodding. "Yes. If you'll have me."

Hermione nodded. "Of course we will. Why don't you get settled into your bedroom and I'll make some coffee?" she suggested.

Bill picked up his bag and headed for the bedroom, Charlie following after him. Before he rounded the corner, he turned and shared a quick look with Hermione. She nodded for him to go on and have a moment with his brother and headed for the kitchen.

She leaned against the counter while the water boiled, unable to stop the smile that threatened to split her face. Yes, she had been hurt that Bill didn't write even once but her logical side told her there was much to talk about before judging the situation. When she got together with Charlie, they talked about the night before Bill left them, and the dragon tamer revealed his intentions and suspicions of Bill's attraction to her as well. Hermione wasn't clueless, she had been aware of the lingering looks, the way they all seemed to gravitate towards each other, but with Charlie's reputation and Bill's then recent divorce, she had wanted to guard her heart. With them all being reunited now, there were only two things that could happen; clash, or symbiosis.

The kettle whistled and she prepared their coffee, settling down on the sofa to wait for the boys. They came in shortly, Charlie settling beside her and Bill sitting across from them cautiously. He observed the easy chemistry between his brother and the bright witch, Hermione comfortably settling into Charlie's side as he threw an arm around her shoulders. It was the ease of two people who have been lovers for a while and he wondered how long it took them to get together after he left. Has he lost his chance?

Hermione took a sip of her coffee before her beautiful eyes fixed on Bill. "Why did you leave?" she asked the question Bill was dreading.

He looked into his coffee for a moment before speaking. "I think it's pretty clear why I left," He replied slowly, fingers flexing a little nervously around his mug.

"No, it really isn't actually," Hermione shook her head. "If this is about the night of the full moon-"

"Of course it's about the night of the full moon. What else could it be about?" Bill interrupted, his eyes snapping up to her.

"I don't know. Because there was nothing wrong with the way you behaved that night," Hermione said firmly.

Bill growled before managing to swallow the rest of the sound. "Had Charlie not stunned me, I would have-" he cut himself off, not sure he could express what he had experienced that night.

"You would have what?" Hermione pressed, knowing they were getting somewhere.

"Fuck, Hermione I would have taken you. Is that what you want to hear?" he growled, the wolf within him restless at the mention of his human implying such a thing.

"Frankly, yes," Hermione said evenly and sat up. "Why?" she asked sharply.

"I beg your pardon?" Bill sat back, putting more distance between them.

"Why would you have taken me?" she asked, observing his every movement.

"Hermione," Charlie warned her softly, his arms crossed over his chest. He was quite uncomfortable with this conversation despite understanding where she was coming from.

Hermione however ignored him, knowing this discomfort was worth it. "Answer me Bill. You owe me, all of us in fact that much," she said softly.

Bill closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. One clear blue and one golden eye pinned her in place as the man and wolf answered her equally. "You called to me. You wanted me. I could smell you," he growled softly.

"Yes, I howled for you. Yes, I reacted to your closeness. Why do you think I did that?" she pressed on.

"Doesn't matter. I could have hurt you," Bill growled, his powerful gaze still fixed on her.

"You wouldn't have," she said with full conviction. And she knew it was true. She might have been scared but only of the unpredictable. What she would never be scared of, was the man before her. Because she trusted him. And she trusted Charlie to be there for all of them.

"How can you possibly know that?" the curse-breaker's gaze sharpened even further.

Hermione stood up and calmly walked around the coffee table, sitting very close to him.

"Don't," he warned her, his whole body stiffening at her closeness. She was still only wearing a bathrobe and nothing else after all. Merlin, she smelled heavenly. His senses were positively buzzing with her closeness and Charlie's.

Bill's eyes snapped to Charlie who was calmly drinking his coffee. The dragon tamer knew this was not about him. Hermione and Bill had to work this out between themselves and he trusted them both to handle themselves. "Don't look at me brother. Look at her," he said softly before taking another sip.

Bill nearly jumped in surprise when her soft hand landed on his cheek, the wolf within him suddenly calming and his eyes shifted back to their natural colour with a mere blink. He looked at the beautiful woman beside him and her soft smile. "I know you wouldn't have hurt me, just like I know you won't hurt me now, Bill. The wolf within you won't allow it," she said softly and her smile widened when she heard the unconscious purr of pleasure that slipped from his lips. "There. Let it go, we have plenty to catch up on, we haven't seen each other in a year. Know that you are welcome and wanted here," she promised, her words simple but meaning clear and loud, before standing up. "But first, I need a shower. How about we go out tonight and have a good time? Like old times?" she suggested.

Charlie set his cup down and nodded. "Sure, I could use a night out," he agreed with a small smile.

"Bill?" she asked.

Bill looked at them both before nodding. "I'm in."

"Good," was all she said before heading for her bathroom.

Bill and Charlie remained seated, looking at each other for a long moment before Bill finally sat forward and set his cup down as well. "I still feel the same way about her," he finally admitted.

"I know," Charlie replied evenly, looking into his eyes for a moment longer before sitting up properly. "You want her."

"Yes," Bill replied immediately. It was the truth, and he would not lie to his brother. "But I don't want to take her away from you."

"I know," Charlie said again. "And you won't. You want to share her," He said, seeing through his brother perfectly. It has always been that way. They never took anything from each other. They shared or both let it go by unspoken agreement. This has been building up even before the first full moon and in his heart Charlie knew they all felt the pull. He could feel it now as he simply sat across from his brother.

Bill hesitated briefly before nodding.

Charlie observed him for a moment longer. "She wants you as well."

"Maybe," Bill said slowly. "She wants you more, you are already together."

"No," Charlie said immediately. "She doesn't want me more. She wants me and has me because she loves me and I stayed. You left. That's a fact," he said like it was. He could see it himself this very morning, the way Hermione easily accepted Bill back, making sure he knew he was welcome and wanted. Wanted. She couldn't have been more clear to Charlie.

Bill contemplated his words, inclining his head a little to acknowledge the words. He took in his brother's posture, and his half-closed body language, something they never did before, usually always open to each other unless his wolf kept him occupied. And the way Charlie behaved and spoke was disconcerting right now, despite Bill's lack of surprise. He left them for a whole year without so much as a goodbye or an explanation. He deserved cautious treatment. "And if she allows me to court her as well?" he asked finally.

"That is her decision to make. Hermione does what she wants, she knows herself, her heart and her desires," Charlie's answer was even and without hesitation. He would never do anything to hold Hermione back. He wouldn't want to when she was magnificent just the way she was.

"And you would allow it?" Bill asked, seeing right through the simple answer. Charlie was holding something back.

"Again, not my decision to make. It's hers alone," Charlie stood by his previous words.

Bill shook his head. "No it's not, because we both know decisions are made together. Would you share her willingly?" he pressed.

Charlie considered his words carefully for a moment before looking at his brother again. "If there is anyone I would be content sharing her with, it would be you," he finally answered softly but honestly.

Bill took a deep breath and sat back. "And you would both be my pack?" he asked, knowing this would be the make or break question.

Charlie nodded slowly. "We would be a triad, which means that yes, we would be pack," He said, knowing logically and in his heart that would be the only inevitable conclusion if Bill joined them.

Bill relaxed, hearing the answer he needed. "Will you help me brother? I don't know how to go about this."

Charlie remained quiet for a long moment before standing up. "You are my brother, Bill. And I love you. Never doubt that," he said calmly and honestly. "But she's not the only one you abandoned that night," he left that hanging between them before heading to join Hermione in the shower.

Bill remained still and quiet on the sofa, Charlie's last words ringing in his ears. He had been too busy worrying about Hermione and forgot all about his dearest brother. He abandoned Charlie just as much as Hermione, and no matter how calm Charlie's words were, he could read his brother well enough to know he had hurt him with his disappearance.

Looks like he had much more damage management to do that he originally thought. Damn…


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, not one insecure thought passing through her mind as she turned to see the back of the dress. The months she has spent with Charlie had done her a world of good. She looked healthy, relaxed and happy. The little gold dress was far from modest but this was a night to celebrate, and just like the last time, she would be brave and wearing something she had never worn before. Ginny didn't even know she bought this dress, despite having spotted it on one of their shopping trips to muggle London. It was supposed to be a surprise for Charlie on their one year anniversary, but somehow it felt right to bring it out now. The dress was short and backless, only holding on around the neck. Her lightly tanned skin glowed beside the luxurious golden fabric, a couple of hefty charms keeping her chest in check without having to wear a bra. She looked good and smiled at herself in the mirror once more before tightening the thigh holster for her wand and hiding it with a disillusionment charm.

"Ready love?" Charlie called through the door.

She picked up her clutch and opened the door with a brilliant smile. "All done."

Charlie's eyes traveled the length of her body before he pressed her close into his strong form. "You look delicious, witch," he murmured, his lips descending to her bare shoulder, nipping the clean, fragrant skin.

Hermione's hand slipped into his hair and she pulled him up for a quick kiss. "I'll be in good company then," she winked and they headed for the living room to apparate.

Bill was already awaiting them by the fireplace, his dark jeans ripped and grey shirt somewhat worn but it only added to his rakish rugged looks. He eyed the couple appreciatively, Charlie in his brown leathers and tight shirt that always drew looks to his form, and Hermione in all her soft curvaceous glory with plenty of skin to appreciate with naked eye. "You look beautiful," he smiled at her and pressed a small kiss to her cheek.

She accepted it graciously and took his hand. "Who's apparating us?" she asked, still unaware of where they were going.

Charlie raised his wand and out they popped, apparating near a very familiar club. And Bill remembered just why it was so familiar. This was the club they had gone to a year ago on the night his divorce had gone through. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"Well, we can't really remember the last time so we should get the full experience tonight. Plus, the press may not be looking for us in places where we've already been," Charlie pointed out.

"No more tequila though, that stuff is lethal," Hermione shuddered and squeezed both their hands, leading them in.

The bouncer took one look at the beautiful woman and the two men who appeared to rival his own strength before motioning them to the front of the line and letting them through, much to the protestations of the waiting crowd. The place was just as it had been the last time, at least from what their vague and hazy memories provided. Large and industrial, with a few hidden private alcoves for privacy. They separated, Charlie sticking to Hermione as they found a seat while Bill headed for the bar to get them their drinks.

Hermione sat down and cast an inconspicuous silencing charm around them, the loud music instantly muted. There was a line by the bar so they had enough time to exchange a few words. "You seem tense. What is it?" she asked, rubbing Charlie's thigh as she leaned into his form.

"I'm good, love. Just getting used to having my brother back is all," Charlie said with a smile.

Hermione looked at him closely before shaking her head. "It's more than that. There's something you're not telling me," she said gently, hoping he would open up at least a little bit so they could all relax and get lost in the music and dancing.

Charlie shook his head. "This is not the time or place, love."

Hermione observed him closely. "You're not getting jealous or territorial on me, are you?" she asked, wondering if Bill's arrival would change her dynamic with Charlie a lot.

The redhead just shook his head. "I'm not the one feeling territorial," he said and looked towards the bar where Bill was just paying for their drinks.

Hermione considered his words carefully and looked in Bill's direction. It was clear that something had transpired between the brothers and their relationship was a bit more tense than usual. Charlie had never been the jealous type, and they both made sure the other knew they were happy and secure in their relationship, so it couldn't be that. Territorial though, that sounded more like Bill and she realised it might have something to do with his wolf.

Territory, sharing their home, sharing as people….territory meant pack, her analytical mind kicked into gear and her hand on Charlie's thigh tightened at the realisation. Bill wanted a pack, considered them pack. It made sense. Charlie was his closest brother and best friend, that was automatically a reason to be in his pack, and she herself had been close to Bill a year ago. And admittedly still felt that she was close to him. His desire during the full moon, all that talk about her calling to him…he considered her pack as well, she was the female that they both had some kind of a relationship with. It was right there before her and she hadn't even realised that it might have been one of the reasons why Bill returned to them. He wanted a pack.

She looked up at Charlie who was watching the wheels turn in her sharp mind. He raised a brow in silent question, wondering whether she had figured it out. There was no time for further words though as she noticed Bill returning to their table and took down the silencing wards. She looked at Charlie once more, her eyes clearly telling him this conversation was not over and leaned back, smiling at the full tray set on their table.

"Two pornstar martinis for the lady and whiskey and coke for us," Bill said as he set the glasses before them and shuffled the tray to the other side of the table.

Hermione grinned and took of a sip from her cocktail. "Just what I needed. You wouldn't believe the week I had in work," she said over the music, knowing Bill's hearing was sharp enough to pick up on her voice no matter how softly she spoke.

"More new legislation?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Incompetent interns," she rolled her eyes and lifted her glass. "A toast. To reunification," she said, smiling at them both.

The men raised their glasses and each clinked them with hers before looking at each other and clinking their glasses as well with a nod of acknowledgement. Hermione saw the slight tension between them lingering and quickly downed the rest of her cocktail. "I'm gonna dance."

"We'll come with you," Charlie offered.

She shook her head and set her clutch on the table. "I want to dance alone, keep an eye on my things."

"Alone? Why?" Charlie asked surprised. They always danced together on the rare occasion that they felt like letting off some steam.

"Because I can," she winked. "Join me in a few songs," she leaned down and pecked his cheek before waving and heading into the crowd to loose herself to the beat.

Two pairs of eyes followed her until she disappeared out of sight before focusing on each other again. Charlie took a deep gulp from his drink, leaning back in his seat. The beat was heavy, sultry, and he could just imagine the gorgeous witch under the colourful lights, surrounded by eager, sweaty bodies. He felt a touch to his forearm and his eyes snapped to Bill who had reached over and tentatively placed his hand over a burn on the inside of his wrist.

They remained unmoving for a long moment, just looking at each other until Bill's lips formed the soundless words 'I'm sorry'. Charlie could see how honest his brother was and looked at him a moment longer before slipping from his grasp and squeezing his callused hand instead, nodding to accept his apology. He wanted to be angry and hurt, and some of that hurt still lingered in his chest, but this was his brother. This was Bill. And he didn't remember a time when they wouldn't speak, or remain too angry with each other. They've always needed each other. The tension between them lessened but there was still much that needed addressing. It was a first step though and they shared a smile as they downed their second drink and headed to the dance floor to find their witch…

* * *

Hermione woke up to a pounding headache and hushed voices, scrunching her eyes up against the sun.

"…You really should visit mum. When she reads this, she will not be happy."

Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Has she apologised to Hermione after the last time?" a raspy masculine voice asked and Hermione recognised it as Bill's morning baritone.

There was a moment's pause before the soft feminine voice continued. "She thinks you were angry and left because of her and Char. They haven't spoken together since the last time you came round for brunch," Ginny, Hermione realised, answered. Why was her friend calling so early in the morning? Wait. Was it still morning? Urgh...

"Then I'm sorry but I won't be coming today. She can say all she wants but it was my decision to leave, and mine alone. If she's reasonable at the harvest celebration, then we can talk," Bill replied firmly.

Ginny sighed and nodded. "Fine. And you are very lucky that you came back just in time. If you didn't make it, I would have had to hex your bloody bollocks off," she grumbled.

Bill chuckled softly. "My second nephew's first harvest blessings? Wouldn't miss it for the world," he said fondly.

Hermione finally pried her eyes open and wrapped the blanket thrown over the back of the couch around herself before sitting up slowly. The walls stopped spinning after a moment and she realised they must have passed out on the sofa again. "I need to stop waking up like this.." she grumbled as she shuffled towards the fireplace.

Ginny looked up and shook her head at the state of her best friend. "Quite the night again, I see." she grinned.

"Is there a reason why you're making my headache worse?" Hermione asked, cringing at the disgusting taste in her mouth. She plopped down beside Bill's form on the rug and blinked at Ginny to clear her vision.

"You really need to find a new club. One of the bartenders is apparently a squib and he recognised you. Interview, page four." Was all she said as Bill handed over the fresh morning copy of the Sunday Prophet.

Hermione unfolded the paper and cringed at the large headline. ' _THE NEW GOLDEN TRIO, PART TWO: RETURN OF THE INFAMOUS TRIAD AFTER A YEAR OF SEPARATION, by Rita Skeeter_ '

"You have got to be kidding me..." she growled, perfectly enraged. There was only one article after Bill left, speculating about their fall out, and a few short ones that managed to catch Hermione and Charlie on a date night, but the press surrounding them has been surprisingly tame in the past year. Now this again.

"Skim through. Page two, a summary of what happened last year, they even mention the fall out with mum. Page three is you and Charlie, and page four the interview with the bartender at the club. If you want to avoid a heart attack, don't look at the photos on page five," Ginny said calmly.

Hermione ran a hand through her wild and impossibly tangled locks. "Thanks for the warning, Gin," she put the paper away for the moment. "How's Harry?" she asked.

"You mean after he nearly choked on his coffee while reading that?" the cheeky redhead pointed at the paper. "He's fine, just went to help James with his toy broom. Last I saw him, he was mumbling something about stupid beetles or whatnot," she shrugged.

Hermione chuckled despite her headache. Her best friend clearly had her back when it came to the Skeeter beetle hag, bless him. "And Albus?" she asked. The second Potter son was another spitting image of Harry, despite being only nine months old, and brought great joy to the young couple.

Ginny beamed proudly. "He's a sweetheart. Rarely cries and he's already trying to form words since Wednesday. I can't wait for him to be present at the harvest celebration, it will give great blessings."

Hermione nodded. "Good, we'll see you there next weekend. Right now, I need to brush my teeth," she said and pulled herself up, taking the paper with her.

"That's what you get for being a party girl," Ginny laughed softly. "And don't forget, we're going shopping on Tuesday!" she called before disappearing.

Hermione groaned and padded back to the sofa, sitting down beside Charlie's sprawled, sleeping form. She quickly skimmed the article and the interview before turning to page five for the photos. She felt Bill sit beside her quietly and opened the pages wider so he could see as well. Last night was a bit of a blur again, as despite earlier cautious words, they ended up drinking far too many cocktails and found themselves doing tequila shots before closing time. The photos were once again far too vivid for her liking. At the table, Hermione draped over Charlie's lap as they laughed at something before leaning in to make out rather passionately, empty glasses littered over their table top. Another of her disappearing into the crowd with a 'come hither' look aimed at the two redheads, and several rather explicit photos of the three of them dancing. In one of them, Charlie's lips were teasing at her neck while Bill had a possessive grip on her hips, their bodies pressed tightly together despite having plenty of room from the other dancers around them.

She groaned tiredly and threw the paper on the table. "Can I kill her?" she grumbled.

Bill chuckled beside her. "I wouldn't recommend it. Despite popular belief, it's not worth getting into Azkaban."

"Can I at least hurt her?" Hermione looked up with a positively devious glint in her eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" Bill grinned, ready to exact revenge on the blasted Skeeter woman.

Instead of answering, Hermione turned to Charlie and gently shook him awake.

"Five more minutes…" Charlie grumbled.

"No more sleeping. Shower, breakfast, and revenge council," Hermione said softly into his ear.

That seemed to wake him up as he blinked his eyes and slowly sat up with a groan of discomfort. "What was that, love?" he asked, stretching to work out a few kinks from his back. "And where is my shirt?"

Hermione looked around. Shoes and clutch on the other side of the sofa, check. Most of their clothes decent this time and her chest still in her dress, check. All good apart from the missing shirt. Huh, random. "I don't know what you do with them," she shrugged. "But there'll be time for that later. Right now, we have planning to do. Come on, let's take a shower and meet up in the kitchen for breakfast and coffee," she suggested.

Bill nodded and headed off, knowing he had the bathroom to himself as Charlie often showered with Hermione. She handed Charlie the Prophet and left as well to get the water started. The dragon tamer skimmed the article and looked at the photos before shaking his head. Revenge council sounded about right. This terrible woman had to be stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

"Right, so what's the plan?" Charlie asked, running a hand through his damp locks.

"We don't have one yet," Hermione said as she adjusted the towel turban on her head and sat down across from them on the stool with her cup of coffee. "Before the end of the war, Harry and I were perfectly able to blackmail her into silence, but ever since Voldemort died, she got nasty again. Meaning, the information we blackmailed her with is no longer working. We'll have to look into the archive of registered animagi to determine whether she had registered in the meantime and that is why she stopped fearing the threat," she mused, more to herself rather than the boys.

"Hold on, animagi?" Bill asked.

Charlie snorted. "That's what you picked up? I'm more interested in the blackmail part. You and Harry, the two kindest people I probably know, were blackmailing someone?" he grinned.

"Not just someone. Skeeter. After all the crap she kept writing about Harry and I, I managed to find out that she was a flying beetle animagus. Unregistered however. I threatened her with this knowledge and she promised not to write about us anymore. There were a few articles after the war, but nothing too bad so we let it go. This though, this needs to stop. I should have done something last year but it wasn't a good time…" she explained.

"Alright, so what do you want us to do?" Charlie asked.

"Bill, is there any way you can get a look at Skeeter's finances? See if she has a benefactor of some kind for her articles? If there is someone and they are targeting specific members of the population, we can prove malice and conspiracy in court," she suggested.

Bill contemplated it while he took a sip. "It will not be easy. I need a damn good reason to look into her. Considering she has been writing about me, it could be suspicious from the start."

"If I got you a warrant from the Law Enforcement Department?" Hermione grinned.

"And how would you get that?" Charlie asked.

"Harry of course. He will put the issue to Kingsley, who hates Skeeter just as much. If we give him the animagus information and suspicions of conspiracy, he will give a warrant for sure. With that warrant, you will have no choice but to have a look into her finances. Tell the goblins you will be the only one and in order to preserve her privacy, you will write a concise report to the Ministry, instead of giving them full disclosure."

Bill nodded, finally getting it. "They will jump for that. It's all about preserving client privacy. If I promise to do that, they will give me full access. Alright, and what if there is no benefactor?" he asked.

Hermione looked at Charlie and grinned. "That's where you'll come in, darling."

"Is that so?" Charlie asked, very much liking the naughty glint in her eye. "Do go on then."

Hermione chuckled. "You know your last project for the Unspeakables? Part of it was undercover in the muggle world, right?" she asked.

"Right. What about it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, instead of using easily-detectable tracking charms, you were using minimal muggle tracking devices. We could use those to track her movements," she suggested, avoiding mentioning how exactly she knew that.

"Can't Harry get those?"

Hermione shook her head. "He would have to set up an official investigation and that would mean department resources. You have some of the tracking devices in your inventory. You need to get them, and we need to put them on her person."

"How will we do that?" Bill immediately asked.

"That will be the unpleasant part," Hermione sighed. "I'll agree to an exclusive interview with Skeeter. She will most certainly twist my words so I'll try to be as careful as I can, but the point of it will be getting the tracking set up."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Charlie asked.

Hermione nodded immediately. "Just to cover our asses legally, I'll tell Kingsley about the whole investigation when Harry requests the warrant. What I need to know is, if we launch this, will you have my back?" she asked seriously.

"Absolutely." Bill said immediately.

"Always, love," Charlie agreed and they smiled at each other.

"Good, we can launch this on Monday. For now, I need food. Who's hungry?" she grinned.

* * *

The week whizzed by in a blur for all of them, things getting into motion fast. Kingsley readily agreed to put Skeeter under observation covertly. Him, Hermione, Harry, Charlie, and Bill were the only people aware of the investigation, and they would keep it that way until they had evidence against her. There was apparently a suspicion that she has been communicating with the dark sided during the Second Wizarding War, and kept in contact with several unsavoury wizards in hiding till this day. To prove all of this, and the conspiracy and malice, they would need careful planning. Hermione and Harry worked on a plan, while Bill poured over her accounts and Charlie got access to two of the tracking devices. Until the time they had an idea about her funding, they were working on deciding the time and place for the interview. Hermione's safety was priority number one for all the men involved and she didn't have it in her to argue, knowing she could be inconspicuous enough to do her part of the work well.

In the meantime, Ginny properly explained to her what a harvest celebration entailed, as Hermione had missed the past three ones since the end of the war due to being away for research. Out of the eight wizarding Sabbaths of the year, the May Beltane and the harvest Lughnasadh were the most fun ones. The two holidays had several things in common, namely bonfires, dancing, offerings, and surprisingly body paint. When Ginny explained that part, Hermione was fairly stunned but rather excited to be part of such a sacred thing. This year Lughnasadh fell on a Saturday and a full moon as well, so the veil was thin and the magic would be heady in the air.

When Bill heard about the celebration falling on a full moon, he nearly chickened out at first but since he spent a year away and his wolf felt more balanced, he agreed to participate until the point he felt himself losing control. This was a big night for little James and Albus as they would be getting the blessings of the gods and magical powers, as all innocents did before the dark winter months came. Their family was large and the circle they would create was sure to be a powerful thing. There was nothing quite like it apparently.

They had four hours after midday to get ready and Hermione took her time, lounging in a scented bath in peaceful solitude, knowing that Charlie was keeping an eye on Bill. The brothers have been spending a lot of time together this past week, repairing their bond after such a long time of no communication. It filled her with joy to see they were making progress and returning to the closeness they have once shared. This would be the first full moon they would share with Bill after his return and the curse-breaker seemed to be calm so far. She only hoped it would remain that way throughout the night as well. One thing Hermione felt a slight apprehension about was Ginny's last warning. Such powerful magic often created and brought out powerful emotions. When she inquired about a closer explanation, Ginny merely blushed and Hermione took a guess from there.

If Bill truly wanted to form a pack with them, the powerful magic of Lughnasadh could potentially hasten matters quite a bit and Hermione felt a slight apprehension. It was not that she would refuse Bill as an Alpha in their pack, that was not an issue. But despite the fact that the year's separation did not feel too hard by them after their reunion, she still wanted to take her time. Hopefully she would get it. They would have to rely on making decisions in the moment and she had to trust in herself and her heart making the right decisions for herself and them all under the influence of the powerful magic.

She got out of the bath and gently worked scented oils into her skin for the ceremony, sitting down to slowly dry her curls while they soaked in. As Ginny explained, the Sabbath was as old as magic itself, and at first was celebrated naked within small communities. As ages progressed and communities became larger and less intimate, the celebration changed in nature. It was a time before robes, a time of bare feet, light dresses, handmade leather and linen. In that tradition, the men donned leather trousers and hand-sewn linen shirts. As the matriarch of the family, Molly always made shirts for all her children. This year, Ginny was kind enough to make a couple of shirts for Bill and Charlie, teaching Hermione how to do it in the process for the following year.

As for women, the rules were more complicated. The bath and oils were used to protect the skin from the cold night, as the women wore nothing beneath their ceremonial dresses. The material was often simple cotton but as the years passed, silk, satin and chiffon became acceptable. The colours of the dresses signified the stages in a woman's life, as well as their relation to natural magic. All children, the innocent and maidens wore dresses and tunics of pure white to signify their innocence and close connection to nature and its magic. James, Albus and Teddy would be all dressed in soft white tunics for the evening to receive their blessings. The married women and mothers wore dresses of green to signify fortune, the hearth, and fertility of family. As Fleur was not coming, and George and Remus were without partners, Ginny would be the only one wearing green as a married woman, and mother. The third stage of a woman's life would be represented by Molly, as the matriarch of the whole family, and a wise old crone who brought up many children and allowed for more generations to enlarge the family. She would wear the traditional black dress and cloak, and lead the ceremony with Arthur by her side to aid his magic in calling forth the circle.

Hermione was however in one of those precarious places. According to old tradition, women remained virgins until they were married. Due to modern times, Hermione was long past that stage in her life and not married or bonded yet. Ginny explained that in that case women dressed in one of the colours of the Gods and Goddesses they honored. Gold and silver for the sun and the moon, grey for time and fates, yellow for wisdom, pink for love, red for power, strength, passion and desire, purple for ambition and creativity, blue for healing and the seas, and brown for woods and wildlife. They deliberated over colours for a while, before Hermione finally decided to do this one alone and went on a hunt for her dress after Ginny went back home.

A soft knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

"Dad firecalled, love. Bill and I are apparating now to help with the bonfires," Charlie said through the door, knowing better than to interrupt the process of preparation by stepping in.

"I'll join you soon," she promised and brushed through her hair once more before looking at the dress awaiting her.

It was a simple yet effective wine red Grecian dress with gold clasps to signify her affinity to the sun. She felt the red would represent the fire of her Gryffindor nature, the power of both the magical and muggle world in her life, and the passion and desire for many a thing within her. The material was soft cotton and once she put it on, she could appreciate the way it hugged her curves and waist before falling down around her hips to the floor around her bare feet. She gave herself a last once over before popping away.

She landed neatly at the edge of the Burrow's wards and looked around. She could see the bonfires already lighting up a loose circle in the vast back garden and took a deep breath. Sunflowers, honeysuckle, mint…just like she could remember it. A year has gone by, so much has changed in her own life and yet standing there before the place she once considered a place of safety and family, nothing was changed. The Burrow was still somewhat shabby and crooked but the whole building emanated love and positive energy and she couldn't help the nostalgia welling up inside her chest. Had it not been for Ginny insisting that she is present, and Charlie's gentle but persistent coaxing until she agreed to join in, she would not have been here. Merlin knew what Molly would say when she saw her… But Hermione wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, so with one last fortifying breath, she stepped through and headed around the side to the back garden.

Arthur noticed her first and with a big smile stepped closer to welcome her. "Hermione, you look splendid. Happy Lughnasadh," he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Arthur, happy Lughnasadh and thank you for the invitation," she smiled at the balding wizard, always happy to see him.

Arthur looked around for a moment before taking her hand and patting it gently. "We miss you around here, my dear. Despite what Molly said the last time, you will always be my daughter. And I am very happy to see you here with us, especially tonight."

Hermione blinked away the moisture in her eyes at such cherished words and squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Arthur. That means more than you could ever know," she said softly.

He nodded and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, leading her to the circle. Ginny positively beamed at her when she saw her dress, herself looking splendid in a deep emerald halterneck that made sure Harry could not take his eyes off her. Molly was still in the kitchen so Hermione was not sure what her reaction to Hermione's presence would be, but the moment she saw Charlie's and Bill's eyes on her, she knew tonight would be most interesting….


	11. Harvest, part 1

Ginny came over and almost instantly tugged her over to a large table outside the circle of bonfires, with all the offerings already laid out. A small wooden cup with salt, another with white flour, unprocessed grain beside it, apples, a pitcher of red wine, oils, and a variety of herbs. On the edge of the table stood several small bowls filled with the paint, something Ginny had mentioned in passing but never explained properly. She could smell the wood burning and the food cooking inside the house already, Molly working alone as the crone of the family to prepare the feast.

"You look wonderful! I thought you would go for gold or blue like the Yule ball, but the red really brings out your skin tone," Ginny complimented as she began chopping some herbs.

Hermione stood beside her and began arranging the flowers piled beside her into small bouquets to be burned along with the herbs as offerings. "Thank you. I have to say your-" she motioned at Ginny's chest vaguely, "certainly draw Harry's gaze," she said cheekily.

Ginny's grin was positively evil. "Oh I bet they do. I told you Lughnasadh was a celebration. With all the magic, I'll be surprised if he stays away long enough to finish the circle," she said in a hushed tone but clearly excited about her husband's gaze.

Hermione raised a brow. "Molly will look after the children?" she asked.

Ginny looked up. "I forget you haven't done this before. Well," she paused a little, looking down at the herbs while she explained a little closely, "all the magic and heightened emotions, it happens that married and nowadays even courting couples get a little carried away. It's a part of the celebration. The presiding couple or crone remain to guard the children and the rest of the couples usually play a game of chase in the fields or forest. And once you're caught," she trailed off, her meaning clear.

Hermione looked at her in disbelief. "Have you…with Harry?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer, this was her best friend and someone she considered her brother after all. But her curiousity won over in the end.

Ginny blushed a little but it was clearly a pleasant memory rather than embarrassment. "I always run into the lavender field, it smells nice and it's soft to lie in," she simply answered without giving too much away. And Hermione was eternally grateful for the minimalistic approach to her question.

She looked around a bit but saw no one nearby or paying them attention so she asked softly. "Have you ever seen Bill and Fleur run?"

Ginny instantly shook her head. "We didn't have time to do a Lughnasadh the year before final battle, and the August after the battle was more about mourning than celebration. And since things went south for them after that…never seen them run together," she explained.

"And Charlie? Has he ever attended?" she asked, wondering whether the dragon tamer ever brought anyone along.

Ginny once again shook her head. "He almost never comes. He came last year but was alone and spent the evening talking to Remus. This year though, things will be interesting," she grinned wickedly.

"I have no idea what you could possibly mean," Hermione said, trying to keep her features blank as she felt the heat of two intense gazes burning into her spine after mentioning their names, making her shudder a little.

"Suuuure," Ginny drew the word out nonchalantly. "That's why both of my eldest brothers are currently adjusting their trousers," she snickered cheekily.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped at the scandalous words and elbowed her in the ribs.

The redhead only laughed and went back to chopping the herbs. "But seriously. I know you're with Charlie but you've been close with Bill as well. Are you three forming a triad?" she asked softly, hoping they would not be overheard.

Hermione of course knew better. Bill's hearing was excellent and even more heightened than usual due to the full moon that would soon be rising soon. "It's…complicated," was all she said before giving her a warning look.

Ginny relented and cleaned her hands after separating the herbs into their respective bowls. "Would you accept one piece of advice at least?" she asked, leaning her hip against the table, knowing they were still observed.

Hermione finished off tying one of the bouquets with a rough cord before looking at the redhead and nodding cautiously.

Ginny leaned in close and whispered in her ear, her gaze connecting with two pairs of blue eyes across the fields, knowing Bill would be able to read her lips if not hear her voice clearly. "Run for the forest when the time comes, run like your life depends on it. And when you're caught, don't hold back," she said and pecked Hermione's cheek before rushing over to stop James from getting too close to one of the bonfires, leaving the brunette blushing and trembling both with trepidation and excitement. She was screwed. So screwed. And most likely very literally at that.

She jumped when a warm hand landed on her shoulder, turning around to see Arthur smiling at her kindly. "Arthur. Is there anything else I can help with?" she asked.

The balding wizard shook his head and looked at the table. "The bouquets are lovely, they will serve as a great offering," the smile never leaving his face as he spoke. "Everything is nearly done and the sun is setting. It will soon be time for the runes."

"The runes?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh dear, it appears Ginny did not quite explain everything," he said and shifted a little uncomfortably at having to explain this one.

Hermione noticed his behaviour and patted his arm. "Would you like me to go ask her?" she suggested, not wanting to put him into an uncomfortable situation.

Arthur however shook his head. "I once explained this to one daughter, I can do it for my other one," he offered kindly, leading her to the side of the table. "Before we cast the circle, each and every one accepts runes drawn on them in paint for the duration of the celebration. They must be drawn on by an intended, partner, friend of the family, or a parent. The children will be painted by Ginny as the mother, and Remus as the father for instance. I will draw Molly's runes and she will draw mine," he began explaining.

"What about George? He's single and childless," she said a little worriedly, guessing it was probably Fred who used to draw his in the past.

Arthur offered a saddened smile. "He will draw runes for Remus, and Remus will draw his, to represent the ties between our families. See, there is great significance to each rune, amplified by the person who is drawing them. For George, Remus will draw the runes of friendship, well-being and unity to symbolise their friendship and that of our two households. Ginny and Harry will exchange runes of love, perhaps passion, more intimate runes that are associated with a deep bond of marriage and sharing of their lives. And because it will be her husband drawing the runes, with love in heart and good intent, the runes will be strong and powerful, the magic will flow through her more freely and she will be better connected to the nature around her before the ground goes to rest for winter."

Hermione nodded, everything made sense, it was just so powerful and complex, much more complex than she ever imagined. "What about me?" she asked a little cautiously. She wasn't married, but living with one man while trying to figure out whether she wanted to be a part of a triad pack. What the hell was she doing? How will this work?

Arthur cleared his throat, apparently getting to the more uncomfortable part. "Your situation is a little bit more complicated. You could either accept runes from Molly and myself as parental figures in your life, from Harry to symbolise your deep friendship and protection over each other. But I would not recommend either of those options, when you can have much stronger runes gifted to you," he paused, trying to phrase the next bit.

"I have another option?" Hermione asked gently, wondering whether it involved Charlie.

Arthur put his arm around her shoulder and led her to a walk a little bit further away from the back garden and through the orchard. He remained silent for a few moments until he was sure they would not be overheard by anyone before turning to look at the nervous Hermione. "Don't get me wrong, Hermione, I love my wife very much. But she refuses to see and accept what is right in front of her. The relationship that you have with two of my sons," he began.

Hermione blushed a little. "If this is about the articles, Arthur, I promise, it's not what it looks like-"

But Arthur lifted a hand and shook his head to silence her. "It is not. I promise you, Hermione," he soothed, his words lacking any judgement. "We are all aware of your…courtship with Charlie, and are most delighted to see that you may yet become our daughter officially one day," he said with a warm smile at Hermione's light blush. "However I am aware of how it is in these times, and that you are in no rush. What you need to understand is that the magic that will be manifesting in the circle tonight is old, powerful and very primal. It will pull you into acknowledging deep ties to the people within the circle. And I see those ties not only between you and Charlie, but also between yourself and my eldest," he continued, the acknowledgement neither accusing, nor reproachful.

"When the boys were still at Hogwarts, Bill and Charlie used to always draw each other's runes, as they were closest as siblings, comparable to the twins. They will have to acknowledge those ties of their blood and brotherly love. What connects them however is you, and that is how they may choose to express their bond. Through you. I can see it in the way Charlie loves you, and how Bill's attention is always centred on both of you," he continued to explain, trying to make her understand the importance of this ritual. "They are both aware of what the magic will expect of them, what they are offering, and I believe they will both be drawing your runes. If they draw them separately, one after the other, they will acknowledge whatever bond they have with you as separate beings. If they agree to draw them simultaneously, you can imagine both the implications and the powerful statement of such runes," he said discretely, noticing her blush deepening at the realisation of what he was saying.

"But…is it…acceptable?" she asked, cursing herself for being too busy with work and not reading up on this more.

Arthur nodded. "Magical triads are accepted within our society as the custom is very old and these relationship used to be formed frequently in the olden days as well. It is also one of the reasons why I would urge you to consider what runes you will be gifting, and whether you will be gifting the same runes to both my sons. Triads are the most powerful of relationships there could be, magically and in bond strength."

Hermione kept her eyes on the ground, sure her face was as hot as the sun itself. "I….I want you to know that I have great respect for your family and your sons, Arthur. I just….it's complicated," she tried explaining, wanting to reassure the only stable father figure in her life that her intentions were good, but she was confused as to how to do this.

"Is it, truly?" Arthur asked, the words sudden and clear, making her look up at him. "Why don't you take a few minutes to think about it before returning to the garden so we may begin," was all he said with a knowing smile before turning to leave her to consider the situation.

"Arthur!" Hermione called when he was a few steps away and the Weasley patriarch turned to look at her curiously. "Thank you. For everything," she offered and received a warm smile in return before he disappeared around a large oak tree.

Hermione sat down beneath one of the trees and processed everything she had just been told. Here it was, the moment to make her decision. A part of her was a little angry at herself for not reading up on this, and at Charlie and Ginny for not explaining everything properly. They didn't even have time to discuss this whole pack thing with Charlie, and what it would mean to have Bill join them. Then again the two have been spending so much time together, she guessed they have discussed it and left her to make up her own mind on the whole thing.

The question was, did she want this? Could she be in a magical triad? Could she deal with the implications of being in a pack with the two Weasley brothers? She closed her eyes took a deep breath and lay her palms down on the ground as she used to do at Hogwarts near the greenhouses, to centre herself when she had too much to study. Her eyes however snapped open a moment later when the answer came to her very suddenly, the magic in the aged ground pushing her magical core to respond to her questions with the truth in her heart.

Yes, she loved Charlie.

Yes, she loved Bill as well.

Yes, she wanted to be with them both as her body and mind were telling her several weeks before Bill's departure and ever since his return.

Yes, a whole-hearted yes, she wanted it all, consequences be damned.

The question that remained was, what runes to use on them? And would they be of the same mind that she was?

With a shaky breath she got to her feet and slowly walked back, seeing that Arthur was just picking up the black paint to begin the ritual. All the offerings were already set on the ground around the large fire in the center of the circle they will be forming and the children were watching in amazement at what would happen. Hermione had guessed the couple overseeing the ceremony would begin, but who would be next was yet to be seen. Once she completed the circle with her presence, she watched attentively as Arthur stepped towards Molly and kissed her forehead as she beamed at her husband, dressed in simple black cotton dress, a cloak loosely clasped around her shoulders. Arthur dipped a finger in the black paint and drew two runes on each of Molly's arms, one over her heart, and a pentacle for protection on her forehead. When she looked closer, Hermione could see the runes of health, love, power, hearth and protection of home. Molly took the bowl from him and Arthur rolled up his sleeves above his elbows for her. She repeated the four runes, the one over his heart for love and the pentacle over his forehead.

The moment she set the paint down, Hermione felt magic beginning to rise all around them, her own magical core responding, raising gooseflesh all over her body. Ginny and Remus stepped up next and picked up the various bowls, drawing on the children who giggled happily at the ticklish feeling. Albus barely fussed, looking around himself curiously, not quite able to toddle around yet but looking all over himself as more runes were drawn on his bare legs and arms. She looked around and saw Ginny pick up another bowl, this time the green paint and smiled lovingly at Harry, sharing a quick kiss before they simultaneously dipped their fingers into the paint and began painting runes over each other's bodies with gentle caresses, the love and magic between them positively humming.

A shiver ran through her whole body and her eyes shifted at the feeling of being watched. From the other side of the circle, Charlie and Bill were both stepping around the sides of the central fire, heading towards her with measured steps. Straight for her. Their shirts were completely taken off, their torsos and flaming hair reflecting the flickering light of the fire in the darkness that was quickly surrounding them with the sun gone behind the horizon. They both stopped at the same time, a mere step away from her and Hermione felt like she couldn't move even if she wanted to, pinned to the small patch of grass she stood upon. The magic that suddenly sprung between them made her magical core flicker wildly, answering to the call of the ancient power and feeding off the two strong magical cores before her. When she finally tore her eyes from their gaze, she noticed the bowl of red paint in Charlie's hand and took a shuddering breath, already sensing she would be changed forever by what was about to happen. The whole garden seemingly stilled at the shift in magic around them, observing their each and every move.

As one, Charlie and Bill reached into the bowl and dipped their fingers, reaching for one of her arms. Their drawing was assured and simultaneous, their gaze never leaving her body as they diligently followed the patterns. Hermione couldn't see what they were drawing but her skin burned with the magic coiling around and within her, the runes shining and it felt like they were settling into her skin.

First prosperity on her upper arm, followed by wisdom near her elbow….

They dipped their fingers in the paint a second time and opened her arms toward them. Strength below the crook of her elbow…..health and healing on the inside of her wrist…

They switched sides and dipped their fingers into the paint a third time, gently moving the dress aside from her breastbone and each drawing the rune of love, Bill's on the right side, Charlie's on the left above her furiously beating heart.

They stepped behind her and Hermione shuddered, closing her eyes for a moment before feeling their fingers press gently in the middle of her spine, and together, side by side the fingers drew a double lined pentacle for protection, the symbol burning into her skin and making her stifle a soft groan of pained pleasure.

When she opened her eyes they were both standing before her again and she could feel the heat radiating from their bodies and mingling with her own. Charlie's eyes were the most vivid she had ever seen them, bright with love and passion, drawing her into his very being. Bill's eyes have shifted, the rising moon and the powerful magic drawing out the wolf beside the man, as one of his eyes remained their usual bright azure while the other had shifted to a bright swirling gold, glowing with power, need and desire.

Gasps rang around the garden as the two men got down on one knee before her and gently grasped the bottom of her dress. Hermione looked down at them, her chest heaving slightly at the sight of them before her as one, and the intimacy of the ritual and the magic shared between the three of them. She gasped when the soft breeze hit her nude legs and she instinctively reach down to grip the edge of the rising dress just as it came precariously close to her unprotected loins. She was naked underneath her dress, just as all the other women, and they stopped near the top of her thighs where she gripped the fabric tightly, nervously. She looked down and they both paused for a moment to look up at her before settling the bowl down and each gently grasping one of her outer thighs above the knee to steady her.

For the fifth and last time, their fingers dipped into the paint as one and they began to draw simultaneously. Perthro, just above her knees, acknowledging her femininity, and the possibility of their future….. Kenaz, in the middle of her thighs, signifying transformation, a revelation, raw energy, passion and sexual love… She gasped when their fingers briefly left her, only to touch her just below the raised dress line, close to her already heated core. And then she felt it, the last rune sinking into her skin. Uruz…untamed potential and strength, sexual desire and masculine potency. With that very last ninth rune, they were claiming her as theirs.

The magic around them danced wildly, accepting their claim on her right there before all the other stunned participants. Even Molly, who tried to deny everything that was happening before this night and blaming Hermione for creating discord between two of her sons, simply stood in complete silence.

Nine runes they have gifted her.

Nine.

A number unheard of, easily surpassing the six that Harry and Ginny had lovingly exchanged. And the ancient power accepted all of them and the intent behind them readily.

They gently covered her legs and stood before her, handing over the bowl of paint and awaiting her decision. This was it, her next move would either cement their decision and all three of them would be as one, or their claim would be rejected and they would return to uncertainty over their future.

Hermione drew on the strength from the magic around her and the runes covering and feeding her magical core as she turned slightly to the side and took her hands off the bowl, letting the magic hold it up for her suspended in the air. And as she dipped both her left and right hands into the paint simultaneously, gasps rippled through their audience at the clear intent to accept the claim of the two men before her. She looked them in the eyes and began to draw.

Love, strength and health over their chests, protection on their backs, she moved to the arms…all rune they have drawn on her, she was drawing onto them in response. When she dipped her fingers in for the last time, she looked into their eyes and reached towards their bellies, just above the lines of their leather trousers. Kenaz, the rune they have gifted her, beside their left hipbones, to acknowledge their transformation and desire. She paused and shifted her hands to their right hipbones. Guided by the magic, she drew Fehu, hope, success, happiness, creation, becoming…they were becoming and hopefully their future will be a happy one. She felt both men tremble under her gentle touch as she shifted to the centre, below their flat navels, above the straining leather keeping their passion constrained tightly for now. And without hesitation she drew the simple yet powerful shape of Ingwaz, acknowledging their masculinity and male fertility, family love and warmth between them, and home…a home they would all share. The runes covering all three of their bodies shone brightly once more in complete unity as the magic accepted their desired claims and sunk back into their skin. It was a spectacle unlike ever seen before in the Weasley family.

Charlie and Bill both leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips each. "We are yours, you are ours.." they both whispered, Charlie's voice soft and filled with emotion at the powerful magic, Bill's deep and rumbling through her very being at the raw power of the magic and the desire for his pack.

Hermione leaned in, whispering in both their ears the words that connected them so deeply. "You are mine, I am yours."

It took the stunned garden a few moments to return back to casting the circle and calling for the olden Gods to accept their offerings in gratitude for a fruitful harvest. To Hermione, it was as if she was observing everything from behind a veil, nearly separating her from the experience. All she could feel were the two hands holding hers as they closed the circles with their bodies, magic throbbing in her very core and blood, her body filled with love, strength, and desire. She recognised the words being spoken by Molly as something other than Latin or English but she had no recollection of them later.

Nothing.

All that existed was the magic, and the heat of the two bodies at her sides.

The fire in the middle of the circle flared and she snapped out of the haze as her hands were dropped. She took in a deep breath and felt a need to do…something.

She needed to…what was it that she needed to do?

A soft growl to her left made her turn her head and look at Bill who was once again standing beside Charlie. Their eyes held something she couldn't name, couldn't describe, and without giving command to her body, she instinctively turned and began running.

_Run for the forest when the time comes, run like your life depends on it…_


	12. Harvest, part 2

… _..And when you're caught, don't hold back._

Her bare feet hit the ground at a rapid pace with a dull sound, the soil cool and hard as the weather grew colder each day. She could barely hear the rustle of leaves and bushes as she tore through the small forest at the border of the Weasley property, evading trees and jumping over fallen logs. Her heart was beating furiously at her pace, and the magic and desire still coursing through her body. She felt herself slow down a little and hid behind a sturdy oak, leaning her back against the rough bark and gulped in desperate lungfuls of air.

The forest was beautiful, vivid in moonlight, and her magical core was positively brimming with energy as her magic reached out to the nature around her, connecting her to the rich soil and the beings around her. A rabbit…not far from her to the left…a bird, sitting upon a branch somewhere ahead… two pairs of feet, rapidly approaching and gaining upon her. She gasped and ran.

Ran so hard she didn't feel the twigs and little rocks scraping her bare feet.

Ran so fast she barely managed to evade a low twig and winced when a strand of hair got caught in it and she felt it separate from her scalp, leaving a few leaves caught in her wild mane.

She ran, and ran, and just as she saw a small hiding place, an old cave she had never seen before, a pair of unyielding arms wrapped around her waist and she lost her footing as a hard body pressed against her back. "You cannot run away from us…" a deep growling voice panted harshly in her ear and her whole body trembled at the primal power of the magical being holding her.

"Please….please don't hurt me…" she whispered in between deep shuddering breaths. She didn't even realise that her eyes were filled with tears which spilled over her heated cheeks until she felt a pair of warm, callused hands cup her face and wipe them away.

"Never. We would never hurt you love," Charlie soothed her with a gentle word and touch as he leaned down to connect their lips in an ardent kiss that made her reach up and cling onto him tightly.

She gasped when a soft growl sounded from behind her and a pair of strong hands gripped her hips firmly, pulling her tightly against a very prominent hard length. Bill rubbed against her body in primal need, the wolf inside him powerful under the bright full moon that lit their bodies and the small clearing they stood upon. "You're ours, witch…"

"Yours…" she gasped instinctively as Charlie pressed against her front, her flushed breasts pressing against his firm chest while her inner muscles quivered when a second hard length pressed against her hipbone. She couldn't possibly take both of them. Could she?

The rough ripping sound was the only warning she received before the remains of her dress pooled around her feet and she stood between them nude as the day she was born. Impatient hands sought her flesh and she moaned in delight when one of her pebbled nipples was pinched roughly, her whole frame shaking in anticipation. She couldn't even tell whose hands were gripping her hips, and who was bruising her neck with a set of talented lips. It didn't matter. They would be as one anyway. One.

She gasped when she was hoisted up and wrapped her legs instinctively around Charlie's waist, the fingers tugging on her wild curls pulling her down for an all-consuming kiss. Her hips rubbed against the firm belly between them and Charlie groaned at the feeling of her rough curls against his sensitive skin, and the moisture he could already feel gathering at her entrance in preparation for their joining. A light brush of hands below her cheeks brought Hermione out of the kiss and she watched as Charlie's brow furrowed with pleasure when his trousers were tugged off and his arousal sprung free of the tight confines.

"Down…down…I want to ride you…" she whispered in his ear and he groaned passionately as he lowered himself down on his knees before leaning back to lie upon the cold ground.

Hermione wasted no time and rubbed her hips over his hardened length before lifting up enough to guide him in. She cried out softly as her muscles stretched around the girth rapidly, used to preparation on any other day before Charlie even attempted to enter her. Her head lolled back, only to land on a firm shoulder. Bill panted in her ear as he grasped her hips and lifted her until she felt only the tip still within her and guided her roughly down to take Charlie all in once more. She cried out at the pressure and moaned lowly, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Charlie as she clamped down around him at the sensation of being so filled.

"That's it… take all of him in before you take us both…" Bill growled in her ear and she couldn't help her body tightening around Charlie once more as she began rocking above the dragon tamer.

Charlie couldn't believe it still, the way she had readily accepted their offerings, and the way their magic eagerly combined just like their bodies desired to do right now. It took them hours of arguing back and forth will Bill. It was too soon, he had only been back for a week, this was a big decision, but clearly Hermione knew her own heart, and the year of separation was barely felt after forgiveness was granted. They were to be a triad now, a pack, and Charlie could feel the realisation of it making his magical core and his whole being alight with fire. He needed more….more of Hermione, more of Bill, more of their union and connection. With a dark groan he thrust upwards just as Hermione was sitting over him and her scream of pleasure was music that reverberated right through his very blood.

Bill could smell her longing and desire from the moment they had begun painting their agreed runes over her soft skin. He could feel the heat and excitement rolling off Charlie as well, as they stood beside each other and moved as one, their magical cores already aligned even before the ceremony began. It was never a question of how they would express their own connection, the answer was obvious. The question was, would Hermione accept them both, into her mind, heart, magic and her very body. The primal instincts were rising within him like crushing waves as the moonlight made his magical core pulse with need to mount, the need to claim.

He pressed Hermione down into Charlie's chest and she barely managed to catch herself and steady her body with arms stretched around Charlie's head as the redhead took over. He gripped her hips and began to work her harder, thrusting deeper to press firmly against the small bundle of nerves inside his lover that made her lips fall open in silent cries of pleasure. He nearly choked when her body suddenly clenched around him and Hermione trashed atop his sweaty body as pleasure shook her body without warning. Charlie was close, so close himself but a light pinch to the tender skin just below his sack made him hiss in pain and stop his hips from thrusting any further. His gaze connected with Bill's over Hermione's shoulder and damp curls, and he knew this was it. Bill would be joining them and they would be one.

Hermione lay her forehead against Charlie's collarbone as last shudders of pleasure wrecked her body, the small beads of her sweat mixing with the light sheen covering Charlie's tan chest. Merlin, Mordred, and Morgana…..they have never once been bored in bed and Charlie adored making her come over and over until she couldn't take any more, but this…this was magnificent. The magic lit every single nerve in her body and the pleasure had nearly made her loose conscience. Her body was aching and throbbing, but not with exhaustion. More….she needed more….

A soft cry of pleasure tore through the forest clearing as she felt an agile tongue press flat against the small puckered opening just above Charlie's still hard length filling her. The dragon tamer groaned in her ear as the tip of the slick muscle managed to catch him at the base and gave an involuntary thrust into the still quaking heat surrounding him. Hermione looked up at him and he nipped her bottom lip before soothing the small hurt with his tongue, groaning when she sucked it between her lips and pulled him into a passionate kiss as Bill continued to pleasure her back opening. She groaned against his lips as she felt the tip press into her quickly before disappearing once more, only to be replaced by a slick finger, pressing through the protesting muscles not used to accepting anything within her. She gritted her teeth for a moment as she clenched around the thick digit before groaning lowly as her muscles relaxed a little and he slipped in completely. Charlie looked up at Bill and panted softly. He could feel them both, Hermione's body gripping and quivering around him. Only a thin wall of flesh was separating them. He groaned when Bill's gaze zeroed in on him and a row of sharpened teeth glistened in the moonlight as the curse breaker grinned darkly and crooked his finger, running it along Charlie's length through the wall separating them. Charlie gritted his teeth as his length throbbed with the need to thrust and pound at the surreal touch.

"Fuck…" he rasped, his throat tightened with need. "Stop fucking around and get on with it or I swear to Merlin-" the threat cut off as Hermione cried out at a second digit pressing inside her to stretch her already taunt body. Her muscles clenched around them both and tore low, pleased groans from the men.

"Stop arguing and fuck me…" she positively snarled, her words washing over them both powerfully as magic itself could be heard in her voice.

Bill's answering snarl was even louder and darker, the wolf within his cursed blood clawing its way to the surface at the demanding tone. Hermione whimpered when she felt blunt teeth clamp down on her shoulder and stilled immediately, going pliant under Bill's body as he pulled his fingers out and she felt something much larger and harder press against her. She trembled in momentary fright, wondering if her body could take them both, kissed away a moment later by Charlie's reassuring lips as the teeth left her skin.

"We've got you love. Bill will go slow…" he promised, his eyes brokering no argument as they fixed firmly on his brother.

Bill growled, fighting his need to mount and take as his wolf desired but the magic in his blood made him grip Hermione's hips firmly and press forward at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Hermione's fingers scrambled over the rough ground to find purchase as her body was stretched nearly to her limit with every single inch that continued to press inside her. She felt Bill's hips finally press against her soft cheeks and her body clenched down on them both, to stop them from moving as she trembled with the pleasure of all three of them joining.

"Hermione…..focus love…listen to me…" Charlie urged, choking on his words as she nearly squeezed his very soul out of him through those powerful inner muscles. "You need to relax…lean down, we'll do the rest…" he guided her down for a soft kiss and was grateful when she started loosening her hold on them.

As the muscles gripping them both relaxed a little, they could feel the way their lengths pressed against each other, the thin barrier separating them barely felt. Their eyes met and Charlie shuddered when he saw that both of Bill's eyes had turned a glowing gold of the wolf. He was claiming them both through Hermione's body and Charlie's magical core throbbed at the connection of their magic that was starting to intertwine closely the moment their three bodies joined as one.

"Move…." Hermione whispered as she braced one of her hands on the cold ground, the other interlacing with Charlie's hand beside their bodies.

Bill was the first to pull back a little and thrust back in, trying to control the strength in his hips as Hermione's body got used to the double claiming. She was jolted against Charlie's form with each thrust as far as Bill's grip on her hips would allow before she felt an answering thrust from Charlie as well. It took them a few minutes to work out how it felt best before they began taking turns thrusting in and out of Hermione's body, tugging her in both directions and making her nearly loose her mind with the pleasure. The ache in her body was slowly leaving as her pleasure mounted and she could not hold her cries back any longer. She couldn't take any more…her body was too sensitive….she was going to… the light that exploded behind her tightly clenched eyelids was nearly blinding as wave after wave of pleasure wrecked her body, stronger than anything she had ever felt before.

A sharp pain laced through the pleasure but she barely felt it as her body continued thrusting between them through her orgasm. Charlie felt a rough hand slip into his free one and clamped his own fingers around it as he felt himself drawn to the edge only a few moments after Hermione clenched around them like a vice. He thrust once… twice… thrice more before he was spilling deep inside the witch atop him, a sharp pain radiating from his shoulder as magic burst from his very being. Bill tore his teeth away from Charlie's flesh as he howled powerfully to the moon and joined them both in the magical and physical climax, his magic joining theirs, forever bound with power last seen centuries ago.

They all shuddered as the magic stabbed at their magical cores, links tightening fast between their beings, their minds, their hearts. This was beyond a mating, beyond any kind of bonding ceremony either of them ever heard of. This was magic itself binding them as one with power more ancient than their world. And it left all three of them breathless for a moment before the magic, finally satisfied with their joining, settled back into their cores and they were left in a sweaty, sticky and dirty heap on the ground, dirt sticking to their flushed, damp skin.

Hermione tried to shift but gasped as the dull ache in her lower body changed into a sharp stab of pain at the movement. "Urgh, you two will be the death of me," she groaned and reached up to feel her aching shoulder, her fingers coming away bloodied. She looked down at Charlie and noticed the blood drying on his shoulder as well, a deep bite from Bill's teeth already healing there as well. It was done, they were one, they were pack.

She felt two sets of warm lips kiss her neck before Bill stood up and lifted her in his arms, soothing her soft groan at the ache in her body. "We need hot water and potions. Let's go home," he said as Charlie got to his feet beside him. They didn't give the torn clothing lying around a moment of consideration as Charlie wrapped his arms around them both and apparated them smoothly through the wards of Hermione's flat and into a new chapter in their lives.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione woke to the soft morning sun dancing across her skin, and her body protesting movement. She ached all over, every muscle and joint, the most prominent of them the dull ache in her lower body. Her eyes remained closed as the memories of the previous night flooded her mind and she couldn't have a soft smile spreading upon her lips. Even now, as she lay there motionless, she could feel the two men lying on each side of her. Their body heat, their magical auras, even their moods. To her right, a soft blue aura, like the skies on a clear day…Charlie. He was peaceful, sleeping dreamlessly and felt somewhat…muted to her senses. That must be because he was sleeping, she realised. She felt with her core and senses to the other side of the bed and sensed….amusement, and a bit of worry, spiking up just beneath the surface. The emotions were clear as day and she slowly reached her hand out towards the swirling emerald aura that was Bill. It was so dark yet so vivid, lively. Like a thick pine forest.

Her hand was gently caught in a roughened hand and a kiss was pressed to each fingertip gently, making her smile. "Hey," she whispered softly and blinked her eyes open to look at the man.

Bill's long hair was dishevelled, the scars on his cheek stretching a little with his smile. His eyes were back to their sparkling self as he looked her over carefully. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently, not wanting to wake his brother from the peaceful sleep.

Hermione stretched a little and winced before scooting over and pressing her nude frame into his body, welcomed freely to curl into his chest as he held her close. "Achy, but I'll be fine," she answered, caressing his chest slowly. She could feel their magic beneath her fingertips, coiling together and around each other playfully, welcomingly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. The wolf was too strong," Bill tried to explain but she merely shook her head.

"Last night was more than any of us could imagine. What happened and what it means-" she couldn't quite finish the sentence, still getting used to the fact that they were for all intents and purposes bonded for life as pack, and as a powerful magical triad in a bod that went beyond any marriage.

Bill trailed the length of her spine with his fingertips carefully as he observed her facial expressions and tried to sense her emotions. Wonder…..excitement…..love….a bit of discomfort, probably at the pain, but no trepidation or hesitation. "Are you alright with this? Truly alright," he asked, pulling her chin up to look into her eyes.

Hermione leaned up and kissed him gently. "Yes. I think a part of me felt it even before you left, the pull to the both of you. I just never knew what it was," she mused before turning serious. "This will be a process, and will take a lot of work to figure out, settle in. We should probably move…" she looked around her bedroom where they crashed last night, piled on her king size bed. "Think we can make it work?"

Bill nodded immediately. "If you can both put up with my curse, and mood swings."

Hermione smiled and replied in kind. "And if you can put up with my bad days and OCD."

"And right now I'm putting up with both of you without any tea in my system," Charlie grumbled and rolled over, pressing up close against Hermione and swinging a heavy arm around her hip, his hand landing somewhere near Bill's ribs. "If I can put up with that, we'll be fine," he mumbled, still trying to get the sleep out of his system.

"Well look who's a sunshine in the morning," Hermione snickered and squirmed a little, the heat of the two bodies pressed to her a bit too much.

"Hmmm tea?" the dragon tamer yawned widely and scratched his head, his shorter curling locks a right mess.

"Please," she smiled and felt Bill nodding as well before Charlie let them lounge around a bit while he headed for the kitchen, not even bothering to put anything on.

Hermione nuzzled into the firm scarred chest before her and yawned a bit. "Well, at least it's a good start to the-"

"MOTHER!" Charlie's embarrassed voice cut through her.

That one word worked better than a hundred volts, both of them jumping out of bed despite their bodies' protestations. "Shit, you have got to me kidding me. I didn't even notice her coming through the wards," Hermione mumbled as she quickly grabbed the first summer dress she could find and slipped it over her head, making sure the straps weren't slipping down, while Bill summoned a pair of sweatpants.

"Well, we were supposed to stay for a meal last night," he reminded her but she just shook her head.

"Way too early to be dealing with Molly, she hates me," she grumbled and twisted her hair up into a messy bun, pinning it down with a clip.

"Hey," Bill gently slipped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the completely healed silver bite mark on her shoulder, making her shudder a little at the binding magic that was still settling in her body. "She doesn't hate you. She's just overbearing," he said, trying to be diplomatic for both mum's and Hermione's sake. He felt Hermione's nervous aura and squeezed her gently in his arms until she stopped squirming before the mirror. "Stop worrying, come on. We best face the music," he said and took her hand before heading around the corner.

Molly thankfully turned away while Charlie summoned a pair of jeans from his wardrobe and slipped them on. "I'm sorry, Charlie dear, I was hoping you would all be awake by now," She said, turning back around to look at her second eldest.

"What are you doing here, mum?" he asked, hands deep in his pockets as he faced her.

"Well I-"

"Charlie. Is that any way to greet your mother?" Hermione asked from the doorway as she stepped through, back straight and chin a little raised, not unkindly but in slight resentment of the woman who had shunned her and her relationship for a year inviting herself over. She could see however that her unease was felt by her partners and offered a small albeit reserved smile. "May I offer you a cup of tea, Molly? We were just about to make some."

Molly looked at all three of them before nodding. "That would be lovely, thank you," she said before remembering the basket in her hands. "I brought you some raisin and cinnamon rolls for brunch," she offered.

Hermione took it from her hands and motioned for the sofa. "Very kind of you. Please, sit. Tea will be just a moment," she said and headed for the kitchen to busy herself with the tea and gather her strength for the upcoming conversation. Thanking all Gods and Goddesses out there for her stocking a few potions in her kitchen for quick injury relief, she pulled out three pain relief potions from the cabinet and fixed their cups before levitating them over along with a small pot and china for Molly, the sweet pastry and plates following after her before settling on the table between them.

She sat down carefully and was relieved to feel an unobtrusive cushioning charm before leaning back and sipping on her tea. An awkward silence descended over the four of them as no one quite knew what to say. Bill finally reached for one of the rolls and took a large bite, humming softly. "These are great mum, thanks," he offered.

Molly adjusted her dress and smiled at her son. "You're most welcome dear. You left so suddenly last night I did not even get to give you some food to take home with you," her smile a little stiff by the end of the sentence.

"The circle was magically taxing, we thought it best to get our rest," the curse breaker answered readily, skirting around it diplomatically.

"I see," Molly said before looking around. "Is this where you are living for the moment? If you needed a place to stay, you could have returned home. Or to the cottage," she said nonchalantly, but it was clear the light tone was a bit forced.

Hermione stiffened in her seat a little but kept her features carefully blank until she felt the warmth and love of the two men beside her, a soothing hand landing on each of her crossed thighs.

"The cottage was sold, as we agreed with Fleur. She is no longer a part of my life, and sadly made the decision that Victoire will not be either. My home is with Charlie and Hermione now," he said evenly, setting the unfinished pastry back down on the plate, his appetite leaving him at his mother's attitude.

Molly looked to be silently stewing for a moment before she finally couldn't take it any longer. "You three have made right spectacles of yourselves last night. A triad? In the family? The scandal! Have you thought of your reputations? Your careers? How this will impact your father?" she hissed a little.

Hermione stifled a groan at the headache she felt coming. Despite Molly's attitudes, she loved the woman dearly but her over-dramatic nature was not what she wanted to deal with right now.

"You know that's rubbish, mum. Fred and George were both seeing Angelina Jones before the final battle. You know they would have formed a triad anyway had Fred still been with us," Charlie cut through before Hermione could respond.

Molly's lips pursued into a thin light, the mention of her lost son still a tender topic. "That would have been none of your business. The twins have always been somewhat different."

"And this is your business how exactly, mum?" Bill countered with a raised brow, the hypocrisy positively ludicrous. "We are all consenting adults, and we made the choice to be together. Are you not happy that two of your sons are happier than they've ever been, with a young woman who you once said you consider to be your daughter and can't wait to make officially a part of the family?" he reminded her, knowing he was hitting the nail over the head.

Molly straightened in her seat and set her cup down. "Not like this. The scandal this will create will drag with the family for years!"

"With all due respect Molly," Hermione finally said softly but clearly, her eyes focused on the plump witch across from her, "I spoke to Arthur last night and he was more than happy at the prospect of our relationship and perhaps a possibility of being a part of the family officially. I am now aware that triads are socially accepted as it is an old custom, and even if they were not, I would not be able to choose between the love I hold for both of your sons. You've brought them up to be great men, and they have chosen to share their life with me. I am not giving that up and hope you will come to accept our bond one day."

"All bonds can be broken," Molly sniffed at her response.

"Not this one, mum. Charlie and Hermione are both my pack, and our magic is bound together as a magical triad by the ancient Lughnasadh powers. We are for all intents and purposes bonded for life," Bill said, squeezing Hermione's thigh encouragingly.

Molly stood silently and headed for the fireplace. "We will see about that. You are still my sons however, and are both welcome to join us for lunch on Sundays. I expect to see you next week. The Burrow!" and with those last words, she disappeared in the green flames.

A deafening silence followed her departure and Hermione downed the rest of her tea, grateful that the pain was starting to subside. "Well that went splendidly," she commented, every word dripping heavily with sarcasm.

"I don't know mum like this. I don't get at all why she's being this difficult," Bill shook his head, not quite sure where this disrespect towards Hermione was coming from.

"Me neither, brother. Me neither," Charlie sighed as his shoulders released some tension, the ache in his body abating as well.

Hermione got up, her appetite lost as well and headed back towards her bedroom.

"Love?" Charlie called after her.

"I'm fine. Going for a run," she said, her shoulders tense. This was not how what she wished the start for them to be like. A good run would clear her head and they could maybe enjoy the rest of their day afterwards.

"You should be resting." Bill reached out with his magic and caressed her magical core, hoping she would listen.

Hermione offered them a small smile. "You rest up. I won't be long, just need to stretch my legs is all. Can you order something from Tim's Deli? I don't feel like cooking today," she said before disappearing into the bedroom to change.

Bill and Charlie exchanged a quick look before heading their separate ways to get dressed for the day, knowing there was no stopping her when she got like this.

* * *

Hermione retuned two hours later, completely exhausted and aching but feeling much better. She turned off the pounding beat in her ears and stepped into the flat, greeted by a heart-warming sight. Something smelled absolutely delicious, and her partners were spread out on the sofa in complete relaxation. Her partners. That would still take some getting used to. Bill was sitting up, his long legs stretched out before him and arm supported by the sofa as he held a book and read quietly. Charlie was sprawled out leisurely on his back, head in Bill's lap as he read through some files for work as well, the ease with each other perfectly natural between them. They both looked up when she kicked off her trainers and headed to sit down for a moment, picking up one of their mugs and taking a sip from the warm tea. Very milky and entirely too sweet, Charlie's.

"Feel better, love?" Charlie smiled, taking in her flushed cheeks and contented lilac magical aura.

"Much," she admitted and stretched her arm above and behind her back, stretching in place. "Smells good, what did you order?" she sniffed curiously. Something with spices and coconut.

"We didn't, I cooked," Bill smiled as he closed his book. "Green Thai curry and coconut rice. Hungry?"

"Starving, but stinky," she said and pushed a stray, damp curl out of her face. "I'll grab a quick shower and we can eat?" she suggested.

By the time she joined them again, the table was set and they settled into conversation naturally, as they often used to do before last night. There was a new layer of awareness of each other at the table though, each laugh accompanied by a brightening of one's aura and the genuine sensation of happiness that flowed between them. Neither of them commented on it though, mutually sensing that they were all getting used to it without a problem.

"Hmm, that was delicious, thank you," Hermione smiled and took a sip of wine, smiling warmly when Bill kissed the inside of her wrist.

"I'll cook more often, we can take turns," he offered and felt Hermione's mood shift a little - thoughtfulness. "What's on your mind, love?" he asked, sensing Charlie was waiting for her response with equal curiosity.

"I was wondering if we could all take a week off from work. We should sort out the practicalities and start looking at properties," she suggested.

"Are you sure you want to move? You love this place," Charlie asked a little worriedly, not wanting to uproot Hermione because of their bond.

Hermione offered a reassuring smile, letting them feel her certainty. "You both prefer the country and it will be good for us to get away from the city. Full moons will be more peaceful that way as well, closer to nature. We can apparate everywhere anyway so transport is no problem," she explained.

It was reasonable and practical, but also something they would all appreciate as their lives were so busy with work, living somewhere in the country might be a bit of a getaway from the hectic pace of the city. Hermione snorted, thinking about all the great poet of the classical canon that she adored. All fleeing the urban for the pastoral paradise. Would they be considered a cliche? Who cared, they had their reasons, and that was all that mattered.

"What about the Skeeter investigation?" Charlie inquired.

"Oh that is all set in motion," Hermione's smile was positively evil, her aura darkening a bit with mischief. "I sent the owl with an offer for an exclusive interview but we'll need to negotiate, which should give Bill enough time to finish combing through her finances. We'll be wiser then, and prepared to track her."

Bill chuckled at her eagerness to see the beetle's downfall. "That works out nicely. How about we hit Gringotts tomorrow for all the formalities, finances, last wills, the lot. I mean, if it's not too soon," he said, not sure whether they were all in agreement.

Hermione shook her head. "Yesterday, I might have considered it too soon. But I think we should acknowledge the fact that we are bonded legally as well and make sure everything is in order. It makes sense," she squeezed their hands.

"And then we'll start looking for a new home," Charlie grinned, already planning on a much larger bed to fit them into better.

Hermione saw right through him and just shook her head in amusement. "Sure. Let's send out the memos to work to get it out of the way. I need a nap."

"Hmm you read my mind…" Charlie grinned roguishly.

"Not quite," Bill poked his side and a small teasing scuffle between them broke out.

Hermione just leaned back in her seat and sipped on her wine, knowing she would have her hands full most likely for the rest of her life with the two Weasley brothers. At least she wouldn't be bored.


	14. Chapter 14

They apparated into Bill's office at Gringotts the following morning, two memos already awaiting him at the desk. One accepting his week-long leave, the other from Gizzinkle, the goblin presiding over his and Charlie's accounts. "Well, looks like we're expected," he said as he requested for the goblin to join them while Hermione and Charlie settled on the small love seat below the window. They stopped by at Starbucks on their way, the morning bright and beautiful enough to make it worth the extra effort for a large cup of tea.

"Does he already know?" Hermione asked, wondering if Argrund, the keeper of her accounts, has already been informed.

"It appears that way. Our bonding must have registered legally as well if he does, which means the Ministry has it in public records. We really should address this sooner rather than later," he mused, just as a sharp knock interrupted them.

Hermione attempted to sit up a bit more properly, but Charlie held her close to his side, so she relented and leaned into him as an aged goblin came in and secured the door. "Messers Weasley, Madam, may I offer congratulations on your bonding," he said cordially, acknowledging the mutual respect between himself and the war heroes he represented.

"Thank you, Gizzinkle. And do forgive the irregular summons, I hope I did not jeopardise your schedule," Bill offered as he motioned for him to join them by taking a seat.

"I must admit to great surprise when the record appeared on my desk this morning. I have already spoken to Argrund, and he lent me your files to deal with this transition as smoothly as possible, if Madam so wishes," the goblin offered, pushing the half-moon glasses higher up his pointed nose. Goblins were generally unpleasant folk, but Gizzinkle was well-aged, and respective of those who respected him. It was one of the reasons why Charlie listened to his brother several years ago when choosing a new account manager.

"Thank you, Gizzinkle, and please do send my regards to Argrund as well, for allowing you to deal with this matter," Hermione offered before taking another sip of her tea.

The goblin acknowledged her with a respectful nod before opening one of the three thick files he was carrying. "This is the official Ministry record we received, recognising your bond as a magical trial. The bonding magic manifested itself late last Saturday night," he said and handed over the document to Bill. The curse breaker looked at it briefly before handing it over to Charlie who held it out for himself and Hermione to read.

There it was, their names in the middle of a public bond and marriage record, section 1259A, interminable magical bonding. She felt Charlie's fingers lightly skim her arm as if in question and smiled at him, handing the record back. "Could we possibly have a copy for our personal records?" she asked the goblin.

"Absolutely. I will have it with you before you leave today," Grizzinkle nodded and pulled out three different account summary lists, handing each to their representative owner. "According to the laws associated with interminable bonds, you have the right to merge your accounts, all that you own, or keep them separate. If you wish to file an official statement of separated accounts in case you decide to separate households in the future, I am obliged to preside over it. Any changes to the last wills as well. For the moment however I need to know whether the Madam will be accepting your family name," he looked questioningly at Hermione.

She froze momentarily in panic, completely forgetting about this little detail. Was she ready to give up her name, the only thing she had left of her muggle roots? And how would the rest of the family react to this news? Her taking on the family name and officially becoming a Weasley like this.

"Perhaps if we could have a moment to discuss, the decisions will be easier to make," Bill hinted and Grizzinkle took the cue, leaving them momentarily to discuss it in private.

"You don't have to be a Weasley if you don't want to be, love," Charlie said gently, sensing her confusion and trepidation.

"It's not that I don't want to be one. It's the whole situation with your mother and family, the fact that we bonded unofficially, me being the last Granger…" Hermione sighed and ran a hand through the curls spilling over her shoulders and down the swell of her chest. "Don't *you* think it's too soon?" she looked between the two of them.

Bill shook his head. "I meant what I said, and I'm sure you did as well. We are yours, you are ours. Whether we progress with the legalities as well is up to you. We can't accept your name according to our laws since we are from a pureblood lineage, so you would have to accept ours."

"Or you could do the whole hyphenated thing, and be a Granger-Weasley," Charlie suggested as another option to contemplate.

Hermione thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "Too long, it would be impractical. I would probably lose patience for it," she sighed. "Would you prefer if I was officially a Weasley as well?" she asked.

Bill and Charlie exchanged a long look and Hermione felt the silent communication as well as the contemplative mood shifting between the two men. "It's your decision, but I would like my bonded to share their life with me completely, including taking my name and making it ours instead. Us as family," Charlie finally said, looking away from Bill and back at the woman still curled into his side.

Bill was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Fleur went back to her maiden name. Who knows, maybe she will marry again soon. But that's irrelevant. As pack, I would prefer it if you acknowledged the legal union as well. But the choice still remains yours," he agreed.

Hermione looked at them both before curling closer in the Charlie. Screw what anyone thinks. They were a triad, forming a family of their own, and taking on the Weasley name would in no way erase her roots. "Okay, I'll be Mrs. Weasley," She cringed a little. "Urgh, sounds like someone referring to Molly," she groaned, making them both crack up.

Grizzinkle returned shortly with some more tea and they tackled the bureaucracy with a renewed gusto. Their savings accounts were joint into one vault for them to share, but for practical reasons they decided to keep their regular accounts and vaults separate, in their own names. They would be sharing a household anyway, costs can always be figured out when necessary. They added each other into their last wills, as the war had taught them to always be prepared for any eventuality. When Grizzinkle asked whether they wanted to prepare paperwork in case separation occurred at some point despite the interminable nature of their bond, they didn't even want to hear of it. A few hours later, they each had their new keys, copies of all the changed documentations and headed out into the warm afternoon. Another step towards their joint future…

* * *

"It actually bonded you? Like…bonded bonded?" Ginny gaped at Hermione over her iced coffee.

Hermione nodded. "It even manifested officially. We are registered with the Ministry as a bonded magical triad under interminable bonds."

"So this is actually for life. Merlin, Hermione! What will you do?" she asked, still somewhat shocked. Yes, she saw the magic was very happy with them acknowledging each other but a bonding by the ancient Lughnasadh powers? Practically unheard of!

"We've already started settling into it. It's difficult at moments, our magic is still not quite settled in and we can sort of feel each other's emotions and moods shifting. But the paperwork is official, and we're being practical. They are both currently viewing a house," Hermione smiled fondly.

It has been only four days since the night of their bonding and they were still better than ever. After the practicalities and bureaucracy were dealt with, they rested in their current home and just enjoyed the way their skin prickled pleasantly every time the most simple of touches passed between them. They started looking at properties just yesterday, and had three already lined up for viewing. Hermione was supposed to go with them today but she couldn't refuse Ginny's call when the redhead looked utterly confused about Molly's raging. It appeared her new mother-in-law was not keeping her dissatisfaction with their bond quiet. They've already received a letter from George, congratulating them on their bond and wishing them all the best with their lives. Hermione had to laugh at the cheeky envelope that opened to release a few obnoxious kissing sounds and the many pink hearts that kept rising out of it until they finished reading his note. And since Ginny was here now, Arthur was the only one they haven't heard from yet.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry, was away with the fairies," she took another sip of her tea before setting it down.

"Did you hear what I asked?" Ginny was already grinning, seeing right through her.

"You know I didn't," Hermione reprimanded her for the cheek.

Ginny sighed dramatically. "Fine, fine, I'll repeat it. Just don't tell me what kind of naughty fantasy involving my brothers you were thinking about," she grinned.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped and slapped her arm lightly in outrage.

The redhead just laughed at her blush and shook her head. "Okay, I'll stop. I was asking whether you've considered children yet."

Hermione raised a brow. "Do I look like I want to settle down and have babies right now?"

"No offense but I always thought you'd never be bonded in the first place. You always spoke about dedication to work and maybe companionship but never marriage," Ginny pointed out.

"It's not that I'm opposed to it. I'm married or bonded or whatever you want to call it, and I'm happy. I just, I don't know. Children are a step too far for me right now, so we're being careful, as we were with Charlie."

"And what about a wedding?" Ginny prodded further.

Hermione looked at her a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were bonded so suddenly, by ancient powers, just the three of you. And that's all nice, but you do know there will be a lot of talk and press about the fact that you haven't had a wedding, or at least some kind of a ceremony," Ginny's tone might have been gentle but Hermione didn't feel soothed.

She was right. They have been practical and doing everything that would help them start their lives together as smoothly as possible, without thinking of actually having bonded without letting anyone properly know outside the family. The Ministry having a record of it was one thing, but hardly anyone paid attention to those. Hermione was quite frankly surprised the press hasn't caught wind of this yet. Maybe they should get ahead of the wave.

A loud *crack* interrupted them as Bill and Charlie apparated straight into the living room, both smiling widely.

"Ladies," Bill greeted and leaned down to kiss Ginny's cheek before leaning over Hermione to give her a proper kiss.

She chuckled and accepted one from Charlie as well before she was once again sandwiched between their warm bodies. Their auras were happy and light, the viewing must have gone well. "Thanks for your advice Ginny, I'll discuss it with these two," she promised, laughing a little when Charlie tickled her side for referring to them so casually.

"No worries, I know when to take my leave," Ginny grinned cheekily before they said their goodbyes and she flooed back to her home in Hogsmeade.

"How was the house?" Hermione asked as she leaned back against Charlie's chest and smiled when Bill picked up her feet and rubbed her ankles gently.

"It was beautiful but I don't think it's quite for us."

"What do you mean?" she looked at Bill questioningly.

"It reminded me too much of Shell Cottage," he admitted.

Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand gently. "Then we'll look at the others. It needs to be comfortable for all of us."

She felt Charlie's lips travel down her neck and hummed in delight. "Are you trying to distract me from important conversation?" she teased.

"Absolutely. I haven't touched you in three hours. I don't know how I've managed to go that long without," he mumbled against her skin before sucking lightly on her pulse.

Hermione groaned softly. "Not yet, we have more to talk about," she tried protesting.

"Later…" Bill growled softly and his insistent fingers started working on her skinny jeans.

"Guys, seriously. Important things," she tried once more though her resolve was weakening, only to crumble a moment later when Charlie tugged at her chin and claimed her lips in a heated kiss. Who was she to protest against that indeed...

She toyed with Charlie's tongue while Bill's hands impatiently tugged her jeans and knickers off in one go, making her shudder in pleasure when her thighs were pushed apart and she felt the first sweep of his tongue over the little button of joy.

"Ungh… right here?...anyone could….come through…the floo…." She tried protesting but couldn't hold back a moan when a thick digit pressed deep inside her and made her hips grind up against the delicious intrusion.

While he still had his wits about him, Charlie pulled out his wand and flicked it at the floo to close it down from any calls before chucking it on the table, the loud clattering noise of wood against wood lost in Hermione's moan of pleasure at having another finger added to her pleasure.

"On your knees witch, hold the edge of the sofa," Bill growled darkly into her ear after making sure she was ready enough for him.

Hermione took one look at them and knew this would be fast and rough. They've taken plenty of time over the past couple of days to just enjoy the feel of each other, and figuring out how each of them liked their pleasure when they were all together. This would be nothing like it. She tossed her t-shirt off and got up on her knees on the soft cushions, her eyes meeting Charlie's open jeans as he stood behind the sofa and quickly shucked his clothes. She couldn't help herself, it was right there, before her, and her tongue lapped out to taste the moisture already gathering at the tip.

Charlie groaned and looked down at her as he finally let the shirt slip from his shoulders and cupped her cheek, guiding her face up for one last deep kiss before pressing between those plush lips. He loved it when Hermione used to sometimes just surprise him with a quick blowjob after a long day of work and suck all the stress right out of him. His fingers slipped further into her hair and a groan of pleasure was torn from him when her throat swallowed around the tip of his length, clenching with the need to moan her pleasure.

Bill slipped deep inside her carefully at that moment, knowing she might be a bit sore after the past few days of their pleasure. They might need to take a break for a day or two to recuperate but the very thought only made him want to drive into her faster and harder to pull every last bit of pleasure from the beautiful body in his arms. Neither of them could get enough of Hermione, her body always welcoming them in, her pleasure their reward. The slick heat that enveloped him compared to nothing in this world, as their magical cores connected and emotions and pleasure flittered between their bodies. Feeling the pleasure of his two bond mates on top of his own was comparable to none.

Charlie would feel embarrassed for how quickly he was nearing his edge, if he didn't know they were all in the same boat. Hermione swallowed around him without reservation, being pressed closer and harder against him with each firm thrust of Bill's hips. He looked at his brother over their bonded shoulder and nodded, letting him know to go for it as he was getting close. Hermione cried out around the firm length between her lips when she felt Bill pinch her pebbled nipples, feeling herself already tightening around him. There was no use fighting it. She could feel them both, teetering on the edge, the emotions and triple pleasure overloading all their sense. And she fell, hard, her body bursting with pleasure just as she felt Charlie's thick come coat her tongue and Bill following them with one last thrust, spilling deep within her.

She panted softly through her nose as she looked up into Charlie's eyes and deliberately swallowed, knowing what it did to him when he saw her like that. The dragon tamer groaned softly and leaned down to kiss her deeply for her efforts, pecking her soft lips after a moment. "Minx. Don't tease now, give us some time to recover."

"I think I might need some time myself, " She grimaced a little when Bill pulled out and she felt his seed start leaking down her thigh. "Okay, 48 hours of 'don't touch Hermione' begins now," she said resolutely and quickly got off the sofa, making her way as best she could to the bathroom to clean up.

"Two days? Can we manage that long without?" Charlie called after her.

"Only one way to find out!" she called and chuckled to herself as she found a flannel and began cleaning up. It would be a miracle if they did. She did finally consult some books yesterday and apparently the bonded often preferred to stay close to each other in the 'adjustment period' after the bonding took place. Knowing the two men and how much they all liked to have their fun and pleasure, their adjustment period would probably last a few decades. Not that she was complaining.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione woke up suddenly, looking around herself and feeling the muted auras of her bond mates. They were both asleep, and the curtains were dark, letting her know it wasn't quite morning yet. She looked at the alarm clock by their bed and saw the large digits shining brightly and laughing at her. 3.25 am. The disorientation quickly gave way and she felt awake and restless all of a sudden. Was it a dream that woke her, or something else? She couldn't tell. She felt around the perimeter of her wards, but felt no intrusion, the floo was silent and locked, and all she could hear was the still silence around her.

It took her a few moments to carefully extricate herself from the tangle of limbs they always became in their sleep, and sighed thankfully when she felt no change in the two men who remained deeply asleep. She picked up her bathrobe and quietly left the room before slipping it over her nude frame and headed to the living room. Something inside her was restless and she wondered whether it was her need for the closeness with her two bond mates but quickly dismissed it. Despite the past two days of taking it easy and keeping their hands to themselves as much as they could, it wasn't desire that was keeping her restless. It was her thoughts.

With a fresh shot of espresso, she settled down on the sofa and thought back to her conversation with Ginny. It was already Saturday and in two days she would have to go back to work like nothing happened. Plenty has happened though and Ginny's words about a wedding kept poking at her conscience like a stick that kept teasing a beehive. Did she want to have a wedding? She thought back to her childhood and one of the conversations she had with Ginny when they were still back at Hogwarts. The redhead once told her she had always dreamt about a lovely big wedding, with a white wedding dress and many flowers. And cake. Always plenty of Victoria sponge and angel cakes to nibble on. When Hermione thought back to her childhood, all she could remember was books and reading for hours in her room or in the nearby park. She never dreamt of a wedding and the thought alone was too daunting to her even now. The intimacy they had shared a week ago during the rune drawing and afterwards in the forest was so precious to her, much more precious that an organised chaos of wedding preparations and having to choose things like dress and food.

In one of the letters they've exchanged, Charlie mentioned attending the wedding of a friend in Romania a couple of years ago and she could remember how he described feeling a little forlorn at a wedding. Bill already had a wedding, one with all of the Weasley family and Fleur in a beautiful white dress. Did he need another one? She couldn't even imagine trying to organise such an affair with the way Molly was behaving and with Arthur's silence towards them. They considered sending him a note to invite him for tea but it felt rude to both Charlie and Bill to only invite one of their parents, despite their mum's behaviour. So they left it alone and hoped that Arthur's silence was one of approval, rather than a silent agreement with his wife.

No matter what Ginny said, Hermione considered that perhaps a small, elegant announcement in the Prophet and several other wizarding magazines would do just fine. They usually printed those in the Sunday edition so they could just as easily send it today and let the world know they were bonded. It would certainly make things much easier on Monday… One thing she wanted to discuss with the men however were rings. Her parents have always had a loving marriage, and one of her most fond memories was helping her mum bake during her first Christmas break at Hogwarts. Jean had trouble getting the dough out of the little crevices around the small diamond in her ring and when Hermione asked why she didn't just take it off before making the dough, Jean had looked down at the ring fondly and said _"I could not bare to take it off from the moment your daddy put it on my finger."_

To her mother, it had been a physical symbol of her vows to her husband. And the more she thought about it, the more Hermione wanted to have a physical reminder of the beautiful bond she shared with her bond mates. It was a surprising thought at first, she didn't wear much jewellery and only had a few pieces that have been gifted to her or passed to her through inheritance. But this would be a symbol of their union and she found herself hoping Bill and Charlie would agree.

"Couldn't sleep?" Bill's voice was soft, the question accompanied by an affectionate kiss to her neck.

She turned around and cupped the side of his face, leaning in to press a kiss to each of the three long scars upon his cheek. "I just woke up, my mind won't let me sleep," she answered honestly, enjoying the last of her coffee before setting the cup down.

Bill slid into the seat beside her and without much effort lifted her up into his lap to hold her close, something he did as often as he got a chance to. Hermione suspected it was because he had a better access to her neck and her natural scent, as he often buried his nose into the soft skin above her collarbone.

"A problem shared is a problem halved. Want to talk about it?" he asked gently, pushing her wild, tangled curls away to nuzzle the tender skin below her ear.

Hermione thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I was thinking about something Ginny said, and about my mum."

"What did our beloved sister gossip about this time?" Bill teased, squeezing her hip to know he was only teasing and indeed listening closely.

"She said it might be problematic that we bonded but had no wedding and made no announcement."

Bill looked at her, perfectly startled. "You want to have a wedding?"

"No," Hermione shook her head, her petite hand slipping up Bill's lightly scarred chest to bury in the small smattering of copper curls over his breastbone, finding it soothing the way it curled around the tips of her fingers. "I don't think it's possible right now with Molly being the way she is and us being so busy. Charlie never expressed a wish for a wedding, and you already had one. I would like to send out announcements to newspapers for tomorrow though. So everyone knows come Monday and we can just be around each other without pointless gossip about the 'new golden trio'."

Bill considered her words carefully and nodded. "I think it would be wise, and practical. If you ever do want a wedding though, don't hesitate to tell us. Even if just a small intimate ceremony with the closest family and friends. We would happily do that," he promised, wanting Hermione to know she could ask for anything she desired and hoped for. His magic curled with hers as they sat so close and he sensed there was something else she wanted to talk about. "What else?"

Hermione hesitated over this one. She could still remember the day Bill took off the wedding band from his marriage with Fleur and how light the skin under the band had been compared to the rest of his tan hand. There was no sign of that little line now as more than a year had passed, but she wasn't sure if he would be open to the idea.

Bill sensed her hesitation and lifted her chin up for a gentle but thorough kiss. "Come on, I can practically feel you thinking. Just tell me. Or do you want to talk to Charlie about it?" he asked, secure in the knowledge that while they agreed to keep no secrets between them, some things were easier to talk to about with one than they were with the other in the triad.

Hermione shook her head though. "No, it's fine, I just don't want you to feel obliged to do this for me."

"I wouldn't," Bill answered immediately. "Tell me what's on your mind and we can sort it out," he encouraged.

Hermione nodded and took his hand in hers, gently rubbing over each of the knuckles until she stopped at his ring finger. "Bond bands or wedding rings. I would like to have one from each of you, one that you have chosen for me, so I can have at least a small reminder with me every day when we're at work or busy," she finally said, looking up quickly to gauge his reaction. "I know it may sound silly, but I would really like for all of us to wear them, a symbol of our bond."

Bill chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "You know how to ruin a surprise, don't you love?" he grinned in that rugged wolfish way of his that just about made Hermione melt on the inside. Wait, what?

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

Bill rubbed her back gently and pulled her closer. "We were going to take you out shopping today, maybe grab lunch somewhere, and then to the jewelers for some bonding bands. Charlie expressed a wish for them as well, and I would love nothing more than to see a ring from me right here," he kissed her right ring finger knuckle, "and one from Charlie here," he said, and pressed a kiss to the left one. "How does that sound?"

"Like I want to go right now if only it wasn't four in the morning," Hermione smiled widely and leaned up to connect their lips in a deep affectionate kiss, toying with the flaming locks at the nape of Bill's neck.

Bill's hand slipped under her bathrobe to caress her soft thigh and a soft growl could be heard rising in his throat. "Come on witch, bed time. Charlie must be getting cold in the bed without us."

Hermione chuckled and kissed him a few more times before slipping from his grasp. "Go, I'll follow soon. I just had coffee so I'm going to read for a bit."

"Can you not read in bed?" Bill pulled her back into his side and nuzzled her.

"That means switching on the bedside lamp, I don't want to disturb your sleep," she argued gently.

"I don't care. Come on," he said and hoisted her up in his arms, letting her pick up one of the books she was currently getting through and carrying her to bed.

Hermione clicked the small bedside lamp on and sat up against the pillows, smiling down at Bill when he laid in the middle beside Charlie and turned his head to kiss her thigh. "Don't stay up too long, get some more rest before we go out."

"I promise," she smiled and caressed his cheek before opening her book and settling into reading while Bill's soft snores joined Charlie's.

She looked up an hour later and found Bill lying on his belly, one hand holding loosely onto her knee while the other was thrown tightly over Charlie's waist. She smiled and shrugged out of her bathrobe, dropping it beside the bed and curling up beside the two men, instantly drawn back into sleep at the soothing presence of body heat and magic.

* * *

Bill hummed when he felt a callused caress to his side, blinking his eyes open slowly.

"Morning," Charlie said softly, looking over Bill to see Hermione still sleeping deeply.

"Morning," Bill stretched a little and turned his head properly towards his brother. "What time is it?"

"A few minutes past eight, we should be getting up soon. The market is already packed I bet and we need to restock the fridge," he said softly, pushing a stray lock behind Bill's ear.

"Okay. Coffee and breakfast first?" he suggested.

"I got it. Breakfast first, then shower," Charlie smiled when Bill pecked his cheek before getting out of bed and heading for the kitchen.

Bill nuzzled down into Hermione's neck, just for a couple of minutes when his nose tickled with a change in her scent. He nuzzled closer and took a deeper breath. Lavender. Always lavender, but there was something different. The scent was deeper, with an added…heat to it. He thought he had smelled it before, before he had left. But he couldn't quite place it. Hermione shifted in her sleep and he thighs rubbed together lightly, presenting him with an answer.

"Hermione, love, wake up," he rubbed her side gently, waking her up with kisses to the shoulder.

"Hmm…ungh, five more minutes?" she mumbled.

Bill smiled and kissed her lips gently. "Come on love, I'm afraid it'll be too late for the sheets in five minutes," he chuckled.

"Huh?" she blinked her eyes, looking at him confused.

"You're bleeding, love," he rubbed her tummy gently.

Hermione felt it herself and quickly got out of bed, thankfully avoiding dripping on the sheets. "Damn it, what date is it?" she asked, heading for her drawer to get some knickers.

"The eighth, why?" Bill asked curiously.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "I'm a bit early for some reason. Sorry, let me just sort myself out," she said and disappeared in the bathroom.

Bill got up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before heading for the kitchen. Fleur was one of those women who found their period very unpleasant and often suffered pains as well before Victoire was born. But due to the heavy scent of her pheromones, Bill could never tell when she was on, relying on observing her increased appetite for food and intake of pain relief potions to guess when she was on. With Hermione the change in her scent was instant, but he found it no less appealing. He wondered how she was this time of the month and knew just the man to ask.

Charlie was just making a large fry up for them, the coffee already percolating happily. "Where's Hermione?" he asked, noticing only Bill approaching.

"Bathroom, apparently she's a bit early this month," he said and sat at the cooking island, inhaling the wonderful scents happily.

Charlie looked confused for a moment before realising what he meant and looking up at the calendar on the wall. "By nearly a whole week. Would you open the window to air the food smell out a bit? It makes her nauseous for the first couple of days," he said and set about making some dry toast for her.

"Does she suffer much pain?" Bill asked, remembering the days when he tiptoed around his ex-wife because the pain was making her grumpy.

Charlie nodded. "Some, but not too bad, just a bit of tenderness. It's food that's the trouble. She generally doesn't each much for the first three days, makes her sick. Then she gets really hungry for the rest," he smiled fondly, remembering one of their long weekend nights, eating a whole tub of ice cream, courtesy of Hermione's monthly munchies.

"Are we forbidden access for the whole week?" Bill asked, knowing some women couldn't stand sex at this time, Fleur having been one of them. He would of course understand if that was the case, but blood never bothered him really.

Charlie however shook his head. "Just the first couple of days when it's worst. Showers can still be fun," he winked, knowing right where his brother's head was.

Armed with the new information, Bill poured out their coffee and set the dry piece of toast Charlie passed him on a small plate for her to nibble on, before opening the window and airing out the smell of eggs, bacon and sausages.

Hermione joined them a few minutes later, freshly shower, and a bit more content though her nose wrinkled when she saw their breakfast. She noticed her coffee and toast, and kissed Charlie's cheek. "Thank you, my darling."

"You're welcome. Go on, curl up on the sofa, we'll join you soon," he nuzzled her temple for a moment before getting back to the large pan.

Hermione picked up her small breakfast and curled up on her side on the sofa to get a bit more comfortable as she slowly tore off small pieces of toast and sipped on her coffee. Bill and Charlie ate quickly at the cooking island to not bother her with the smell of food before joining her on the soft sofa. "Alright love? Still up for shopping?" Bill asked as he carded his fingers through her damp curls.

"Sure," she smiled. "Can we go to muggle London as well though? I need to buy a few more thicker dresses for work, since the weather is getting colder."

"No problem love. I'm gonna need some new jeans as well," Charlie wrinkled his nose with distaste. He generally didn't bother with jeans as they always ended up torn either way when he lived at the reserve. But it appeared he would need some new ones as his last pair was nearly in shreds.

"Ooh and can we stop by at Marcel's? I want to get his hot chocolate. Always makes life better." Hermione grinned, making the men laugh.

"Why not. I'll give it a try since you recommended it," Bill winked, his adoration for chocolate as great as Remus'.

"Right, you two go shower while I make the food list," she sat up, getting into 'battle mode' for the shopping. Food shopping on a Saturday in London was a bloody nightmare.

"Yes, ma'am," Charlie and Bill grinned widely and headed for the back of the flat.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione sipped her second coffee of the day as she sat in her office and read the Daily Prophet her intern left on the desk. Rita Skeeter was most certainly having a field day, but then again the beetle had no idea what Hermione had in store for her.

**' _OFFICIALLY BONDED: THE NEW GOLDEN TRIO TIE THE KNOT IN PRIVACY DURING LUGHNASADH WEEKEND'_**

**_by Rita Skeeter_ **

**_No one was more surprised than we, at the Daily Prophet, after receiving an announcement of the bonding that has taken place between the new magical triad of war heroine Hermione Weasley nee Granger, her sweetheart from the department of Regulation for Magical Creatures, Charles Weasley, and his infamous brother injured during the war by none other than Fenrir Greyback, William Weasley. The official records at the Ministry of Magic state that the bond is interminable, and took place late on the night of the Lughnasadh Saturday. As no previous announcement of a planned bonding was received by any of the family and friends, this writer has to question whether the bonding was a planed one, or rather a result of a spur-of-the-moment decision made during the festivities. Hermione Weasley, nee Granger, has agreed to an exclusive interview that will be published in the Thursday copy of the Daily Prophet, on life, love, and her new bonded status. Stay tuned for more, dear readers._ **

**_For biography of Hermione Weasley, nee Granger, turn to page 3._ **

**_For biography of Charles Weasley, turn to page 4._ **

**_For biography of William Weasley, turn to page 5._ **

**_For exclusive photographs of the magical triad previous to their bonding, turn to page 6._ **

Hermione snorted into her cup and turned to the pictures she'd seen a hundred times by now, their drunken clubbing, some photos from her dates with Charlie - it was all there, serving one simple purpose. Riling the public up for the interview that she was about to give. Just as well. They all knew Skeeter would twist her words one way or the other. That was one of the reasons why she agreed to give Luna an interview as well, knowing their old Hogwarts friend would actually print it word for word unlike the dreaded beetle.

She rolled up the paper and threw it where it belong, in the trash bin, before looking at the bloody mountain of memos on her desk. Some were congratulations from kind colleagues, but most were work. She will never get out of here at this rate. At least coming in today wasn't quite as bad as she had predicted. There were a few stares here or there but most just offered a smile and a respectful nod as always. Her name was already changed on the door of her office and her secretary had magically changed all her business cards without a word, bless her. After separating the memos into personal and work-related, the second pile was still much higher and nearly made her groan at being stupid enough to take a week off. Nothing ever got done here it seemed. She startled a little at the energetic knock at her door and called for whoever came to bother her to come in, not even lifting her head up from reading a memo from Kingsley.

"Is this a bad time, Mrs. Weasley?" Charlie grinned at her from the doorway, looking way too delicious in those new black jeans she managed to talk him into on their shopping trip.

"I don't know, Mr. Weasley. It would depend on the reason why you're braving my office without setting up an appointment with my secretary," she teased, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs elegantly, knowing just how much Charlie enjoyed seeing her legs in the nude stockings and sharp black stilettos.

"Unfortunately, it will be all business and very little pleasure. If you could spare a few minutes in your busy schedule for me, I would be most grateful, Mrs. Weasley," he spoke formally just to tease her. "If you'd prefer though, I can make an appointment with your suspiciously absent secretary when she returns from the men's room where she's currently setting up a lunch date with one of my colleagues," he winked.

Hermione laughed softly and motioned him inside. "No way. Which one?"

"Believe it or not, Dennis Creevey," Charlie grinned and went around her table to kiss her gently, avoiding smudging the light coat of burgundy lipstick she was wearing.

Hermione grinned. "They would be well suited to each other. They can talk each other's ear off," she teased and took another sip of her coffee. "Looking handsome today, Mr. Weasley," she couldn't help herself as she looked him over while he sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk for propriety's sake.

"Looking like I want to take you home and do unmentionable things to you, Mrs. Weasley," he grinned, happily looking her over in the modest but elegant grey dress. Hermione left before both men even got out of the shower that morning, and Charlie only wished he had seen her before she left to properly compliment her with his lips. "Meetings today?" he asked.

Hermione nodded with a small sigh. "Kingsley asked me to accompany him to a meeting with the Italian Minister of Magic, right before I took the leave last week. The Head of their Department for Regulation of Magical creatures will be there as well, and we want to close in on a deal of mutual trade to keep certain populations of creatures at a level that can ensure sustainable reproduction," she explained, picking up the next memo. "Huh, another one from Kingsley."

"That will be the reason why I'm here," Charlie said and stretched out his long legs leisurely as he let her read it.

She skimmed over it quickly and raised a brow. "Two month? I don't know if we can do this Charlie. Can't someone else go? What about Bill?" she asked, already trying to think of ways how to work it out.

"We'll have to be stationed there, so traveling between here and there is out of the question. I already sent an owl to Bill to let him know what was going on and am still waiting to hear from him if they will either let him off work, or if he can transfer to a local branch so he can stay with us," he explained, looking at her a little worriedly.

Hermione took another sip from her coffee while she contemplated it. "They won't give him a holiday for that long, that will be pushing it. But if he could transfer, I am sure they have a branch somewhere either in Florence, Arezzo or further up. It would be much easier," she nodded.

Kingsley was informing her that as the head of the department, it was expected of her to represent the Ministry on a two month long expedition in the North of Italy, starting in Tuscany, to assess the creatures that needed to be traded, and explore whether any unknown species were left undiscovered in the area. It was clear the deal was given a go ahead, and today's meeting was a mere formality to sign the paperwork. Charlie was going as an expert on dragons, as they will also be interviewing people at the reserve somewhere near Ferrara.

"When are we to leave?" she asked finally.

"Two weeks. Gives us plenty of time to finish everything that we have started here and sort something out with Bill. And hopefully by then, Harry will have tracked Skeeter for long enough to have enough evidence," Charlie offered, reaching for her cup and taking a sip as well, scrunching his nose a little at the completely back and bitter brew.

Rita Skeeter had registered as an animagus, so it was now legal for her to shift whenever she wanted unfortunately. And her finances didn't reveal any benefactor, only a couple of dodgy deposits of large sums of money which were now being privately investigated by Harry himself. "Hmmm, we'll have to see how it all works out. Let me know when Bill sends a reply. If I'm not in, leave a note with Celeste at the desk and I'll come round to your part of the department when I get back."

Charlie nodded and got up, picking up her left hand and kissed her ring finger knuckle, just above the ring he had placed on her on Saturday night once they got home. "Good luck, my love."

"How inappropriate, Mr. Weasley," she teased back but sent him an air kiss.

"Always," Charlie winked and closed the door, giving her privacy to prepare for the meeting ahead.

Hermione smiled fondly after him before looking down at her hands, her heart beating a little faster when she looked at the two simple but beautiful rings adorning them. Bill and Charlie knew well she was practical and preferred simple elegance over anything too ostentatious, and her rings reflected that. Both were traditional yellow gold, slim and delicate bands. Charlie had immediately chosen a beautiful ring with a dark oval ruby, a small diamond on each side to guard it. It was the colour of the Chinese fireball on his back, and of fire and dragons that were such a large part of who he was. Bill saw his choice and a moment later picked out a similar ring, a dark round sapphire, the colour of night when the moon rose to govern his life. Two diamonds cradled the stone as well, but on top and the bottom of the stone, like stars pointing out North and South. Hermione hesitated accepting them when she saw the price at first, but they would have none of it, and instantly had them sized for her correctly, two small runes for love and unity added to the inside of band. Charlie and Bill knew each other well enough to choose the most simple of bands, thin and practical, gifting one to each other for their union as brothers and bond mates.

Hermione took a bit more time with her choice, already knowing she wanted them both to have the same ring from her as she never chose one over the other. She found a lovely band, a little thicker than the usual simple bonding bands, but it called to her when she saw the triquetra symbol carved into it. The symbol of magical triad, trinity, sun and moon phases. It was perfect. She asked for two of them and looked at the men, hoping they would accept them. Charlie smiled and kissed her cheek, nodding his head. Bill looked at it for a moment longer, taking in the meaning of the band and tried it on, nodding as well and kissing her other cheek in acceptance. They had runes carved on the inside as well and happily left the shop. That night, they put the rings on each other and wove protection spells into each and every one with the combined magic of their magical cores, feeling the rightness of their choices.

Even now, as she sat at her desk, the soft pulse of protective magic and the love woven into the very matter of the rings made her magical core flutter, and heart fill with happiness. She would have both men with her for the rest of her life, if not in person, then at least this way.

* * *

Hermione hurried out of her office at the end of the day, looking at her watch one more time. They were already five minutes late. She apparated near Gringotts where both her bond mates were already waiting, climbing up the stairs to them.

"Sorry, sorry, the Italian Minister talks too much," she apologised and sent Bill a grateful look when he took her briefcase and she threw her robe around her shoulders against the chill of the evening.

"Just quickly, I got a transfer for two months, I'm coming with you," Bill grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I can't wait," Hermione chuckled and let him hold onto her case while she tried to protect herself from the chilly evening breeze.

"We'll talk later, I sent my patronus to let Elizabeth know we're a bit late," Charlie helped her adjust the clasp and they quickly grabbed onto each other as he apparated them.

Elizabeth, an energetic woman in her 40s with small happy crinkles around her eyes, was their new estate agent. She was very pleasant and helped them find properties to visit very swiftly and smoothly. Hermione's flat was already on the market as well and she was receiving offers daily due to its lucrative location. The sooner they managed to move, the better, especially with this trip to Italy looming over their heads.

"Elizabeth, I'm terribly sorry, I was held back at the Ministry," Hermione smiled and shook he hand before Bill and Charlie did the same.

Elizabeth just raised waved her off and smiled. "I know how busy you get, don't worry at all. Are you ready? I think this will be the one based on your preferences," she beamed, clearly happy with her find.

"Is it far?" Charlie asked, wondering whether it would be too far from London.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Only about a couple of hours. It's in Cotswolds," she said and offered them the piece of rope they were using as a portkey to the location.

The tugging at their navel and unpleasant feeling of being squeezed through time and space gave way to beautiful forest air as they stood before a what looked to be a comfortable but large villa in the middle of the forest. Hermione wobbled a little in her sharp heels and gripped tightly onto their forearms for a moment, before taking the stilettos promptly off and shrinking them to fit into the pocket of her robes. Charlie picked her up in his arms, making her squeal a little in surprise but she could hardly complain when the ground was cold and soft. Elizabeth only smiled and led them over to the front porch. "This property only got on the market yesterday, a few minutes before I called you. There were some problems with inheritance of the previous owner but it's all resolved and the current owner wants to sell it as soon as possible."

"Why?" Bill asked. That sounded a bit suspicious.

Elizabeth took out the keys and began unlocking the door. "He's moving to America next week and was not expected for the official paperwork of ownership to drag out for so long. He needs this property sold so he can put down the deposit for his new home in San Francisco. I had him double checked, I guarantee there's nothing wrong with the house. I came to view it myself yesterday," she promised and led them in. "The house was originally constructed in the late 1920s, but there was a forest fire in the 40s that nearly completely destroyed it. The new structure is built on the original foundations and was since modernised four times by their owners."

Straight upon coming through the door, they entered a large open plan living room with an original solid wood table on the side for eating. The kitchen was just at the end, separated from the room by a cooking island just like in Hermione's flat, her preferred way of cooking. A large French window covered one side of the house, giving them a beautiful view of the forest.

"Would you like to see upstairs?" she asked.

Hermione patted Charlie's shoulder and he set her down before they followed Elizabeth up the stairs. A large master bedroom, two walls covered in French windows, with a wide balcony to lounge upon on one side. There was a sizable bathroom with a bath tub and a corner shower stall that could comfortably fit all three of them. The next room beside it held tall, floor-to-ceiling book shelves, making Hermione's eyes twinkle at the possibility of a proper library and study in one. There was one more, smaller bathroom and a guestroom as well before they were back at the staircase.

"The house is situated in the middle of this hill, above a local mixed muggle and wizarding village. It's about 20 minutes walk to get there but it might be practical to get a car if you want to blend in and travel the muggle way around the local villages and nature," she recommended.

"And the price?" Hermione asked worriedly. This would be costly.

"Three million pounds, or six hundred thousand galleons. I know it's a little bit more than the price range you gave me, but considering its location, immediate availability and overall atmosphere, I thought it would be worth it for you.

Hermione looked around once more and nodded. "Can we give you a call in about two hours?" she proposed. "Would it be possible to hold it for that long?"

Elizabeth smiled. "For you, of course I will hold it that long," she promised and they shook hands before apparating home.

Hermione resized her heels and took off her robe, sitting down on the couch and summoning their finance folder. "Do we have enough for this?" she asked, opening and looking at what they had in their joint savings account, counting in money from what her flat would bring in.

"We should be fine and still have some left in the savings account without having to take out a loan," Bill sat beside her and pointed to two of the totals. "Are we in agreement though? Do we want the house?"

Hermione looked up and smiled. "I love it. It's remote, quiet, perfect view, good size and has a library. Everything we wanted in a house. And it will be great for your full moons and for Charlie's and mine running habit," she offered her opinion.

Charlie sat on her other side and nodded. "I agree but with the condition that when we get back from Italy, we get a car as well. Elizabeth was right, it would be worth getting one on days when we don't feel like apparating with all the shopping. And we can go for long weekend trips as well."

Hermione agreed readily. "I have a license, I'm happy to drive. What about the two of you?"

"We had jeeps at the reserve to avoid too much magic and flying when females were pregnant and irritable so I got my license there. It should be valid here as well," Charlie offered.

"I learned from dad when we were younger and applied for one after passing the tests in order to blend into the muggle world on assingments. With all three of us able to drive, we should definitely get one and blend in with the locals," Bill readily agreed.

"What about the house? Is it the one?" Hermione asked him, hoping it would be good for all of them.

Bill thought about it for a moment and looked over their finances once more before nodding. "I think it will be a good investment for us. And it's beautiful. The remote location helps. We'll have to put up a magical perimeter in case there are any full shifter wolves in the area," he said, a little on edge at the idea.

"We'll put up wards together, nice and strong, and you will be safe," Hermione promised.

"In that case, I'm in agreement as well," Bill finally agreed.

Hermione counted out the totals once more before summoning her phone from her briefcase and dialing Elizabeth's number. It was an easy transfer. She sent Hermione the paperwork via floo and they all signed it, transferring the money to the owner's account. In no less than an hour, they had a new home. "Oh and Elizabeth, could you move forward with the sale of my flat? I like the offer for two and a half million pounds. Full payment upon signing, and make it available come Monday."

"No problem at all. I'll send you an email to confirm your purchase and another one if the buyer agrees to your terms," Elizabeth said happily over the phone.

"Thank you. Have a good night," Hermione smiled and disconnected the phone. There, with the money from the flat in their account soon, they would be back in a positive balance on their account in no time. Depleted severely, but positive numbers.

They sat in silence for a moment before their bellies began complaining about lack of dinner.

"How about we order in and pop that bottle of bubbly we've been saving for celebrating?" she suggested, rubbing her tender belly.

"What are you in the mood for?" Charlie asked, picking up her phone to call in.

"Hmm Chinese. No, Thai. No wait, Indian. Uhmm-" she tried to sort out what her taste buds were craving.

Bill chuckled. "How about we order from Yun's place? He can get us a mix of dishes and even your favourite green tea ice cream," He suggested.

"Ooh yes, let's do that," she grinned and got up. "Shower first though, then we celebrate," she promised and headed to the back of the flat.

As she stood beneath the hot shower spray, she couldn't help but smile happily. They had a new home to which they will be moving soon, the Skeeter investigation was well on its way and they were going to spend two months in Italy. Could life get any better?


	17. Chapter 17

"Miss Skeeter," Hermione greeted cordially as the woman stepped out of the floo in their half-boxed up apartment.

"Hermione Weasley. I have to say I was expecting to be calling you Weasley at some point," the woman just couldn't help herself, could she?

Hermione brushed it off and led her to the sofa, pouring her a cup of tea. "You must have a seer in your blood line then because I cannot say the same for the time after the Final Battle."

Skeeter's quick quotes quill sprung up immediately and began writing everything out. "Oh dear, is that so? Is this bonding a surprising turn of event as well, then?"

Immediately for the gossip kill. So predictable Hermione wanted to laugh as she sat across from her. "Not at all. Bill, Charlie and I are very close and always discuss whatever our wishes are to make sure we are all happy," she phrased carefully. Well, not an outright lie but sticking to vague would most likely be the best tactic.

"I have a few questions prepared for you, from myself and the readers of the Daily Prophet of course," Skeeter looked like she was suppressing a smirk.

Good, let her feel over-confident, Hermione thought to herself. "Of course. And do try the tea, Bill brought it from Canada where he was stationed a while back. It is rather delicious," she offered, sipping on her own cup.

Skeeter smiled and sniffed the liquid before pretending to sip it but Hermione could see she didn't swallow. Very well. When Plan A fails, always go with Plan B.

"Hmmm a fragrant brew indeed," Skeeter said vaguely before turning to her prepared notepad. "So, all of our readers are just about dying to know how this little triad began. Would you care to tell us?"

"Of course. I've lived in this flat for a few years now and always had plenty of spare room. When Charlie transferred back to England from his work in Romania, he needed a place to stay and I was happy to oblige. We were good friends already, I looked forward to his company," she tried remaining vague.

"And young William?" Skeeter continued, trying not to look too interested but even the obnoxious neon pink glasses couldn't hide the twinkle in her eye. Hermione tried not to shudder in disgust, and the quill continued to scratch and scratch over the parchment, the only noise in the apartment disrupting their conversation.

"After a mutual agreement with his ex-wife, they separated and he was in need of the support of his family, naturally. Charlie was already staying with me, and they've always been so close, it seemed natural to offer him a room to stay as well. The Weasleys were my family long before I was bonded to two of Arthur's and Molly's sons, and they always will be. I considered it the right thing to do at the time until they both found a place of their own." Okay, screw vague, this was war. She was just plain lying now, but Skeeter didn't know that as Fleur refused to talk to press, so she could get away with it just this once, hopefully.

"Did romance begin to blossom while they were staying with you then?" Skeeter prodded now.

Hermione chuckled easily. "We became very good friends and enjoyed spending time together. Unfortunately they needed a curse breaker with Bill's experience in Canada and since the goblins at Gringotts have always been so kind and generous, he felt obliged to accept the post." Okay, now she was just making sure the goblins continued to love them…could goblins love? Merlin knew, never hurts to be on good terms with the Goblins though. Singing their praises after saying they were the ones to separate the initial budding romance? Come on fates and universe, work with me, Hermione thought while she took another sip of tea and continued.

"Was the distance a great obstacle for you? Because our readers saw your relationship with young Charles was progressing quite steadily without William's presence," she tried looking coy, but if someone was bound to fail at coyness, it was Rita Skeeter. And she failed spectacularly. Hermione might have even felt the need to laugh if she didn't want to hex the daylight out of the bitch.

"Of course since we lived together and got closer, it was quite inevitable to just accept Charlie's offer for a date one day. I've always found Bill and Charlie both to be wonderful people, and of course we kept in constant contact with Bill. He was thankfully able to floo over when he had a free weekend but we preferred to keep our relationship private at that point. With all the press we've been receiving after the war, we wanted to keep our lives as private as possible," Hermione smiled, hoping it didn't come out as sharp as she felt it. Take that you horrible human being, she thought. The fact that she was lying like it was nobody's business was becoming much easier around this piranha.

Skeeter seemed to register the jab back and raised a brow. "A sordid affair then?"

Hermione just outright laughed at that. Good one, seriously. Touché. Really, she just couldn't bloody help herself with that one. "That is just too ridiculous. Did Harry announce Ginny was expecting their second child for everyone to know? No. The public only found out when Ginny began showing. Matters of the family are private. So was our relationship until two weeks ago. We decided to spend some more time together openly before our private bonding ceremony."

"Yes, the ceremony itself was rather…startling. We have information that no family or friends were aware of your intent to bond as a magical triad, and in an interminable bond as well! What's the story behind that?" Skeeter's eyes positively gleamed with delight as she tried to gauge Hermione's reactions out.

Hermione merely smiled. "Harry and Ginny were very much aware, and so was George. They stood as our witnesses, after we've all celebrated the Lughnasadh eve circle of course. We wished for something very private and intimate for our bonding and our closest were the only choice we ever contemplated," she said perfectly smoothly. Of course she'd fire-called both Potters and George to let them know what she was saying to the Prophet and to confirm they were all alright with it. And of course she was met with absolute support and Harry even offered to give a shot statement in support of their bonding, so her back was covered. Bless them.

"What about Molly Weasley? She has been heard speaking disagreeably about your bonding. Any comment on that?" Skeeter asked, her gaze and smile sharp. Damn.

Hermione kept the smile on her face as genuine as she could. "I have the greatest respect for both Molly and Arthur. They took me into their family after the war and I have always considered them parental figures in my life. I understand why Molly is not happy with the way we planned our bonding and I wish she could have been present, but as she and Arthur were overseeing the Lughnasadh festivities, we could not have possibly called them from their duties. I can only hope that she will accept the fact that we wished for a private ceremony, and who knows, maybe on our 10th bonding anniversary, we may renew our vows and throw a big celebration." Where all of that came from, she had no idea. The moment Skeeter mentioned Molly, she had blanked. How in the bloody blazes did the bug know Molly didn't agree with their bonding? A result of spying, or was Molly really so vocal about it and dragging their matters outside of the family? Either way, Hermione would find out. And she was happy with the answer she managed to pull off on the spot.

"Well, thank you for the interview, our readers look forward to it greatly," Skeeter began gathering her belongings.

The quill was still scratching the last of Hermione's response and she used the sound to muffle her whispered Confundus, making Skeeter sit a bit still for a moment without knowing what was going on. Hermione quickly attached one of the tracking devices to her glasses and made sure to blend it into the frame magically without leaving behind her magical signature, and another one to one of her earrings, knowing she never changed those, only the terrible plastic ones in her first ear lobe hole. Taking her seat again, she quietly sipped on her tea while the spell wore off slowly before remaining mostly motionless as Skeeter got out of the Confundus without noticing something was wrong.

"Will that be all?" she asked pleasantly.

Skeeter gathered her quill obliviously and stood up. "Yes, thank you for the tea and the interview, Mrs. Weasley. I hope you enjoy bonded life," she said, clearly lacking any sincerity.

"I know I will," Hermione jabbed back with a beautiful smile and watched her go through the floo.

She took a deep breath and just let it go. It was done, they were tracking her. She quickly typed a text message to Harry to let him know to go forward with it and poured the tea down the drain to get rid of the cheeky Plan A confounding potion she had poured into Skeeter's cup.

"Well done, love," Charlie grinned as he and Bill came out of the back of the flat where they've been listening. "Any aggression you need to get out of your system?" he asked cheekily, knowing how much Skeeter riled her up.

Hermione just shrugged. "The bitch can go fiddle herself for all I care. We're tracking her and that's important," she said, perfectly matter of fact.

"Ooh passive aggressive AND swearing outside the bedroom, I like it," Charlie winked and got in a cheeky squeeze of Hermione's lush ass.

She swatted at the back of his head and grinned. "I could tell you to fuck off if that makes things more interesting," she replied just as cheekily, making Bill howl with laughter.

"You got yourself into that one, brother." He snickered and kissed Hermione's cheek. "But really love, well done. That was just plain imaginative."

"All is fair in love and war," Hermione quoted. Okay, now she was just taking way too much pleasure in putting Skeeter down. "No doubt she will completely twist my words but whatever. Luna should be here in an hour, and I'm absolutely starving."

"Go sit down then, preferably in Charlie's lap because you know that's where he wants you, and I'll make lunch," Bill winked.

Hermione snorted when she saw Charlie waggle his eyebrows suggestively and plopped herself down a few spaces away from him just to prove her point.

"You're no fun," The dragon tamer pouted for show.

"Not what you said last night," Hermione quipped, looking over her nails nonchalantly.

"Oh it's on, witch," Charlie said just before tackling her down and starting a tickle war.

Hermione couldn't breathe from laughing and struggling too much, but she would have it no other way, Skeeter and her foul presence already forgotten.

* * *

Hermione set the last of the boxes down and let herself plop down on the floor with it, completely exhausted. Boxes upon boxes of their belongings have finally all been hauled into their new home. Who knew she owned so much? They didn't leave any furniture behind either and she could hear the grunts coming from downstairs as Bill and Charlie wrestled with the sofa…hopefully shirtless… hmm if she had more energy, she might have gone down to watch, but she was exhausted from the whirlwind of a week they had at work, packing and moving everything this early on a Saturday morning.

She pealed off her own top with a small sound of disgust, having sweated through it already and let the cool breeze coming in through the open French window in their new master bedroom soothe her hot skin. She adjusted the strap of her sports bra and began sorting out their clothing boxes so she could start putting them into the gorgeous walk-in closet and the two heavy chests of drawers. Charlie's and Bill's clothing was her first agenda as they had only a few boxes together, compared to the eight overflowing ones that belonged to her. Did she really own that much to wear? Then she remembered why she did, and all the robes and dresses for the frequent Ministry balls and other ceremonies, and she felt absolutely no desire to start unpacking her stuff. She put away the last of Bill's boxers before heading downstairs. She needed tea, and she needed it now. Her head was just all over the place today.

She found Bill and Charlie both catching their breath, spread out on the sofa now positioned elegantly in their living room and grinned. "Who wants a cuppa?"

"We haven't unpacked the kettle yet," Charlie sighed mournfully, looking her over with a very deliberate gaze. They were all sweaty and most likely had a few dust bunnies clinging to their sweatpants, but who cared. Hermione could still happily get even more sweaty and by the way they were both looking at her, so could Bill and Charlie.

"Well in that case, let's take a break and get some at Starbucks or something. We can bring it back and sit on the balcony for a bit," she suggested, then realised going out meant actually looking human and her smile fell. "Right."

Charlie hauled himself up and picked up his discarded t-shirt, summoning his wallet. "You stay, I'll go. We wouldn't want to scare the public with the way you look right now," He grinned teasingly despite his eyes saying something completely different than the words spilling from his lips.

Hermione just stuck her tongue out at him in a perfectly mature display of disagreement with the ludicrous suggestion that she was anything but gorgeous, naturally, and sank down into Bill's lap. "Fine, be that way. Actually, not tea. I'll have a tall latte with a triple pump of hazelnut syrup."

Bill just chuckled at her spiteful mood this morning and wrapped his arms around her. "A large mocha please."

Charlie saluted cheekily and disapparated right on the spot. Bill looked down at Hermione and chuckled as she tried to wrestle her curls a bit more successfully into the hairband. "Alright there, love? What's bothering you?" he asked, sensing she was a bit grumpy.

"I don't know," she sighed. "Lack of caffeine?" she ventured but Bill gave her a look that clearly said he knew shit from roses and she just leaned into him as she answered what was on her mind. "I just wish we had more time to enjoy settling in. By the time we're done here, it will be late tomorrow and we have a busy week ahead. Then the portkey on Sunday, two months in Italy..at least we'll be back for All Hallows Eve but then in November we have the Commemoration ball, and soon after the Yule ball and before we know it, it will be Christmas. And your mother still hates me and I have no idea what we'll do for Christmas." She finished off her little rant and let out a soft breath.

Bill instantly recognised the fact that there were two parts of the whole speech that were really bothering Hermione. The Ministry balls and their mother. The Ministry still liked to parade the two thirds of the golden trio around at any occasion they could call on them, and attending them was apparently quite a nightmare at least from what Hermione and Harry had both told him. "Don't worry love, this year, you'll have both of us making sure no one bothers you, and you'll get back home with aching feet from all the dancing we plan to do," he tried to lift up her mood. "As for mum, we knew what we were getting into love, and if she remains stubborn, then we'll simply spend Christmas here, just the three of us, maybe have George over, or visit with Ginny and Harry for a day or two. It's no big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal, it's your mother. My mother-in-law. And she hates me. How is that not a big deal?" she looked at him like he had two heads. Well, technically...

Bill just shook his head and laid her down on the sofa, fitting snuggly between her thighs and peppered her lips with small affectionate kisses until she pulled his head down and responded passionately. Only then did he pull back and kissed her cheek. "It's not a big deal because it's Charlie and I that are bonded to you, not mum. We share our lives with you, not mum. And we are happy with you, despite what mum preaches. So stop worrying about mum and just let it be. She will come round at some point, I'm sure," his voice brokering no argument.

"It's not that simple, Bill," she started arguing but her breath was taken from her when Bill simply slipped his hand inside her waistband and flicked her sensitive button of joy. "Bill, I'm trying to make an argument here-" she groaned when she felt her body already responding and Bill's finger slipping inside her to tease at her sensitive walls. "Not fair.."

"Life isn't fair, love," Bill winked and without preamble tugged the sweatpants and knickers off, taking a deep breath, her arousal hitting his nose powerfully much to his pleasure. "And how about we let the argument rest so I can finally do something I've missed doing for a week?" he winked, spreading her thighs a bit wider to get comfortable.

"Bill! I'm all sweaty and I need a shower!" she tried to protest but her words fell on deaf ears when she felt his talented tongue replace the finger inside her. Screw it, she missed that bloody tongue on her anyway.

"Starting without me, brother dearest?" Charlie tutted as he popped in with the carrier holding their large cups.

"Haven't had breakfast yet today," Bill mumbled from between Hermione's thighs, making her choke on a laugh. Impossible. Like a bloody kindergarten with those two sometimes.

Charlie put the coffee under heating charms and shucked off his shirt before stepping closer. "Neither have I," he grinned and Hermione groaned in anticipation.


	18. Chapter 18

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Moneey….get awaaaay…Get a good job with more pay and you're OOOOOO.K….. Moneeey…it's a gaaas…. Graaaab that caaaash with both hands and maaaaake a staaash…." Hermione sang along to the old Pink Floyd CD she had from her dad, completely butchering the tune of course, but who cared. It was only her driving their new Range Rover so no one could really hear her. Her dad just might be rolling around in his grave, Pink Floyd were his great love since the times he spent at college, but it was hers now. And she still relished the connection she felt every time she listened to something that was once so close to her parents.

They've only been home for about three weeks, after their expedition in Italy, and she admittedly missed the milder weather of the Mediterranean country. Their Italian adventure had been absolutely crazy busy but beautiful nonetheless. Charlie and herself worked hard with the liaisons from the Italian Ministry and several experts on magical creatures and the various species they encountered. Bill was stationed in the Florence branch of Gringotts, regaling them with tales of the Medici history that apparently influenced wizarding banking as well every evening when he came to stay with them. Charlie got a bit nostalgic halfway through their stay when they checked out the local dragon reserve, and Hermione seriously worried for a moment whether he wasn't missing his free lifestyle and working hands on at a reserve like he did in Romania. But with the constant love of his mates, he got over it and while he sometimes missed working with dragons 24/7, he couldn't be happier to have what he did right now. The project was a success despite a few hiccups and the triad spent a weekend longer than necessary, just as tourists around Florence. Neither Bill nor Charlie had any problem indulging Hermione's love for museums and galleries, which also resulted in long days full of a lot of walking, getting completely messy with gelato and taking an absolutely ridiculously stupid amount of photos, selfies and polaroid shots between the three of them.

While the trip had been fun, it was great to be back home. They settled in fantastically, Charlie taking care of picking a car that would suit them best, while Hermione made a few friends with the locals in the village at the bottom of the hill. It was clear they just moved in and she stuck out a bit every time she went shopping there, but everyone was pleasant enough, and she nodded to a few of the wizarding folk she saw mingling in the community after they sensed each other's magical presence. Bill's first full moon in their home was a couple of weeks ago and they spent a part of it on the balcony, Bill's wolf soothed by the smell of forest and rich soil, before the moon gripped him tightly and he couldn't help himself but devour his two mates repeatedly until sunrise came and they finally got some rest. Who could blame him really, they were irresistible, Hermione thought to herself with a soft snort. Right.

Last week was the most bloody priceless of them all though, because Rita Skeeter stood in a trial before the whole of Wizengamot, where Harry proudly presented the clear evidence, supported by eyewitness testimonies from Hermione as a victim of slander, Bill as the one to have examined her finances, and several others. It turned out the two deposits of larger sums of galleons were indeed from a connection she had with several dark wizards in hiding after the war, who were trying to rile up the public in order to subvert the current Liberal government. Those very same dark wizards were apprehended and arrested thanks to the tracking they set in motion. Really, it couldn't have gone any more smoothly. Plenty of Skeeter's politically sharp articles served as good evidence for the charge of conspiracy. Hermione's and Harry's testimony served for the charge of slander, and they even revealed the fact that Skeeter was an animagus before she registered after the war, their memories serving as evidence. The charges just kept piling up and Skeeter kept getting paler and paler with each testimony against her that was accepted by the Wizengamot as relevant evidence. She ended up getting a sentence of 50 years in Azkaban, and all her assets were to be repossessed by the Ministry, some of the money going to Hermione and Harry for the suffering they endured due to the slander. It gave Hermione an incredible amount of pleasure to know that their new car was basically paid for by the nosy beetle. That was quite spectacular, and was made even better when they got home and celebrated until they could barely move. Karma was a bitch and life was wonderful.

She parked in front of one of the local shops and got out, heading in with a bright smile. "Morning Alice," she greeted the shopkeeper, who looked just as bright despite the fact that it was an early Saturday morning.

"Hermione, what brings you here?" The elderly witch asked kindly as she set another bar of her deliciously smelling homemade soap on the shelf.

"I'm in need of a few herbs and some of your lavender shampoo. I swear it does wonders for my hair," Hermione complimented and handed over a short list. While they had no apothecary in the little village, Alice was the one to go to if she needed magical herbs or a few spare potions ingredients and didn't want to bother popping into London for them.

"I'll go measure them out for you dear, you have a look around and get what you need here in the front. And do give my new marigold hand cream a try, the samples are right there on the left," she smiled before heading into the back of the shop.

Hermione smiled and was absolutely delighted by the new product, deciding to get a small pot of it. She knew both her bond mates preferred lavender on her skin, but this cream was just too good to pass up. She exchanged a few more words with the elderly witch while she paid for her purchases and even found out that the local bakery was shutting down due to the owner passing away. The village was small but large enough that the bakery would be missed and Hermione had to smile. Maybe in a little bit when she feels like having a career change, she just might decide to open up a small business of her own. Maybe a coffee and tea shop right here in the village, or a small book shop as books were sparse here, the library was too far and the few volumes that could be found in the two local charity shops were mostly trashy novels no one wanted to buy. The idea definitely had merit. Maybe one day.

She got a few more bits from the local market before heading back home, enjoying the peaceful drive up the hill through the forest. The weather was getting gradually colder as November was in full swing, but living on top of a hill proved to be fun and three pairs of sturdy wellingtons became their best friends whenever they felt like going for a walk or hunting the forest for any available magical ingredients. She couldn't wait for mushroom season, as it was something she used to do with her dad and hoped to do again next year, this time with her bond mates.

"Honeys, I'm home!" she called cheekily, knowing how much it amused the two men, but her smile froze when she heard a dog bark in response and the sound of someone shushing it.

She kicked off her ankle boots and set the groceries down in the kitchen before heading upstairs. The sight that greeted her absolutely made her heart melt. Bill and Charlie were both spread out on the floor of their bedroom, three puppies crawling all over them. One looked to be a Bernese mountain dog by its triple colouring, another an adorable golden retriever, and one that was most likely a street mix of several breeds that looked to be older than the two by a few months. The puppies seemed to notice her and the Bernese instantly ran over, jumping up against her ankles to greet her.

"Oh you beautiful thing, hellooo.." she cooed and got down on her knees, burying her fingers into the soft tri-coloured fur to rub its sides and ears. "Where did you come from?" she asked, looking up at her bond mates who looked a bit sheepish.

"Well, we know you never had a pet when you were little and couldn't bring yourself to get another magical one after Crookshanks passed, so we thought now was a good time with all the space that we have and the exercise they can get with us. And dogs are a bit livelier than cats," Bill began explaining, looking at his brother to take over.

"We couldn't have traditional muggle pets when we were little, Bill never had the time or space and Fleur hated pets. I could never really have any, dragons don't react well to cats and dogs so we never had pets at the reserve. I thought we could use a few more companions on our walks and runs, but nothing magical. Magical pets wouldn't fit here. And these guys needed a home. We have them for a couple of weeks to see if we're a good match, but the shelter in London is overflowing and it's only going to get worse after Christmas. You know how some muggles are. So we thought we could have one each and give these little ones a home," Charlie finished explaining and laughed softly at the golden retriever puppy. It had finally clambered up onto his chest where Charlie was lying down and sat there proudly. When Charlie began speaking however, the puppy lost its balance, rolling down onto his belly with a soft squeak.

Hermione held the Bernese close to her chest as the puppy happily soaked up her love and just about burst with happiness at the adorable display. Could one die of adorableness overload? At that moment, she thought it was entirely possible.

"So they have names yet?" She asked as she crawled over on her knees and rubbed the other puppy's belly, offering her other hand to the mixed pup who sniffed it curiously, barked in acknowledgement and licked the marigold hand cream right off her wrist. Hermione just laughed happily.

"The little ones haven't been named yet, they only got them yesterday and were despairing at where to put them as they had little space available. This one though," Bill fondly rubbed the mixed pup's ears, "is Jack. They found him in the streets with a severe burn on his hind leg. It still needs a bit of healing but I can take care of that. He reacted so well to my wolfish scent and even when I growled at him, he merely sat down by my leg and nipped my fingers. I thought we were a good match. He's about eight months old but should grow to be about medium size. He looks a lot like a Staffordshire terrier but we can't be sure of his lineage really."

Hermione smiled proudly, happy that the dogs seemed to be suffering no intimidation from the alpha wolf in the room. "Hello Jack," She greeted and rubbed under his chin until he whacked his tail over the floor happily where he sat. "And how did you choose these two?" she asked.

Charlie grinned. "They're both about three months old apparently. They found a mixed bag of puppies by the post office just yesterday and these two rascals were in there with a few Chihuahuas and Labradors. We thought a Bernese would be a good match for you, they are active dogs and have entirely too much fur like Crooks used to have," Charlie offered a small smile in response to her slightly nostalgic one. "And she's the only lady out of these three as well. I thought you could use another woman in the household before we drive you mad," He said cheekily, glad to hear Hermione laugh again.

"And the retriever?" she asked, rubbing the Bernese's belly happily.

Bill snorted. "You should have seen it, it was love at first sight. Charlie picked him up and the little bugger started chewing on his nose hungrily. Perfect match," he grinned and evaded Charlie's foot when he reached out to kick him.

"I'm a hungry bloke, leave me alone. Plus, this way I'll have someone to have midnight snacks with," he shrugged and picked the puppy up again to peck his snout. The little puppy squirmed and yawned widely. "So, what do you say?" Charlie asked, wondering whether she liked the idea of having pets again, and three at that.

Hermione smiled and looked around, noticing the sleeping beds, leads and collars and a few bags and cans of dog food. At least they've thought of everything. "We have them for two weeks first?" she asked.

Bill nodded. "Two weeks, to see if we all get used to each other and they want to stay with us. If not, we can return them to the shelter. If we all fit together, we can officially adopt them and sign them up with the local vet clinic," he explained.

Hermione nodded and looked down at the Bernese girl in her arms. She was snuggled in contently and leaned up to lick her jaw affectionately. Who could say no to that? "Alright, let's keep them and see if they like us. But we should name them so we can call after them and start at least some house training."

Charlie lowered the puppy close to his face and they looked at each other for a bit, both going cross-eyed in their efforts. "He's such a rascal I might as well stick with that. You'll be Rascal. What'd you think?" he asked, and the puppy yapped, peeing on his shirt to show him just how happy he was with it. Charlie cursed and got up quickly, heading for the bathroom to clean up while Hermione and Bill just laughed until they couldn't breathe. Yup, a perfect match those two.

Hermione laid down and let the little Bernese settle in the valley between her breasts, knowing her sweater was nice and soft for the puppy. Jack came over, nosing at her cheek curiously before licking it. "What do you think, Jack? What shall we call this little lady?" she asked and he barked in response, nuzzling the little puppy until she reached up and swatted at his snout with a small paw, wanting to play. Hermione smiled fondly and rubbed her ear. "Ella. You look like an Ella to me," she decided and leaned up to peck her little head. Ella licked her chin again happily. "Jack, meet Ella. Ella, meet Jack," She grinned and set Ella down on the carpet so the two could play.

Bill rolled over until he was on his side beside her, slipping a hand under her sweater to caressed her soft flat belly gently. "Sure you're okay with this?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and smiled brightly. "They're adorable and clearly need a home. And since I'd prefer not to have children for a while yet, I think they'll be enough to handle on their own. Puppies are technically like babies," she chuckled.

Bill winked and nuzzled her throat just as Charlie came back, cleaned up but shirtless, setting Rascal down with his new brother and sister to play. "We need to definitely start house training them."

"Then it's a good thing I'm working from home next week," Hermione sighed softly. Ministry would be a hell this week and she could just as well work on research from home.

"How come, love?" Bill asked, his hand slipping up to rub her side when he felt her tense.

"It's the bloody ball next Friday. I want to be nowhere near the Ministry until Friday night. Might just as well work here and wait for it to blow over. Celeste already can't stop talking about how romantic Dennis was in asking her to the ball, those two really should get together properly," Hermione snorted a little at the two love sick idiots. "At least I managed to talk her out of wearing a pink dress, it would clash with her hair," she chuckled.

"Speaking of the ball, what about out robes?" Bill asked, looking down at her.

Hermione shook her head. "Your robes are taken care of, and my dress is nearly finished. We have a fitting scheduled for Wednesday afternoon. I thought we could make a statement this year," she grinned, having yet to reveal her plans for their dress code.

"Oh do tell, I'm all ears," Charlie grinned as he laid down on her other side and toyed with the button on her jeans.

Hermione grinned and looked up at him with a cheeky glint in her eyes. "Hmm yes, you are all ears. I wonder which relative you inherited them from," she jibed, laughing when Charlie tickled her for the cheek. "Alright, alright, peace!" she called and chuckled when the puppies clambered all over them to join in on the excitement. She let the little ones settle on her belly and chest before continuing. "Well, it is the Commemoration ball, and as we'll be recognises the souls that have passed from this world during the war, I thought it fitting to respond with our colours. Black velvet for you, Bill, charcoal grey for you, Char, and an off-white dress for myself," she finally said and waited for their reaction.

Bill grinned. "Is this your way of giving a non-verbal 'fuck you' to the ministry and its light versus dark propaganda?" he teased, very well seeing the statement. Hermione has always been somewhat political, that's why she worked at the Ministry and tried to make a difference for the society. But seeing her this spiteful about the polarising social propaganda on top of that was just a bloody delight.

"Maaaaybe," Hermione fluttered her lashes at him prettily.

He just chuckled and pecked her cheek. "I'm in."

"So am I, I couldn't be bothered either way to be honest, it's just clothes," Charlie shrugged and tapped Rascal's snout to make him stop chewing on one of Hermione's buttons.

"Alright, let's get them settled in, and I'll make some breakfast. I got some fresh Chorizo from the butchers," She grinned, seeing the hunger in their eyes.

The rest of their day was spent trying to get the puppies settled in and teaching them a few dos and don'ts, their home lively and filled with laughter.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione was trembling. No, she wasn't cold, their home was perfectly heated and she had a thick comfortable sweater on anyway. She wasn't frightened or in pain, that is not why her whole frame positively vibrated with pent up energy. No, she was bloody furious. So furious she just stood there in the kitchen where she managed to hoist herself after the firecall from Arthur, and gripped the edge of the sink so hard her knuckles were turning white. She's had enough. Enough of the disapproval, enough of the unpleasant words, the tensions, the howlers. She's. Just. Had. ENOUGH!

"Hey love, we're home!" Charlie called as the two men popped into the living room and dropped their robes onto the sofa, looking at her tense form and instantly knowing something was very wrong. Hermione's magic was lashing around her restlessly, almost frantically and her aura was so dark it was nearly black.

"Hermione," Bill said softly, approaching her slowly with careful steps like he would an enraged wild animal.

Hermione whipped around, the ends of her hair nearly sparking with magical energy threateningly. It was her eyes however that made them both immediately stop right where they were. They have never seen Hermione angry. Not once. They didn't argue, they only had a few small squabbles in the time they've been together but she was mostly just exasperated or in a bit of a bad mood as everyone sometimes was. Hermione got annoyed, impatient, or ruffled after a long day sometimes. She was never angry, and especially not at them. But the fury they saw in her eyes right now actually made a shiver of fright run down their spines, remembering very well just how powerful their bond mate was.

Hermione was gritting her teeth so tight they were starting to ache. Never in her life has she said one unkind word about Molly Weasley. Not one. And here she stood humiliated, once again, by none other than the Weasley matriarch. "How…dare she…" she finally gritted out, still managing only a few words.

But even those few words gave the two men a very good idea who she was talking about. "Try to calm down love, and tell us what happened," Bill tried once more soothingly.

Bad, very bad choice of words.

"Calm down?" Hermione hissed. "I'm supposed to CALM DOWN?!" she nearly screeched, her tone and magic slowly getting out of control.

"We don't raise our voice at each other, love. Just tell us what happened," Charlie frowned, absolutely not used to this side of the young witch. But his frown was one of worry, for her and for them. And especially for Bill because he could sense his aura changing as well, the wolf within him most likely protesting the tone being used.

"I'll tell you what bloody happened," she hissed again like an enraged lioness. "Your LOVELY father firecalled to ask how we were settling in because Ginny told him we moved, and your BELOVED MOTHER just HAD TO FUCKING RUIN IT! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!"

Bill growled, his sensitive hearing not taking kindly to the tone or volume, but tried to hold back his response when he felt Charlie stand beside him and wrap a hand around his waist, squeezing just above his hip bone and trying to centre him with his magic.

"Hermione," Charlie called her attention to him with a soft word. "I know mum is being unreasonable, but there's no need for swearing. We can discuss this calmly. Just take a deep breath and try to calm your magic down, love," he tried for all their sakes to calm her down but Hermione's magic and temper were too far gone it seemed. She was spiralling and it looked to be beyond her control now.

"Unreasonable? UNREASONABLE?! SHE'S CRUEL! THAT'S WHAT YOUR MOTHER IS! A CRUEL, UGLY HUMAN BEING!" she finally exploded, her whole body shaking with her pent up magic.

Bill growled loudly and tore himself from Charlie's grip, quickly advancing on the furious witch, gripping her shoulders to shake her and get her to calm down before the wolf in him made him do something stupid. He barely managed to wrap his fingers around her biceps though and suddenly felt an overwhelming bolt of magic explode into his chest. Charlie watched in horror as his brother hit the wall roughly and landed on the floor with a grunt of pain.

Hermione completely blanched, her face pale as a sheet, her anger and the excess magic suddenly completely drained out of her. She was left standing right there in the kitchen, trembling like a leaf. Charlie didn't know which one of them to go to first but he noticed Bill getting up, his eyes pure gold and furious.

"I- I'm...s-so sorry…" Hermione whispered into the dead silence before she tore the back door open and ran, as fast as she could and as far away from the ugly fight.

Charlie called after her but saw Bill starting to head out and decided that he first needed to calm his brother. He stood between the door and the furious man, his own kin, blood, and bond mate, and put his hands up with open palms in a defensive posture. "Bill…take a deep breath…calm down…" he whispered, knowing the wolf in his brother was frazzled by his mate seemingly attacking him, and his hearing was irritated from the shouting.

Bill's eyes snapped to him and he advanced towards Charlie with lithe, angry steps, the fight still not leaving him. Charlie however stood his ground and once Bill was within reach, he dodged an outstretched arm heading for his collar and instead pulled his brother into a tight embrace. Bill struggled against him, his hands gripping Charlie's hips roughly with bruising strength that made the dragon tamer wince, as he tried to pull the human off him. But Charlie held on firmly and closed his eyes tightly, pushing his magic to connect with Bill's and sending every possible soothing and calming thought and emotion he could gather in himself forward. Bill continued to struggle for a few moments, snarling in his ear and biting down onto his shoulder with his blunt teeth before suddenly stilling completely.

"That's it, calm now. She didn't mean to hurt you, she didn't use magic on purpose, it just spiralled out of control. Hermione loves you. I love you, brother," he whispered softly in Bill's ear.

The hands that were gripping him painfully suddenly caressed his sides before slipping around his lower back and held him close, Bill's teeth leaving him altogether only to be replaced by soft kisses to his neck.

"I'm sorry Char," Bill whispered hoarsely and just held him close.

Charlie rubbed his back gently before slowly separating their bodies. "Don't be. You can't help it, you felt threatened," he offered a small smile.

Bill kissed the corner of his lips, ever grateful for the understanding his brother and bond mates showed him. Bond mates. Hermione. "This isn't over," he suddenly sobered.

Charlie shook his head. "We need to find her, and quickly. Something is seriously wrong. I've never seen her like this, and we need to find out what happened before-" he suddenly gasped and doubled over, instinctively reaching out to grip Bill's forearm as a sharp pain squeezed his chest. Bill squeezed his eyes tightly and tried to breathe through the agony before it suddenly vanished, leaving a lingering dull pain in their middle. Their magical cores.

"Hermione!" Charlie managed and they both stumbled out of the house, letting their magic lead them to their bond mate.

* * *

Hermione ran, she ran down the hill like her life depended on it before her legs couldn't carry her anymore and she lost her footing. She crashed onto the hard cold ground, barely managing to catch herself on her hands, and sat back on her knees, trying to catch her breathe. What has she done? Oh Merlin what has she done. She hurt one of her bond mates, a man she loves. They actually had an ugly fight for the first time ever and she used her fucking magic against him. What was she thinking? How could she have done this?

She felt sick to her stomach with the realisation that because of the words of Molly Weasley, she got so angry that she hurt someone she loved. She was disgusted, with Molly, with herself, and with the way everything just kept spiralling out of control. Nausea propelled her forward and she threw up violently, only just catching the sight of her vomit mixed with blood before her whole body swayed with dizziness and darkness took over.

* * *

"I can smell vomit…. And blood…..no no no, this is not happening….there, that way!" Bill led them down the hill until he spotted a crumpled form by one of the trees. They rushed forward and found Hermione slumped on her side, blood dried on her lips and chin, two more streams of fresh blood trickling down from her nostrils.

Charlie knelt down by her head and felt for a pulse, while Bill listened to her magic, trying to sense her. He could barely detect anything. Her magical core, usually so vibrant and active was muted, gave a few lazy, irregular pulses within her. Charlie looked up and their eyes met. "I can barely feel a pulse. We need to get her to the hospital right now."

Bill nodded and picked her up as Charlie wrapped his arms securely around them both and apparated them straight into the emergency ward at Mungos.

"Someone help!" he called and one of the nurses immediately ran towards them, summoning a magical stretcher for them to lie Hermione on.

"Hermione Weasley! What happened to her?" she asked as she recognised the famous war heroine and the two Weasley sons, immediately checking vitals and running scans as she walked beside the stretcher that already carried Hermione's limp body into the nearest available solitary room.

"Her magic got out of hand when she was angry. Beyond that we don't know," Charlie said, omitting any unnecessary details.

The nurse called for a mediwitch and settled Hermione on the bed, handing the men a clipboard with some paperwork to fill in about their bond mate. The head of the emergency ward stepped in and ushered the nurse out, closing the door for privacy before running much more complex scans. "I want to know exactly what happened, every important detail that can tell me why your bond mate is nearly completely magically and emotionally exhausted," the elderly witch said firmly, reminding them both so much of Minerva McGonagall in that very moment.

Charlie motioned for Bill to sit down and fill in the forms as he stepped closer to the bed but still out of the way of the mediwitch as she bustled around with potions and an IV. "We came home and found her in a furious state. I've never seen her that angry. Hermione doesn't get angry, not to mention furious. Her magic was already running wild a bit, but then we got into an argument and it just got completely out of control, a large burst of her magic hitting my brother. She went into shock I think and ran out. We found her unconscious a few minutes later," he explained, sensing this woman knew what confidentiality was.

The mediwitch nodded and hooked up the IV, pouring potion after potion down Hermione's throat, repeating the scans after every single one to see any changes. After about ten minutes she finally stepped to the side and flicked her wand, stripping Hermione of her dirty clothes and making a hospital gown wrap around her form magically. "There's a bowl and a cloth under the sink, you can wash her yourself if you'd like," she finally said, covering Hermione's body with a thick blanket.

Hermione's chest was moving a bit more with deeper breaths now, but she still looked so small and pale on the large hospital bed, the very sight breaking Charlie's heart. "Will she be alright?" he managed to ask, voice tight with emotion. He leaned back into Bill's form when he felt his brother stand behind him and wrap an arm around his waist.

"She needs a few days of rest and regular nutrition potions to feed her body and her magical core. She expended a great amount of magical power in a very short time. Her body and mind are exhausted from excessive stress and emotional strain, and it manifested in the form of an ulcer forming on the lining of the stomach, hence the blood I can see she vomited. The ulcer is now mostly healed and should not appear again unless she continues to be this stressed. She needs a calm environment for at least a week, to heal over properly. That means no work, no strenuous activities, no arguments," she looked at them sternly.

Both Charlie and Bill nodded, looking down at Hermione's sleeping form. The mediwitch drew her wand and scanned both of them quickly, out of habit and practice, knowing that magical arguments often resulted in injuries for all partied involved. She read the information and nodded. "No concussion, nothing bruised or broken," she looked at Bill, who had apparently been the one to be thrown around.

Bill shrugged. "Part-werewolf."

The mediwitch nodded before turning to Charlie. "Cabinet above the sink, there is a pot of bruise balm. Use it on Mrs. Weasley's arms, she has some bruising there. And on your hips as well, the bruises are already forming. You may both remain by her side if you promise to not disturb her."

Charlie felt Bill's fingers lace with his and gave them a small squeeze. "Of course. Thank you, Madam."

The mediwitch nodded and headed for the door. "I will come and check on her in two hours. If her state changes before then, call for me. My name is Madam Bubblewart," she introduced herself and picked up the filled out forms before leaving them to it.

Bill pressed a kiss to Charlie's shoulder. "I bruised you, didn't I?" he asked softly.

Charlie shrugged and squeezed the hand intertwined with his. "Nothing to worry about. You've bruised me before and I never complained," he smiled, reminding him that they sometimes got a bit out of hand with their force in the throes of pleasure.

Bill shook his head. "This is different. Let me heal them for you."

"Hermione first," Charlie protested but Bill was already unbuttoning his shirt so he just let his brother do as he wished and shrugged the shirt off.

Dark bruising was already appearing on his sides and around his hipbones, the finger marks clear as day. The force Bill had squeezed him with was enough for the bruising to manifest only half an hour after being inflicted and truth be told Charlie was starting to feel it. Bill retrieved the pot of bruise salve and gently lowered Charlie's slacks around the bruises before working the salve in. Charlie bit his lip and steadied himself with a hand on his brother's shoulder but otherwise remained still. It took a couple of minutes but the bruises started to fade until his tan flesh returned to its previously unmarked state.

Bill kissed his cheek in a last silent apology before stepping over to Hermione to heal her bruises as well. Shame gripped his heart when he lifted the sleeves of her gown and noticed the bruises his fleeting grip had left behind. No wonder her magic reacted so violently. They both felt threatened and their bodies reacted before their minds caught up to stop them. He rubbed the salve in and watched the handprints heal before finally closing the pot and washing his hands.

"We need to find out what mum said to cause this," he said softly to not disturb Hermione's peace, but his tone held the firmness of steel. Since the initial emotions have left him, he felt his wolf welling up with protective possessiveness for his bond mates and fury at their mother for causing this.

"We need to do no such thing," Charlie replied just as softly but firmly. "You will be here while I go home, check on the puppies and bring you a change of clothes. Then you will stay and take the first shift here to look after Hermione to feed her magic with yours, as a bond mate should, while I stay at home with the dogs. Tomorrow, and only if you've calmed down, will you go home and get some rest while I stay with her."

Bill wanted to protest and so did the wolf within him, but he clamped down on it sharply. He took a deep breath and nodded, knowing Charlie was right and perfectly reasonable. Hermione was their primary concern, not their mother. He always wanted family to come first, and Hermione and Charlie were his family above all now.

"Good. Is there anything in particular that I can bring you?" Charlie's tone softened as he stepped closer and squeezed Bill's shoulder in silent comfort.

"I need some food, my blood sugar is low and my head is killing me," Bill admitted. "Other than that, just make sure the puppies are well."

Charlie nodded and pressed one last kiss to his cheek before quietly leaving the room to get home. He didn't take long and came back with a picnic basket of food to feed his brother, and a bag with a change of clothes for both of them, not knowing how long they would need to stay in the hospital with Hermione. One last wish of good night and he got back home, finding the three pups awaiting him eagerly in the living room. He smiled at them sadly and gave them some food before sitting on the sofa and closing his eyes tiredly.

Their day had started so well. Waffles in bed from Hermione who had gotten up to walk the puppies outside, making plans for dinner tonight. They were going to try a new recipe she got from Ginny, a beef dumpling soup. They even promised to help in the kitchen to make it fun, knowing they would most likely end up tasting whatever they were trying to cook off each other, if anything actually managed to end up in the pot. And they promised to be on time for dinner so they could make arrangements for tomorrow's Commemoration ball. At least Skeeter was in Azkaban, but he had no doubt someone from the press will question their absence at the ball, if someone from Mungo's didn't let their mouth run first.

He heard a soft whine and looked down at the three pairs of confused and sad eyes looking up at him. The puppies have been with them for less than a week but they were already settling in and bonding with them perfectly. Jack was playful, but somewhat wise. Just like Bill himself. Rascal was a cheeky little bugger and always seemed to be getting stuck in small place on his curious adventures around the house. And Ella adored Hermione more than words could express. It was indeed love at first sight. He patted the space beside him and Jack jumped up, curling up sadly against his thigh, sensing something was not right. Charlie picked up the two little puppies and held them close to his chest as they squirmed for a moment before finally settling down.

"I'm sorry guys. Mama and Papa won't be coming home tonight. I know, I miss them too, but we'll have to be brave, okay?" he soothed gently, glad that the puppies have been napping upstairs in bed during the fight. They always slept in the afternoon, still getting used to the excitement of the world around them, and Jack watched over them, sometimes taking a nap as well. They usually never woke before dinner and he was glad for it especially today. "It's just you and daddy tonight. Come on, let's get into bed."

He held the two little ones close and Jack ran up ahead of him, nudging the bedroom door open with his paw. Charlie stripped down to his boxers, too exhausted to even try and take a shower and held them close on top of the duvet as he fell into a fitful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

It has been two days since they brought Hermione in and she hasn't woken up. Thankfully the press didn't pry into why they missed the ball, and the staff at the hospital kept their stay quiet. Hermione was moved to one of the private rooms on the top floor and Charlie and Bill took care to slip in and out of the hospital without anyone noticing their constant presence. They took turns staying beside her and looking after the puppies, and while both of them felt the need to find out what happened to get them to this point, they vowed to hear it from Hermione herself and forgone any contact with the rest of their family.

Charlie tidied up their home and made sure the puppies were fed and walked before settling them in the bed for the night, making sure they were asleep before grabbing a quick shower and heading to the hospital to make Bill get some rest. He nodded to the receptionist who offered a small smile, before taking the stairs instead of the always crowded elevator, slipping into Hermione's room quietly. He found Bill spooned behind her, eyes closed and magical aura bright as he fed his magic to Hermione's core in hopes of strengthening it. They've been taking turns in doing that as much as their own magic allowed and noticed the colour slowly returning to their bond mate's beautiful features, her aura brightening slowly with every hour of rest she got.

Charlie walked quietly to the bed but knew Bill had heard him, the curse breaker's breathing slow but not one of sleep. "How is she?" he whispered, rubbing Bill's shoulder and feeling the tired tension in his muscles.

"Still no movement. But I can feel her magic. Feel it," Bill whispered and smiled when he felt Charlie's magic reach other, caressing his magical core first before reaching out to Hermione.

There. A strong pulse, a tendril of her beautiful magic curling around his own playfully. Hopefully it won't be long.

"Have you eaten?" Charlie asked as he retrieved his magic and looked into the basket beside the bed. He restocked it yesterday and thankfully found it empty again.

"A couple of hours ago," Bill said and finally opened his eyes, getting up slowly and stretching out, his body groaning with discomfort after lying in one position for so long. He reached up and hugged his brother though, pulling him close and taking a breath, the smoky scent filling his nose. Smoke and wet puppies. "Did you bathe them?" he asked.

Charlie chuckled and pecked his cheek. "They were a mess. Jumped right into the biggest puddle they could find. Thankfully I had towels ready by the door," he smiled a little and pulled away. "Go home and get some rest. I left you some steak and potatoes under heating charms in the kitchen when you feel hungry."

Bill nodded and started putting on his shoes when they heard a soft grunt of discomfort from the bed. Hermione winced a little and shifted onto her back, her eyes moving behind her lids. Charlie had the bed enlarged in seconds and they both stretched out on either side of her, taking her hands in theirs.

"Hermione love, open your eyes for us, please," Charlie said gently, hoping she was waking up finally.

Hermione slowly cracked her eyes open, blinked a few times to clear her vision and the dizziness from her head. The room was thankfully gently lit and it didn't hurt to properly open her eyes, noticing both Charlie and Bill hovering over her. "What-" she croaked weakly and coughed a little, her throat completely parched.

Bill reached for a cup of water and pressed it to her lips, watching as she gulped it down thirstily. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes again before forcing them open one more time, blinking again until their faces came into view.

"What happened? Are you alright?" she squeezed their hands weakly, looking between them both worriedly, the memories of what happened slowly creeping back through the fog in her head. "Oh Merlin, Bill," she turned to him, opening her lips to apologise, but he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"Hush love, we're fine. How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

Hermione just shook her head and closed her eyes again, blinking away tears. "I'm…achy…but alright…Merlin, I'm so sorry," she whispered, only crying harder when she felt the two pairs of warm lips kissing her cheeks, soaking up her tears.

"It's alright, we're all alright love. You need to calm down and rest. The mediwitch said you can't be stressed. Just take a deep breath," Charlie guided her softly, smiling a little when she took a shuddering breath and blinked her teary eyes open again. "There, that's better," he kissed her gently.

Hermione only just now registered the itchy feeling in her forearm where the IV was attached, and looked around, noticing the sterile environment. "Why am I here?" she asked, looking down at herself and the flimsy hospital gown that felt uncomfortable on her aching skin.

Charlie and Bill shared a look before the curse breaker squeezed her hand and began explaining. "We found you in the woods, you were unconscious. The mediwitch said you were magically and emotionally exhausted and that an ulcer formed in your stomach due to the stress. You're all healed now, but you need to rest for at least a week."

Hermione took it all in for a long moment before sighing softly. "Work?"

Charlie offered a small smile. "Kingsley is the only one who knows what happened and promised to keep it under wraps. We're both on temporary leave."

"And I told my supervisor, he let me take a few days off but I have to go back on Monday so Charlie will be staying at home with you, love," Bill added, nuzzling her cheek in apology for not being able to take more time off for her.

Hermione leaned into the touch and turned her head to kiss him softly. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, I didn't mean to…never meant to…" she whispered tiredly.

"Hush love. I hurt you myself, and for that I'm truly sorry…" he whispered back and kissed her forehead.

Charlie looked at her little worriedly. "You look tired love, maybe you should get some more sleep."

But Hermione was already shaking her head. "I want to get out of here, I can't stand hospitals," she admitted. And who could blame her. During her Hogwarts days and after the Final Battle, she had seen way too much of hospitals.

"I'll get Madam Bubblewart. Don't go anywhere," Bill winked, glad that at least a small smile tugged at her lips.

Charlie caressed her cheek after his brother left and held her closer to his body. "How are you feeling really?" he asked softly.

Hermione sighed and soaked up the warmth of his skin and his very presence, her body and magic naturally seeking her bond mate's. "I'll be fine. Tired and achy, but not too bad. Tell me about the puppies, how are they? How long have I been here?" she asked, realising she had no recollection of time.

"Two days love. And they miss you very much. Ella misses you the most. She whines for you every night. And Rascal took a small tumble down the stairs after managing to get himself stuck between two of the railing bars and losing his balance when he got free. But I checked for any injuries and he's fine. The little bugger could be an actor thought with those 'love me, I'm hurt' puppy eyes," He chuckled, glad to see the smile widening on Hermione's lips.

"And Jack?" she asked softly.

Charlie looked a bit sheepish. "Well, uhm…I was doing laundry, and while I was folding our t-shirts, he kinda….managed to snatch one of your bras and chew it up," he admitted. "Sorry love."

Hermione actually chuckled at that. "Which one? Please tell me it wasn't my favourite." She loved the puppies but she also loved her beautiful blue French lace lingerie set.

Charlie shook his head. "Nope, but it was the burgundy one Bill got you in Italy."

"Damn," Hermione pouted. "I really liked that one," she sighed but curled up closer into Charlie. "I miss them so much."

"Shh love, you'll be home soon," he promised and kissed her forehead just as Madam Bubblewart opened the door energetically and came over.

"Well, the two princes finally managed to wake the sleeping beauty up," she commented lightly. Her shift just started and she seemed in a much less sharp mood than she was the last time Charlie spoke to her.

"Madam," Hermione nodded and offered a small smile. "I was told I had an ulcer."

"You did. The healing is going very well but you need to stay calm and resting for another week at least. And no solid food a bit longer. Tea and water, perhaps some soup for a couple more days. If you promise to be good and take your potions regularly, I can release you tonight after a final check-up," The aged mediwitch looked up from her chart and raised a brow.

"I'll be good. And I have my partners to look after me," Hermione promised, letting go of Charlie so he could get out of the bed for her check-up.

Madam Bubblewart stepped around the side of her bed and ran a few complex scans, nodding along the way and checking her vitals by hand as well. "Still a bit weak but a few days of rest will do you plenty of good. Now, I need you to sign the discharge parchment while I prepare your potions for you," she spoke while gently taking the IV out of Hermione's arm, healing the small wound instantly. "There. If your bond mates help you get dressed, I'll be back in 10 minutes," she said before leaving the room.

Bill unpacked the loose pair of jeans, a sweater, and a large cloak from the bag they had under the bed, and they slowly helped her out of the scratchy hospital gown and into her own clothes. Hermione sighed softly once she set her arms back down, her muscles and joints aching after draining so much magic from her core. She wanted to be home already and surrounded by their puppies and the love she felt in every single part of their new house.

The discharge was swift and Bill carried their bags and the potions while Charlie wrapped the large cloak around Hermione and picked her up gently, thanking Madam Bubblewart for everything before heading out of the back exit for an unnoticed apparition. The moment they landed in the bedroom, the puppies stirred in the bed and began yapping happily at the sight of all three of them, especially Hermione.

"Oh babies. I'm so sorry. I'm here now," Hermione smiled tiredly and opened her arms wide for them once Charlie set her down on the bed. Jack padded over and sniffed at her, cautiously leaning in and licking her cheek as if asking if she was okay. She smiled and kissed his snout, rubbing his ears gently. "I'm okay, I missed you," she smiled and let him curl up under her arm. The little puppies had no reservations though and barrelled over, jumping up on her chest and making her wince a little but she wrapped her free arm around them both and let them cover her face and jaw in slobbery doggy kisses. "Hello, hello… I know, I know…mama is home now," she soothed them down, kissing their soft furry heads and running her fingers through their fur until they calmed down a bit.

Charlie smiled fondly at them while he unpacked their used clothes into the laundry basket, and Bill sorted out her potions and read the list of the dosages Hermione would need to take. "You should take a nap, love. Your next potions aren't due until midnight," the curse breaker looked up at her.

Hermione shook her head. "I really need a bath. Can I have one?" she asked.

Charlie nodded and switched on the light in the bathroom, starting on the water. "You'll need to bathe with one of us though, to help you wash and to make sure you don't fall asleep in the water."

Hermione nodded and cuddled the puppies for a moment longer before allowing Bill to help her out of the hastily put on clothes. "Cup of tea, love?" Bill asked as he took off her socks.

"Please. Green tea if you could?" she asked.

"Of course," he smiled and looked at Charlie for a moment.

The shared a quick silent conversation before Bill nodded and headed downstairs to make the tea while Charlie stripped for a bath with Hermione. Thankfully the tub was large enough to fit two people, three if they really tried, but they always preferred to share the shower stall instead. He picked her up gently and smiled when Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck before carefully stepping into the bath tub and lowering them down. Hermione hissed in discomfort as the hot water hit her skin, her nails digging into Charlie's shoulders for a brief moment before she got used to it and settled in his lap, leaning her back against his chest, just lounging in the comforting embrace of his strong arms.

Charlie picked up the clean flannel he set on the side of the tub and began washing her gently. "Alright?" he asked softly.

Hermione nodded against his shoulder and took a deep breath. "I guess you know what happened by now," she ventured, knowing they needed to talk about this.

"No, we don't actually. We haven't spoken to anyone in the family and focused on you. We wanted to hear what happened from you," Charlie kissed her shoulder gently and tightened his hold on her to let her know her well-being was their number one priority.

Hermione turned her head and kissed him gently, sighing softly against his lips at the love she felt in every touch, every gesture. The argument was not forgotten but all the hurt caused was clearly forgiven and she owed them an explanation now more than ever.

"We don't have to talk about it just yet, love. You can rest a few days if you want," but even as Charlie spoke she was already shaking her head.

"I don't want to keep it to myself. You should know why I behaved the way I did and hurt you."

"Hush love," Charlie pressed another kiss to her lips. "Don't talk like that. If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears, but you didn't hurt us. We're fine and we love you, very much."

Hermione smiled a little and kissed the corner of his lips. "And I love you," she whispered before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes again. "Alright. I just finished making dinner when Arthur called through the floo. Ginny gave him the address and I was so happy to see him after not hearing from him for so long."

"Was he well?" Charlie asked, hoping to prompt her gently.

Hermione nodded against his shoulder. "He was well, healthy and busy with work as ever. He congratulated us on our bond and on our new home. And apologised for not contacting us sooner. Turns out he actually sent us a letter as well and was surprised to not hear back from us, but either Erol lost it, or someone intercepted it," she said softly, the implication of who that someone could be clear even if unspoken.

"Go on," Charlie kissed her shoulder and began washing her belly.

"He tried calling through the floo at the old address while we were in Italy but was blocked so he thought we didn't want to speak to him but Ginny told him we were away and gave him our new address. He's so happy for us Char, and he loved what he could see of our home through the floo," she continued, leaning into his gentle touch.

"We should have him over for lunch sometimes," Charlie suggested, hoping to keep that smile on Hermione's face just a moment longer, but knew the crux of the story was coming.

And he wasn't wrong as Hermione's smile disappeared a moment later. "I thought so too. We were just talking about him coming over today, on Saturday for a lunch, or maybe a cup of tea if he had less time, when Molly came into the living room where he was making the call and interrupted us," she managed before taking another deep breath. She was no longer angry, her body lacking the energy for anger. But she was hurt, very deeply, and humiliated by what the Weasley matriarch had said.

"Did she join in on the call?" Charlie asked gently after giving her a moment to gather herself.

Hermione shook her head against his shoulder again. "No, but I could hear her in the background yelling at Arthur. She said," she paused, and curled closer into Charlie's arms when he dropped the flannel into the water and held her tighter. "She said I better not be calling to tell them I managed to get myself pregnant, because whatever squib brat I gave birth to will be no grandchild of hers," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears again.

Charlie's whole body tensed, first with shock, and then with complete rage. What the bloody hell was wrong with their mother? This didn't sound like the mum he knew at all. Molly has always been kind and generous, taking in Harry and Hermione when they needed a family and considering them their own. To their mum every single child born into this world was precious, a gift. And now this? It was….so ridiculous and impossible that Charlie didn't know what to say to that. Being obstinate and difficult about accepting their bond, for whatever stupid reason, was one thing. But to imply that due to Hermione's muggleborn roots, their child would be a squib, and automatically disowning it as a grandchild was just…..cruel. Cruel and ugly.

" _SHE'S CRUEL! THAT'S WHAT YOUR MOTHER IS! A CRUEL, UGLY HUMAN BEING!"_ were Hermione's words before their argument took a physical turn, and now he understood perfectly well why. No wonder she was so furious and hurt and lashed out. Bill told him Hermione was already tired of Molly's disapproval and worried about how they would all get along at the ball, and what they would do for Christmas. Adding this on top of everything was just too much. His arms tightened even more around Hermione's shivering form when he realised that his own mother was the single cause that endangered the health and well-being of his bond mate. Of all three of them by proxy. Of the woman he loved most dearly and of the brother he cherished above all. This was not over, not by a long shot. And when Bill heard about this….

He leaned down and gently cupped Hermione's cheek, pulling her face towards him. "Look at me love," he said softly and brush his nose against hers until she opened her reddened eyes and looked at him. "She had absolutely no right to say that. And while I don't understand why she would ever say something like that, because it doesn't sound like Molly at all, those words should never have left her mouth. You had every right to be angry, and I'm sorry we haven't dealt with this in a better way. We were just hoping she would come round in time," he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

Hermione blinked away her tears and turned slightly in his embrace to sit over his lap sideways, her hand reaching up a bit shakily to touch his cheek. "You called her Molly, not mum," she whispered.

Charlie nodded. "I did. Because my mum would never say something like that. At least the mum that brought me up and that I know. This person, who is hurting my bond and who nearly cost us your heath, is not my mother. And I am prepared to live without one to make sure you are well and happy."

Hermione shook her head. "Charlie, no, I don't want to be the reason you lose your mum, that's not fair-"

"I don't care whether it's fair or not. I care about you, my bond mate, my love, and my future. And I don't know what position Bill will take in this, but I am decided," he said firmly but softly to not distress her.

A soft growl from the doorway made them look up, having completely forgotten that Bill was bringing tea and could hear every word with his enhanced hearing even from downstairs. His eyes were flickering between their usual blue and the sharp liquid golden of his wolf.

"Bill," Charlie called to him calmly. "This is not the time. We will deal with this. But only after we have a good sleep in our own bed, all three of us," he said firmly, his gaze locked with his brother.

Bill took a deep breath and closed his eyes, azure instead of gold greeting them this time. "You're right," He agreed, his voice still sounding a little raspy from fury. "Molly can wait," he said, confirming his position with his brother on this matter with the single statement.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. This was not over yet, and she knew there would be no victor in this situation no matter what was about to be said and done. All she could hope for was some peace, someday, sometime.


	21. Chapter 21

"There you go, love," Charlie set the cup of tea before her and leaned down to kiss her gently.

Hermione smiled and reached up to cup his cheek, holding him close a moment longer before letting him go back to lunch preparations while she read quietly, her free hand gently caressing Jack's back and belly where he lay stretched out beside her on the sofa. Ella and Rascal were curled up around each other on one of the large fluffy pillows, contently, taking a nap after the boisterous walk they had that morning and she couldn't help but smile at how fast they were growing. They were now a nearly four months old, and ever since Hermione returned home from the hospital three nights ago, they pretty much refused to let her out of sight, always playing on the bed or by the sofa where she was sitting and resting. Bill was already taking care of the paperwork to adopt them officially and register them with the local vet.

The thought of Bill made Hermione chuckle softly and Jack lifted his head up curiously. She leaned down and nuzzled his head before kissing his snout and he lied down contently again, his tail whacking a couple of times against the sofa in lazy happiness. It took a lot of persuasion to get Bill out of bed to go to work yesterday. They barely had any time to just rest and heal all together after the fight and the hospital whirlwind on Sunday, before Bill had to go back to work fresh and early on Monday morning. At least they all got up early because of the puppies and were all awake, which the curse breaker happily took advantage of and spent a good ten minutes just holding and kissing her before mournfully apparating to London. And he did the same thing that very rainy Tuesday morning as well. Both of them were so attentive, Charlie taking over with cooking and looking after her, and Bill returning home last night with a bouquet of lilies, her favourite flowers, just for her pleasure.

"Charlie?" she called softly, setting her book aside, not really able to concentrate.

"What is it love?" he asked, coming around and leaning over the back of the sofa to wrap his arms around her gently.

"When is lunch?" she asked, glad to be feeling better and trying out something more solid to eat today.

"In about twenty minutes. Do you want to head up and get changed alone or want me to come with you?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll be fine on the stairs I think. Keep an eye on the puppies though," she kissed his cheek once more before carefully getting up and heading up the stairs.

She wasn't aching so much anymore and every day she was feeling a bit more like herself, but her body still protested when she tried to be a bit more active, so she rested as much as she could with the hope to be back to normal by the end of the week. Yesterday they agreed to invite Arthur over for lunch so they could actually sit down and talk about what was going on at the Burrow, and he readily wrote back, accepting their invitation for today. His lunch time and Bill's differed only by five minutes so they agreed that Bill would get home for lunch as well to face their father all together.

She heard paws padding up behind her and stopped at the top of the stairs for Jack to catch up with her, leaning down the rub his ear gently. "My personal bodyguard," she chuckled fondly and he nuzzled her palm before leading the way to the bedroom, pushing the door open with paw. He was very clever and learning quickly even at such a young age, making them all very proud.

Their home was thankfully heated well as they all liked to lounge around comfortably with or without clothes, which meant she could leave the sweaters in the wardrobe. But looking at herself in the mirror made her realise just how exhausted she still looked, so she changed into a comfortable pair of skinny jeans and stole one of Bill's large white shirts shamelessly, buttoning it up loosely and rolling up the sleeves so she wasn't completely drowned in it. Her curls, usually so vibrant and shiny were a bit mottled and lacklustre, so she sat down at the vanity and shuffled a bit to the side until Jack sat beside her, looking curiously into the mirror while she brushed her hair out until it looked a bit more healthy. The puppy leaned in and sniffed at her bouncy curls, catching on in his mouth curiously.

"No no, Jack. Let go," she tapped his snout and he released the hair, looking at her with large eyes that said he just wanted to play.

Hermione left her hair loose and pulled him up into her arms, leaning down until it formed a curtain around him. He barked happily, turning his head around, trying to catch her hair while she shimmied it out of the way, laughing at his exuberance. The puppies were such a joy, she'd nearly forgotten how good it felt to have a pet, a mute but expressive face to read and love. "Come on, let's wake up Ella and Rascal before papa gets home," she smiled and set him down, smiling when he dashed for the door as the floo roared to life. She gave herself one last look and thought about covering the dark circles under her eyes, but her bond mates persuaded her that they needed to tell Arthur how everything was impacting them so she let it go and headed down stairs.

Bill already arrived, just folding his robe down on the sofa, and greeted Jack who came to greet him enthusiastically. Ella and Rascal woke up at the commotion and waddled over sleepily, nearly falling off the sofa.

"I swear these two are impossible," Hermione smiled and set them down on the ground before they could hurt themselves but had to straighten up when they both began swatting at her long curls. "What is with them and my hair?" she asked, catching one of the curls between her fingers. It was getting way too long, reaching near her lower back these days, she should get it cut soon.

"They love it as much as we do," Bill chuckles and wrapped his arms around here. "Hey beautiful," he nuzzled her neck.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and leaned into the touch. "How's work?" she asked, sighing when she felt Bill's fingers tangle in her curls as well. That's it, she was getting a pixie cut.

Bill just grumbled a little and she chuckled at his clear disinterest in work when he could be at home with them. Okay, maybe they were still taking a bit more time to settle into the bond. Or maybe it was fright from the fight, which was even more likely to be the reason. Whatever it was, she was glad to feel Charlie's and Bill's presence, and their magical coiling around with hers.

"Okay, the broth is ready. Tea?" Charlie called from the kitchen across the room.

"Yes please!" Hermione called back, chuckling when Bill refuse to let her go. "Come on, my lovely, the puppies missed you too and Arthur will be here any minute," she tried, feeling his arms tighten around her for a moment.

Arthur stepped through the floo and paused in his step while Hermione and Bill separated and Charlie came over to greet him. He took in the warm, loving atmosphere that seemed to wash over him the moment he stepped in and knew he made the right decision to support their bond.

"Hi dad," Bill greeted and they exchanged a quick hug, Charlie following suit shortly.

Hermione stepped closer and smiled at the aged wizard. "Thank you for coming, Arthur," She greeted and let him pull her into a hug as well.

"I thought it was dad, now," he said softly in her ear and squeezed her once more before letting go of the young woman who was truly his daughter now, a part of his family.

Hermione smiled at him a little tearfully before nodding. "Welcome to our home…dad," she ventured, curious whether the words wouldn't be strained but they somehow felt right. Arthur was her father in law, her father by marriage, and she would address him with the title that his acceptance and love for her and his children deserved.

"Well I have to say, it is quite a home you have," Arthur smiled, looking around the large house while Charlie took his robe and briefcase. "When did you move in?"

"Officially about three and a half months or so ago, but we didn't really start settling in until we got back from Italy," Bill explained and smiled when the puppies trotted over to greet their guest. "And these are Jack, Rascal, and Ella," he pointed to each of them.

Arthur looked at them curiously. Muggle dogs in a wizarding home, he didn't expect his sons to wish for such pets, but it seemed there was always something new he could learn about and from his children. Jack, always the bravest padded closer and sniffed his palm before nuzzling into Arthur's hand. "What a delightful family you are building for yourselves," he smiled as he petted the dog carefully.

They conversed lightly over a quick meal, catching up on how everyone has been. Hermione ate a bit of her soup but her appetite was lost when Arthur began talking about the Burrow and Molly. She pushed her bowl away and sipped on her tea instead. Arthur noticed and looked at her apologetically. "Forgive me, my dear, our last firecall was interrupted so quickly, I didn't even have a chance to say how sorry I am for what Molly said."

Hermione just shook her head. "You should not be making any apologies, Molly should. I'm sorry it had to turn out this way, I just…I don't know what else to say or do," she set her cup down before her hand started shaking too much and she spilt it.

"This can't go on, dad. We won't have Hermione in the hospital over this again," Charlie said firmly.

"Hospital? Oh my, what happened?" Arthur asked, looking at Hermione a bit more closely. Yes, she looked like she has lost a bit of weight, and he could see just how tired her eyes looked, cursing himself for not noticing sooner.

Hermione just nodded for Charlie to go on, too tired to protest anyway. They wouldn't usually have the dogs at the table but she pushed her chair back a bit away from the food and picked Ella up, cuddling her to her chest warmly for comfort.

"We are yet to speak to mum about this, but you see why we have to," Bill said after Charlie explained everything.

Arthur sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I am so very sorry, Hermione," he apologised, truly mournful for the way things turned out.

Hermione offered a small smile. "So am I. I wish there was another way."

Arthur however shook his head. "You should come to the Burrow on Sunday for brunch. And there we can all sit down and discuss this. Moly will have to hear you out and apologise, I insist," he said firmly. Arthur Weasley married when he was young, to a witch he adored above all. And they remained married for nearly 35 years now, in which time he loved and remained faithful and loyal to his wife despite how difficult their lives and raising so many children was. This however he could not condone and remained baffled by the behaviour Molly persisted in with regard to Hermione and the bond of their sons.

Anxiety gripped Hermione's heart at the mention of the Burrow until she felt Bill's hand on her thigh, squeezing gently and soothing her with love. She looked across the table at Charlie to see what he thought and the dragon tamer nodded his head imperceptibly in agreement. Bill squeezed her thigh gently to let her know he would be there as well if she decided to go. She looked at Arthur again and nodded. "We'll be there. But the moment I hear anything like the words she said last week, I'm leaving and never coming back," she said softly but seriously. "I will always be grateful for you taking me in, especially to you Arthur for being a father to me when I needed one the most, but I won't associate myself with Molly if she persists like this."

"And I would not expect you to," Arthur replied honestly, even if a little tiredly.

"Know that you'll always be most welcome here, dad," Hermione said softly, seeing how much the words pleased the aged wizard.

The clock chimed one o'clock, the lunch break for the two Weasley men over. Arthur quickly said his goodbyes and gave Hermione one more gentle hug before disappearing in the floo. Bill stepped over and took her into his arms, kissing her slightly dry lips tenderly. "I wish I could stay, love."

Hermione just leaned up and pressed a kiss to each of the scars on his cheek affectionately, as she always did. "Go now before I won't let you."

Bill nuzzled her and took another deep breath of her scent before gathering his robe. "By the way, my shirts suit you more than me. You should wear them more often," he grined and disappeared as well after pressing a quick kiss to Charlie's cheek.

Hermione just smiled and shook her head, pushing bleak thoughts of the upcoming confrontation out of her mind until she had the energy to deal with them…

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick.." Hermione told the mirror as she looked at her pale features.

It was three weeks before the Yule ball, and four weeks before Christmas. And here she was, getting ready to face the woman she once held so much love and respect for. Someone she admired for how dedicated she was to her family and to all friends who needed just a bit of her Molly-coddling. Hermione wasn't the Gryffindor Princess for nothing, and she tried drawing on every ounce of that bravery this very moment. Thankfully she was back to full strength and appetite again, so she was going into this confrontation on a good footing. And knowing Bill and Charlie, they will say their own, even if she won't be able to. She just needed to get dressed and get there already before she chickened out. Right.

"Love, you coming?" Charlie peaked into the bathroom and noticed her trepidation. He walked to stand behind her and gently pried her clutch on the sink loose before walking her backwards into the bedroom. "Clothes, love. How am I going to take them off if you don't put them on in the first place?" he teased, hoping to make it a bit better.

Bill raised a brow at them. "Like you would be taking it all off on your own. I call dibs on the knickers," he grinned wolfishly, catching onto the game.

"No fair." Charlie pouted for show before sighing dramatically. "Fine, I'll take the bra. Hmm…boobies," he grinned and cupped one.

Hermione batted him away and stuck her tongue out at them both. "You two are impossible. How did I end up being bonded to you again?"

"Happy accident."

"We're irresistible."

They spoke at the same time, before looking at each other. Oh no, not this again. And yes, there it was ladies and gentlemen, the proud high-five. Hermione couldn't help herself and grinned widely. "Idiots," she said fondly and pressed a kiss to their cheek each in gratitude for making her smile, before dropping the towel and heading for the wardrobe. She could do it now, get dressed, face Molly, talk like adults, and get the hell out of there either way. Right? Right.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione took one last deep fortifying breath before pushing the door open and breathing in the bleached clinical scent that all hospitals, whether muggle or magical, carried with them. The room was clean and orderly, the walls painted a soothing peach for the only patient residing in it. Peach. She hated peach.

This felt anti-climatic, unsatisfactory, and at the same time somewhat heart-breaking despite everything that was said and done in the past couple of years. Hermione wished for closure to this issue, something that would feel resolute, like they've all reached an understanding and everyone could move on. This would always feel like something that hasn't been put to rest properly. And she got that, it was the simple truth of life that we don't always get the grand resolution to our issues or deep-rooted hurts. She would just have to deal with this for the rest of her life, or rather for the rest of Molly's. Because according to Miriam Strout, the head mediwitch at the Janus Thickey ward at St. Mungos, it won't be long now.

Magical variation of the Parkinsons disease. Muggle dopamine shots didn't work, magical treatment was not yet invented as it was so rare, and only occurred in elderly women who gave birth and shared their magic with at least six children during pregnancy. Molly had seven beautiful children in her life. Now she had five left, well, technically four as Percy disowned himself from the family a long time ago. The fact remained that her magical core was becoming severely unstable and attacking important centres in her brain, her levels of dopamine fluctuating dangerously. Arthur said he noticed a few shakes here and there in her hands or in her foot, but always thought it was arthritis, the same that plagued his ageing body. He never dared think it would be something quite so serious. The deterioration was progressing fast, and as healer Strout told them, a part of the process were Molly's ever-changing moods and hysteria-prone behaviour. Outbursts, change of mind, love one day and hate the other.

Arthur explained everything to them when they went to confront Molly and only found Arthur, sitting quietly in the kitchen. He looked haggard, exhausted…he looked like he was already grieving. And Hermione guessed a part of him really was grieving the loss of the woman he knew as his loving and joyful wife. The healer said Molly's mind was already entering the latest stage of deterioration, meaning she must have been suffering the disease for at least three years now, her depleted magical core slowly wearing down the mind. Three years. All of this hurt, all of the nasty comments and verbal waring….all caused by something none of them could do anything about. Molly least of was where Hermione's inner struggle lay. It really hadn't been Molly who delivered those painful blows to her heart. It was an invisible illness that made them all powerless in this situation. No closure, no resolution, just acceptance of the facts and what would now follow.

Bill was quiet, ever since Arthur told them the news. She knew Bill loved his parents very much, but to suddenly find out that one of them had months, maybe only weeks to live was hard to deal with. So he was quietly working his way through it. Charlie was doing the exact opposite, avoiding. He remained his sunny self at work and before others, and kept himself busy at home with the ever-growing puppies and building an extension on their library as a Christmas gift for Hermione. He kept busy to forget what was really eating at him. Eating at all of them. Hermione could feel their inner turmoil, grief, and pain perfectly clearly though, and it broke her heart every time she did.

It was something she didn't know how to deal with. Her own grief over loosing her parents was something she worked through by herself. And it looked like her bond mates were doing the same. What surprised her however was that they weren't dealing with it together as brothers, as family. They seemed to clash in their efforts to deal with it, or avoid the situation in Charlie's case, and it appeared to be dividing them. Hermione had two options, let them figure it out or stage a little intervention to help them get through this as family. Her choice was not quite so difficult in the end.

It took a lot of figuring out the logistics, but here she was now, awaiting the arrival of her bond mates. Straight into the room they arranged and paid for, so Molly could get the best of care. Ginny made sure her mum always had a clean nightshirt and that Arthur was well cared for and had hot food at the Burrow. George as the only single child volunteered to move back into their childhood home for a few weeks to keep their dad company and help look after him. And Hermione readily agreed that the expenses for the room and the medication would come out of their household budget. Neither Bill, nor Charlie commented on the decision. All the more reason to get them to face it.

Molly looked peaceful. Tired and old, her physical health deteriorating along with the quickly progressing disease of the mind. Her skin looked soft but wrinkled and pale, the usually bushy curls limp atop the pillow. Her chest rose peacefully in a medicated slumber and Hermione took a moment just to sit down at the edge of the bed to look at the Weasley matriarch. Respect, that was what she had always felt. Their lives were so much different, their wishes and dreams separated by a difference in generation. Hermione couldn't imagine having so many children, dedicating her life to her home and bringing up the little ones. That was not who she was. It must have taken a tremendous amount of courage, love and devotion to give so much of herself, and of her very magic to every child that came along. What a woman.

And yet a part of her couldn't forget the hurt in her heart, and she could only hope that it will lessen one day. For now, Bill and Charlie would need to face this. And just as she got up to transfigure a spare chair, the boys popped in, both still holding onto the portkey she left for them on the kitchen counter with the simple words 'come find me'.

Bill sniffed his environment once and immediately looked at his sleeping mother, his gaze steady and unreadable. Charlie, who was originally smiling and hoping for a nice surprise, lost his smile immediately and his eyes narrowed when he looked at her. "Hermione.." one word, a warning.

Hermione however shook her head. "She's your mum. Whatever happened, whatever was said, she's still your mum. Look at her," she said and stepped aside, making Charlie's gaze drop to the sleeping form upon the bed.

And without realising, he was gripping tightly onto the hand Bill slipped into his own within moments. Gripping so tightly in fact, it might have as well been his only lifeline. Hermione transfigured a second chair for them and nodded to Bill who led himself and his brother to sit down before either of them collapsed once it really hit them. And it will. And they would deal with it. But Hermione would not be there this time. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to one of their cheeks each before heading out of the room to thank healer Strout and ask if Molly needed anything else. She would see them at home whenever they were ready. And if they shouted her head off for forcing them to do this, she will be ready.

* * *

"Absolutely not, Gin. You have way too much going on. We can do it here. At least you will all get to see the house since we didn't have a proper housewarming. Don't worry about a thing, just make sure you all come along," Hermione said firmly, looking at her best friend through the flames in the fireplace.

"You only have one guest room, we wouldn't want to be an imposition," Ginny tried arguing but she looked just about ready to drop. Christmas was a very hectic time for the mother of two and Hermione could see that.

"Two actually, Charlie and Bill built a complete extension on the back of the house. You can have the master bedroom with the kids, Arthur can have one guest room, and George and Remus agreed to share the second guest room along with Teddy. Don't worry, we'll all fit," she tried reason.

"What about you guys?" Ginny asked, shouting something at Harry for a moment when one of the children apparently came a bit too close to the open floor call.

"We'll take the sofa. It's large and can be transfigured anyway. Really Gin, we'll be fine," Hermione insisted.

"Fine, but I'll make the peach cobbler mum always used to make, along with the Christmas pudding. No objections," she raised a challenging brow at Hermione.

The brunette just shook her head and relented. "Fine, if you want to bring the desert, we look forward to your delicious baking. Now go, I can hear you have a lot going on," she urged, taking a sip of her wine.

"You have no idea. I swear I'm going crazy sometime- JAMES, PUT YOUR BROTHER DOWN! NOW!" and with that the floor call disconnected.

Hermione just shook her head with a small amused smile and headed back into the kitchen to finish up with the grocery list for the large Christmas dinner that would be happening in their new home this year. They didn't exactly celebrate Christmas traditionally when it came to the feast and some of the rituals, most of the magic tied to Yule. But this year, since Molly couldn't be with them, the affair would be less about grand tradition and more about being together as a family and meeting for the last time all in one place before the new year.

Small pine wreaths adorned with nuts, freshly baked oat cookies and large cinnamon pieces made their home smell beautifully. They all enjoyed subtle decorations and this was more than enough. Gifts were already taken care of as well. The extension was Hermione's wish and as she was a practical person, she asked that it be her Christmas gift. Her own was something they could all use. A holiday. Their time in Italy was magical and she wanted to travel some more. She booked them two weeks off during late February, and a trip to Canada for three plus three puppies. Bill had loved it there and she felt it would be a great experience for all six of them to get away for a while. Hopefully the boys will appreciate the thought behind it, as they all liked to make new memories and gain new experiences together.

And a trip to the ward was already arranged for all of them around lunch time, so they could bring Molly her gifts and to have a chance to see her. Last week's visit of their mother did a world of good for Charlie and Bill. They began dealing with the situation together, leaning on each other and on Hermione as well whenever they felt the need. And she was more than happy to help them in any way, her own feelings towards the whole situation irrelevant for the moment. She had a Christmas dinner to plan, one that did not involve a large turkey. Molly never made one for some reason, something about too many people and too many tastes. Instead she made a variety of dishes and a thick vegetable broth they all had a small bowl of before digging into the rich main meal. That she could do, Hermione thought to herself as she puttered around the kitchen, looking into cupboards to see what needed to be stocked up.

A small yap could be heart from around her ankles and she looked down at the incredibly fluffy Ella who was looking at her questioningly. "What is it, little love?" she asked, reaching down to pet the active puppy.

Ella licked her wrist and turned on the spot a few times, yapping twice more before padding up to the stairs and yapping again. Hermione took it as a 'come look' sign and slipped her pencil into her messy bun for easy keeping as she headed upstairs, following behind the puppy curiously. Jack could be heard barking from their bedroom and Hermione went in curiously, pausing in the doorway at the sight of her sweating bond mates, and the two children-sized beds they were trying to move around.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, trying to understand why they were doing this a week early.

Bill looked up and straightened, wiping some sweat from his brow. "James and Albus will need someplace to sleep. So we thought we might as well make them proper beds instead of just transfiguring some temporarily. And we can keep them, if we need them in the future, or for the dogs to sleep on because someone is spoiling them rotten," he said pointedly.

Hermione lifted her chin a little in defiance. "I'm not spoiling them. I'm making sure they feel our love," she argued perfectly reasonably before walking in to have a closer look. She let Jack nip her fingers in greeting and petted his soft ears before reaching up to feel the solid wood of the beds. "They're beautiful," she smiled, looking at some of the carving in the headboards. A dragon on one, a wolf on the other. Too sweet for words.

Charlie and Bill shared a look of satisfaction at their work and the praise from their bond mate. Maybe they won't need to put them away for too long after all, who knew. "Do you have the list? We can all go food shopping together," Bill offered.

"Maybe get some lunch on the way," Charlie patted his rumbling belly and Rascal yapped in agreement, the puppy ever hungry for more milk and little treats.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "Clean up and we can go in half an hour. And you," she looked at Rascal, pointing the pencil she took out of her bun right at the puppy, "you will not try to chew on daddy while he's driving again. Do I make myself clear, young man?" she asked.

Rascal whined a little but sat down and looked at her with his large puppy eyes to say he was sorry. Hermione nodded and picked him up, pressing a kiss to his snout. "There, all forgiven. Behave and I just might get you a new little leather ball to chew the fiddle out of. Deal?"

Rascal yapped excitedly in agreement at the prospect and Hermione yelped, hastily setting him down where he made a small puddle. More than a month and the little guy still got way too excited, bless him. Used to it by now, Charlie just flicked his wand and cleaned the puddle up before lifting Rascal up into his arms. "Come on, little man. Let's get your sweater on, we're going for a trip," he grinned, still finding it entirely too amusing to be dressing a dog.

Hermione however insisted that the puppies are warm in winter and bought them a few pieces to cover their backs and keep their bellies warm as well. Rascal was the easiest to shiver, Ella the hardest to rattle by cold. "Okay, half an hour," she reminded them before heading downstairs.

No matter the complications with Molly at the moment, life still went on and Hermione delighted in having a family to share all moments with, the difficult and the simple and beautiful ones.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione wiped the last of the water from her hands before heading for the sofa and contentedly plopping down between her bond mates. Why did she do this to herself again? Because she loved her family, right? Right.

Bill nuzzled her cheek and Hermione leaned into their warmth, breathing in the scent of oranges, cinnamon and brandy. "Is everyone settled in?" she asked, happy to have all of the family over but glad it was done and she could have some sleep.

"Teddy finally fell asleep a few minutes ago so Remus and George settled in as well. Harry and Gin love our bedroom by the way," Charlie grinned, knowing just what the combination of French windows and burgundy red walls and bedding did for the libido.

"Hmmm I bet they do. And how is Arthur holding up?" she asked, smiling when Bill began kissing her pruny, tired hands one finger at a time.

"As well as can be expected. He misses mum but I think seeing her today helped," Charlie said softly, seeing Hermione tried to keep her expression impassive after the way Molly kicked her out of her room when they went to see her at lunch.

It still hurt but she tried not to take it personally. "Is he still up?" she asked softly.

Charlie nodded. "I don't think he'll sleep for a while yet but he doesn't want to come down."

Hermione kicked off her kitten heels and stretched her tired feet before padding into the kitchen and starting the kettle. "I'll make him a cup of camomile tea, just as he enjoys it, and you can take it up to him. Maybe that will help him fall asleep better," she squealed a moment later though when a pair of firm arms wrapped around her waist and hoisted her back to the sofa.

"You sit down and get some rest, love. Charlie can make the tea himself," Bill chuckled into her ear.

"Really, it's no trouble," Hermione tried protesting but who could struggle when Bill just pulled her into his lap and Ella and Jack jumped up on the sofa to attack her with slobbery kisses. "Alright alright, I'll stay!" she laughed and tickled Ella while Jack curled up beside her and Bill contently.

The only word Hermione could use to describe the dinner that ended only a couple of hours ago, was 'hectic'. She spent the better part of two days making all necessary preparations and her bond mates just watched her running around like a headless chicken, perfectly perplexed. She cooked a large variety of different dishes, baby vegetables and little bits for the three children attending, a variety of meats and veggie foods for the adults, with extra rare meat for Bill and Remus as well. It was madness, it was sweaty and hot in the kitchen…it was Christmas and she loved it. Ginny was a great help once the men were put in charge of entertaining the children in the living room with the puppies and they could cook at a slower rate, sneaking in a few shots of eggnog. The visit to the hospital was much more somber, and Hermione took the children home with her after only a few minutes when it became clear that Molly was not in a good mood today. It took the rest of the family only another 20 minutes to follow back as well, but it seemed that Arthur would not regain his full cheer no matter how they all tried. At least they spent Christmas all together as a family the best way they could, considering the circumstances.

"You deserve a bloody medal for today, love," Bill complimented, nuzzling her neck just above the strong pulse of the carotid artery. Yes, she was excellent, especially with the children, his inner wolf purred contently. He could feel the instinct to mate more and expand their pack growing, but his human side respected Hermione's decision to wait and supported it fully.

Hermione just pecked his cheek for such kind words. "Joint effort, no reward ever needed," she smiled but grinned when the opened, and still nearly full, bottle of eggnog appeared on the table before them. "I didn't think we had any left?" she asked, remembering the three bottles on the table disappearing swiftly between all the adults during dinner.

"I hid it. This one's just for us," Charlie grinned proudly and set three shot glasses down as well before heading upstairs to get the cup of tea to Arthur.

"How does he do that?" Hermione asked in complete amusement. Charlie was an excellent bond mate. Caring, loving, responsible….all those wonderful things. On top of that though, he knew just the thing to either make Hermione want to laugh for days and kiss him, or tear her hair out in frustration. Merlin knew how they all managed to not throttle each other so far.

Bill just chuckled in her ear. "He was always the cheeky one to go through with it, I was sneaky enough to make the suggestion in the first place and let it play out," he revealed and huffed when Hermione elbowed him lightly.

"Idiots," she said most fondly.

"Nah, we're just special," Bill pulled her into a deep kiss, now that the puppies were settled and they could relax a bit mo-

"AAAAAH!" slam! "MERLIN'S BLOODY SWEATY BALLS WHAT THE F- OUCH!" Slam. Crash. Bam. More swearing. Silence. Whiny whimpers and more swearing.

Hermione tried. She really did, let it be known. But when she looked at Charlie who crashed down at the bottom of the staircase, tangled in the fairy lights Rascal managed to steal off the Christmas tree and tugged onto the steps…she lost it. Plain and simple lost it, laughing with abandon like a hyena and trying to stop the tears from her eyes. It was impossible though. Bill was equally in stitches, and Rascal just looked up at Charlie with those large 'love me' eyes and the man just about melted on the spot. Big bad dragon tamer. Yeah right...

Bill just shook his head and wiped away the tears at the corners of his eyes. Every single time, those two were fated for each other. They all piled up on the sofa and Hermione poured out the eggnog before kissing them both lovingly. "Merry meet, my darlings."

"Merry meet, love," they echoed each other and snuggled up with a puppy in their lap each, the eggnog disappearing at an alarming rate. Yes, this was Christmas, Yule for some, whatever you wanted to call it. But most of all, this was family and love.

* * *

They say the beginning of the new year sets precedent for the rest of the year that follows. If that was true, Hermione prayed for all of them. Molly passed just after midnight on the 1st of January, the firecall from the Ward sobering all of them instantly. Her body was beginning to deteriorate at an alarming rate and finally gave out quite suddenly before even the first hour of the new year was over, her magical core silenced and without a beat just like her frail heart.

Arthur was inconsolable. George was mostly calm but Hermione caught him on the upstairs balcony having a smoke, a habit he developed after Freddie's passing when he was stressed. Harry took the children home quietly while Ginny stayed and held onto Arthur, both of them just trying to process the news.

Bill and Charlie were conflicted. This was their mum, the woman who gave them life and brought them up with loving, even if a little overbearing care, to be proud of who they were while being humble enough never to put themselves above others. To always have manners and be polite, even to those who were not courteous enough. To be what and who they wanted to be, until two and a half years ago. That was when she became a woman they didn't know, and after all the hurt no matter the cause, they felt a loyalty and responsibility to Hermione as their bond mate. And they had been ready to cut all ties with their mother for the sake of their bond not long ago. Both of them grieved in the hospital when they first came to visit their mother, and it appeared they had no more grief in them to give. So they stayed with dad and Ginny through their tears, knowing this was all over at least for them.

* * *

Early February wind was still quite freezing and Hermione delighted in the fact that she was hidden away from it, inside the lovely warm house she called home along with her bond mates. It was only three in the afternoon and she was curled up on the sofa with a cup of tea, without a care in the world. She had no obligations, no work, nothing that needed her immediate attention. And it felt wonderful.

Three weeks after Molly's funeral, things were beginning to settle in well. As much as it has been his home for five decades, it was also a very painful reminder of his wife, so Arthur agreed to sell the whole land they owned. The house, garden, orchard, fields and the forest. It was bought by a muggle aristocrat looking to expand his own neighbouring lands, and sold for a hefty sum of money in less than a week. Hermione was rather stunned when she heard of it, expecting for it to take months, if not a couple of years in the current financial climate. Arthur didn't quite know what to do with all the money so he put some in his own account, to not be a trouble to his children as he aged, before splitting the rest in an equal share to all his children. All his sons, including Harry, and both his daughters, despite Hermione's protestations. It was pointless however as the money found its way into their account and Arthur disappeared, off somewhere to Wales for some alone time to deal with Molly's death on his own terms and away from the rest of the family.

They all worried for him, especially Bill and Charlie who have always been very close to their father, but Arthur made good on his promise and sent them a postcard a couple of days ago, with the beautiful Snowdonia mountains on the cover and a short, sweet message. That didn't stop Charlie and Bill worrying though, and they insisted that once Arthur returned from his holiday, they would get him a nice place to stay. Hermione knew wizards lived sometimes twice as long as muggles, but still thought it might be for the best if Arthur lived with one of the children. Ginny and Harry were thinking of trying for a girl one more time, with the motto of third time lucky. Their lives were set in a certain way and Hermione couldn't quite see Arthur with his arthritis and occasional insomnia managing with them. George readily agreed, and offered his dad to come stay with him even before he left for the holiday, but it was clear that the flat above the shop was too noisy for Arthur after living in the country for so long. Hermione knew they would be the ones who would most likely take Arthur under their roof, and knew it would be best for Arthur himself. Who knew, he might like the village bellow the hill even more than their home. The community was close and he would surely be able to make new friends. Plus, he just might enjoy staying with them under the most recent circumstances.

"Rascal," she sighed and tapped his snout when Ella whimpered. Both of them were now just past six months old and couldn't stop chewing on each other. They even bought them several different toys to play with, but they only seemed to chew on each other's tails or ears. Ella was trying to sleep beside her on one of the cushions when the cheeky little bugger trotted over to chew on her ear.

He looked up at her innocently but she tapped his snout once more. "No, little love. You go wait by the fire for daddy." The moment she said the word 'daddy', he was clambering off the couch with the grace of a drunken hippo in a tutu, and squeaked a little as he landed before Hermione could catch him. Nope, unstoppable that one.

Jack huffed and whacked his tail lazily a couple of times from his position over Hermione's lap. The moment she settled down, he came over, sniffing curiously at her belly before settling over her lap. "Clever boy. You know, don't you?" she said fondly, the puppy now seven months old and getting more clever and perceptive by the day. Jack loved them all, and he never feared Bill on a full moon. But lately he seemed to gravitate to Hermione more and more, and now Hermione understood why.

Jack lifted his sturdy head and nipped her fingers gently in acknowledgement, barking a little when he saw the floo was activating. First came Bill, and two steps behind him Charlie, each carrying a bag in hand. They were grinning about something before noticing Hermione resting, with her feet up, actually being still for more than a few seconds.

"Is something wrong, love?" Bill asked, checking the time. Three o'clock. Hermione didn't usually leave work until after five.

Charlie picked the excited Rascal up and held him close while they both approached the sofa. Jack surprised them by growling warningly. At Bill. For the first time ever. They all remained a little stunned before Hermione leaned down and kissed the top of his head while she petted an ear. "Hush now, everything will be alright, I promise," she said gently and Jack turned his head to lick her jaw before settling over her lap again and watching Bill's every move.

"Okay, I'm confused. Anyone else?" Charlie asked, sitting on the edge of the sturdy coffee table while Rascal and Ella danced around their feet.

Bill looked into Jack's eyes, the alpha wolf in him not taking kindly to the little warning display but suppressed it and offered the pup his palm, letting him smell the lack of aggressive pheromones present. Only then did he sit beside Hermione and take her petite hand in his. "Alright, love. What is it? You know you can tell us and we'll get through it together," he said sombrely.

Hermione however only chuckled. "I bloody well hope so, you wanted this, now you better deal with it," she grinned and turned her hand, offering Bill her wrist. "Go on."

Bill looked at her curiously before pulling the wrist close to his nose and sniffing deeply. Lavender….wolf mate….Charlie…himself…something. Something else. Salty. Not like sweat, like pure sea salt. And heat. And then he heard it. Jack confused him for a moment as he was draped over Hermione's lap, but there it was. A heartbeat. Tiny. Not Hermione's, not Jack's. A tiny heartbeat. No, wait. Two….there were two of them, the sound strong, echoing each other. Two little heartbeats.

"Okay, still confused here," Charlie sighed, wishing he had Bill's senses sometimes.

Hermione was just smiling. She's had her suspicions but never voiced them with everything that has been going on. It is said that sometimes when a life passes in the family, a new one appears. In their case it was two-fold. And for her part, she had no idea how it happened because they've always been careful. It was here though, so deal with it they will.

"I'm pregnant, around seven or eight weeks. Twins," she told Charlie who kind of froze for a moment, not sure whether to be excited because he was, or to lament because Hermione hoped to wait. She just laughed and nodded, letting him know it was alright.

Charlie's grin nearly split his face, echoing Bill's already beaming smile. Oh boy, she would be handling two babies and managing two excited and proud daddies. What did she get herself into again?

"Wait, that means we'll have to share your boobies with them?" Charlie asked cheekily.

Hermione just thumped the back of his head soundly and curled into Bill, giving Charlie room to join them on the couch. "You'll have to share a lot more than that with them."

"Do we know whose they are?" Bill asked. "Not that it matters, they're ours either way. I just want to know because of the curse is all," he said a bit worriedly. Yes, that would be a factor.

Hermione shook her head. "The healer said that it usually happens in magical triads like ours that the twins are not identical but fraternal, with a different father each. Muggles call it superfecundation," she explained. "That's not our case though. Our boys are identical. One father only."

"Boys?" Bill asked curiously.

Hermione shrugged. "Just a feeling. I don't know. Call me silly but they feel like boys."

"Did you check the magical signature for the father?" Charlie asked curiously.

Hermione however shook her head. "I didn't and I won't. They're ours, no matter who is the biological father. And I would prefer not to know to be honest. Can we leave it at that?" she asked.

Bill and Charlie shared a quick look and nodded. "Of course love. As long as you and the boys are healthy," Bill offered and kissed her gently.

Charlie leaned down and pressed his ear to her soft, flat belly. "Hey there little guys, can't hear you yet but I bet you'll come into the world kicking and screaming like your daddies. Oh, and you have three siblings already," he grinned when Rascal yapped, running away from a pissed off Ella. So whipped.

"Incorrigible," Hermione chuckled, watching the madness of her household.

Bill nuzzled her collarbone affectionately, breathing in more of the scent that told him his mate was with cubs. He loved it. "So, how come you're home this early by the way?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I quit my job," she stated simply, knowing what their reaction would be anyway.

"WHAT?"


	24. Chapter 24

**15 YEARS LATER**

"Ella, still with me girl?" Hermione asked the furry old lady who's been her best friend for over 15 years now.

The beautiful Bernese lifted her head and nuzzled into Hermione's palm tiredly. She had a few aches these days, especially her back, so Hermione was keeping an eye on her and calling the vet with updates each month since they began the proper calcium treatment. It was quite remarkable for a Bernese to live that long but the vet explained that it might be the fact of living in a magical household, their puppies' biological clock adjusting to their own wizarding ones.

"Rest, girl. I know, I'm getting old as well," Hermione chuckled, tucking in a stray grey curl behind her ear.

Her healer told her that due to the amount of torture she experienced during the war, her body was reacting a little differently as she aged. Now in her late thirties, her hair was beginning to grey at the temples already, a few curls here and there growing near white. That was the repeated strain of dark magic on her body in her formative years. She kept healthy and fit, and having three children certainly helped keep her on her feet. But she very nearly died during her second birth, and the healer strictly ruled out any more pregnancies for her. She speculated it might have been the prolonged and repeated cruciatus and the dark magic from Bellatrix' dagger.

She absentmindedly rubbed her forearm where the red scarred mark still marred her flesh as she headed back into the main area of her ever-growing business. Once their twins Felix and Gabriel were born, Hermione refused to stay idle on maternity leave and insisted on making a career change. Opening a cafe and tea house with a wall lined with books proved to be very welcome by the local community and the people who came to the B&B owned by one of the ladies at the top of the village. Business was booming and she kept adding to both the menu and the space. Just a couple of year ago, she added a section for magical tomes available to all wizarding folk and it was met with great enthusiasm. Her bond mates were certainly proud, and she had great pride in them both as well. Bill has done wonderfully for himself, setting up his own curse-breaking business that involved investigative techniques. Harry, tired of being an Auror, joined him in this venture and they were partners in business and investigations. Charlie, an ever-free spirit grew tired of bureaucracy at the Ministry and took advantage of a new position available at the Welsh dragon reserve. Three years ago he took over as the director, leaving the manager and accountant in charge of the paperwork and worked instead hands on with the teams of handlers. He loved it, and Hermione loved him for following his dreams.

Their children were the joy of their lives as well. George was ecstatic when they followed the twin naming tradition in the family, and stood as a most proud godfather to both Felix Gideon and Gabriel Frederick Weasley. The boys were just finishing their fourth year at Hogwarts and had the reputation of the newest Marauders. Hermione kept receiving letters from Susan Bones who took over as Headmistress of Hogwarts after years of teaching Transfiguration, all informing her of the plentiful pranks, Felix's womanising and Gabriel's experimenting. Bill and Charlie were way too amused by the way both of them kept resembling Hermione more and more with each year they grew. Especially Gabriel.

The twins have always had a special connection, since the day they were born. As they grew, they were a right handful, especially with their sister coming along, but their dynamics kept changing. Felix as the elder by ten minutes was the more relaxed and cheeky twin, but always took advantage of being the elder brother. By ten minutes, but older anyway. Once he got into the big brother mode, he was unstoppable. Hermione always smiled when she received a note about Felix fighting or duelling whoever even looked badly at his twin, ever protective of his brother. Gabriel was a one in a million child. His energy was endless and Hermione was glad there was three of them to help manage him. He was always the more flamboyant, lively, more excitable twin. The one to speak for them both. And Felix was his world. Hermione knew her boys loved her and their fathers, but to Gabriel, Felix was his world and vice versa. The two of them against the world it was. They had her soft honey curls that Felix kept short and neat, while Gabriel let them grow wildly to his shoulder. It was clear who their father was however by their behaviour and the soft blue-grey of their eyes. The only one to rival Charlie's energy was Gabriel himself.

Their sister Ava Rosalie Jean Weasley followed three years later. And both the pregnancy and birth were an agony for Hermione. She knew from the moment her daughter would come to the world, she would be unique. The moment she opened her little eyes to stare at the world, they flashed soft golden yellow and whiskey, a perfect blend of her mother and wolfish father. Despite being only eleven and finishing her first year at Hogwarts, Ava was dealing with the curse perfectly. She would never change like her father, but she felt the sickness of the curse in her blood each moon with fever and unrest. Otherwise, she adored reading and was always in thought, patient and observant just like Bill who couldn't get enough of spoiling their little princess. Unlike her brothers, Ava was a Weasley with a thick mane of red curls and soft skin littered with beautiful little freckles just like the rest of the clan. Hermione couldn't stop looking at their family pictures, many of them hung around their home for her enjoyment. It was true that most parents thought their children were special and beautiful, and Hermione most definitely counted herself amongst the sort.

"Hermione?" Bill's soft call brought her out of her thoughts.

She smiled at the handsome curse-breaker. Apart from a few more wrinkles around the eyes, and a golden earring taking the fang's place, Bill changed very little. The wolf in him kept him physically fit and fond of exercise on any day. "Hey. Sorry, I was miles away," she lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck and let herself be pulled into his embrace. "Hmmm hi," she smiled.

"Hello, beautiful," Bill winked and kissed her tenderly. "Ready to go? Charlie just called. The traffic is good, they should be home in about half an hour."

Hermione nodded and called for Ella who made her way over. "Come on girl, let's go home," she smiled and knelt down, pulling Ella into her arms despite her size and appearing them gently home into the living room, out of sight of her staff. They were greeted by a thankfully peaceful house for the moment, Jack sleeping on the sofa deeply. His sleep was deep and long these days, and they just knew he won't wake up one of these days. Overall though, they gave their beloved puppies good fruitful life, and ensured none of them were bored in the last decade. Or so Hermione thought. They missed Rascal greatly, as the retriever left them only a month ago due to an untreatable tumour in his belly. Ella missed him the most, and Hermione knew it won't be long now for her either before she left them to be with her beloved. It appeared Ella and Rascal were love at first sight as well, and instead of traditional pets, each of their children had one of the cute mixed puppies from the couple. Felix had one of the eldest puppies, adequately named Stud because he was awesome, Gabriel took in a beautiful black and golden freckled girl, Gina, and Ava chose the runt of the litter, a boy with the appetite of his golden father, simply naming him Rascal II. Their home was never quiet during holidays, with three adults, three children, five dogs, and a load of family visits. Hermione wouldn't have it any other way though. This was her home, her life, her family, and she loved all of it.

Ella climbed up next to Jack and fell asleep beside him for the few precious moments before she'd be attacked by her ecstatic offspring that traveled to Hogwarts with their owners every year. Hermione headed for the kitchen and put the kettle on for tea, the prepared platters of grilled meats and vegetables, and cold cuts flew to the table under preservation charms.

"What did you make this year, love?" Bill asked, knowing Hermione's cakes at the end of the year were getting better and better with more to celebrate. This year was special as Ava finished her first year at Hogwarts as well.

Hermione chuckled, turning around in his arms. "I thought we'd have a trio this year, since Ava developed those allergies and Gabby is trying out being a vegetarian. Chocolate mousse, lemon cheesecake, and the lactofree strawberry layered cake."

"Hmmm I knew there was a good reason why we bonded," Bill teased, avoiding her swatting hand in order to kiss her deeply.

Hermione pulled him closer and nipped his bottom lip cheekily, her love and desire for her bond mates only deepening over the years despite how difficult life sometimes got. "I thought it was a happy accident."

"Nah, we're just irresistible," Bill grinned and took the kettle off the flames when it began whistling.

They heard car doors slamming outside and the door flew open, Gabriel positively waltzing in. "Mama," he beamed and Hermione hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek happily.

"My babies are home," she beamed and tucked a wild lock behind his ear, noticing a new earring, third in a row now. "Got something to tell me?" she asked with a raised brow, looking into his kohl-rimmed eyes.

"Papa has earrings too?" he tried innocently, knowing mama loved him way too much to really be annoyed.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and stirred him into the kitchen. "Make the tea while I greet your siblings, and no buts," she said before turning to the door where Felix was levitating all their luggage in.

He smiled at her and pulled her into a quick hug, bending down to kiss her cheek. "Hi mum. You sure you aren't shrinking?" he winked cheekily, yelping when Charlie's stinging hex hit his left derriere.

"No making fun of your mother," he waggled his finger warningly.

Hermione just swatted him away. "You keep growing so much these days. I swear you grew by another two inches just this year. We'll have to get you new robes and uniforms for next year! Soon you'll be taller than your dad," she chuckled. Charlie may have been the shortest of the Weasley men but he was still a good 5' 10". The boys were gaining up on him very quickly with their lanky teenage forms.

"How are you, mum?" Felix asked softly, always worried for her a bit. When the twins were three, Hermione went into labour at home. Gabriel slept through it but Felix sensed her distress and his magic manifested in the form of a magical burst to the house wards that alarmed both Bill and Charlie to something happening at home before Hermione even had a chance to call for help. Ever since, perhaps unconsciously, he always showed the most worry for her.

Hermione smiled and caressed his cheek. "I'm very well, sweetie, don't you worry about me. How are you? How is your girlfriend?" she asked, remembering something about a Vica..Viva…something like that.

A snort from the kitchen cut through though. "Which one?" Gabriel sniffed, ignoring the glare his twin sent him.

Hermione raised a brow at her eldest. Felix just shrugged. "I like to keep my options open."

"Options my arse…" Gabriel grumbled.

"Don't you talk about your ass. It's enough you show off in those," Felix growled, motioning at Gabriel's tight skinny jeans, "for all the assholes from Gryffindor that want to get in there." And off they were, bickering back and forth, little stinging hexes flying. Her boys may be in Slytherin and always complaining about the Gryffindors, but sometimes they behaved exactly like the lions.

Hermione just shook her head and smiled at their daughter who came in last, a book tucked under her arm. "How's my beautiful baby girl?" Hermione hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Hi mum," she smiled and settled her book down before hugged Bill tightly. "Hi daddy," she sighed contently, glad to be around pack.

"Hello princess," he smiled and kissed her forehead as well. Ava was the only one who called Bill daddy and Charlie papa, something she naturally did since she was little so they never tried correcting her. She was also the only one in the family to ever be a Ravenclaw, and Bill was so very proud of that.

"WANKER!" Gabriel sniffed and threw a stinging hex at his twin.

"BOSSY BITCH!" Felix retaliated and the next moment they both froze and fell to the floor like a couple of potato sacks.

"Language," Hermione said calmly and went to stand above them both, hands going to her hips in a reprimanding stance that she was famous for since her teen years. "We don't insult each other in this house. You two better remember that boys or you'll be grounded for at least two weeks, girlfriends and boyfriends none-withstanding. Do I make myself clear?" she asked with a raised brow and released them from the spell.

They both got up and shared one more ugly look before turning to her at once. "Yes, mum."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and shooed them off to wash their hands before eating. "Is dad coming?" she asked Charlie who put away the car keys and stretched his wide shoulders tiredly, pulling Hermione into his arms for a quick kiss. She missed Arthur who's been so busy for the past two weeks they didn't even have time for a cup of tea.

"He said he'll be here for dinner. Something about helping Violet in the greenhouse or whatnot," he shrugged and kissed her once more with a soft hum.

Hermione smiled and she nipped his jaw before dancing out of his embrace back to the kitchen.

Gabriel was humming some song or another while he made tea, tapping his foot and shimmying his hips, never quite remaining still. Felix stood perfectly calm, leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest. They would send each other a quick look sometimes, but it seemed the argument was over and for that Hermione was grateful. The twins once had an argument when they were ten and their magic ruined nearly the whole top landing of the house. Never again...

"Should I make one for grandpa as well, mama?" Gabriel asked, stirring his own sugar-loaded cup, his hips still twirling to a tune only heard by his own ears, and maybe Felix's.

"Grandpa is coming later, little love. He might bring Violet with him as well," she smiled, pulling out some plates and calling for Ava to join them at the table. Arthur's new wife was a delight. They met ten years ago at a horticultural show and have been inseparable ever since, bless them.

"Will we go visit grandma? I want to make her a flower wreath from our garden, with lavender," Gabriel set her tea down and looked at her hopefully.

Hermione shared a quick look with her bond mates before Bill spoke up. "Your grandpa wants to go see her as well. He will take you there," he promised.

"Why do you never go?" Felix asked curiously as he began pilling the meat onto his plate, ignoring the disgusted looks from Gabriel who went straight for the vegetables and cake.

"We do. We just go when you three are at school," Hermione offered. Okay, she was lying, but the children never knew Molly, and just because she herself rarely visited the woman's grave, it didn't mean they shouldn't know they heritage and family.

"Patricia Nott said grandma died because she was crazy," Ava piped up in between mouthfuls of her sandwich.

"Patricia Nott and her gossiping mother should mind their own business, love," Hermione said immediately. Seriously Pansy? Spreading rumours after all these years? Some people just had way too much time on their hands.

"Grandma loved us and all your uncles and aunties very much, and she gave us all that love. There was nothing left for her and her body was too tired so she went to sleep," Bill said simply, and Ava just nodded her head, accepting the version of the tale.

Felix and Gabriel shared a look and it was clear that the twins doubted such a simplistic explanation but neither said a word. Their lunch picked up in good mood and soon the household was filled with sound again, the twins chasing and running around with their puppies and Ava hiding away with her book to get some peace.

Hermione felt two pairs of lips on her cheeks and smiled. It was madness. It was ridiculously loud. It was love. It was her heaven.

* * *

"Mama?" the soft voice nearly made her jump in fright.

It was two in the morning and Ella was in a bit of pain so Hermione was tending to her and staying up with her best friend. If this was her night to go, she would be there with the old lady all the way. She opened the cabinet above her and began making another cup of tea, knowing Gabriel had trouble sleeping sometimes just like herself. "What is it, little love?" she asked gently, hearing the hesitation in his voice. Ava always went to Bill, as she felt their connection the strongest. Felix rarely talked about his issues with them, only with Gabriel, but on the rare occasion that he did, it was often Charlie because he didn't want to worry his mother. Gabriel, her baby Gabby, always came to her thought when something bothered him.

She turned around to look at him and her heart nearly broke at the sight of her tall, lanky son appearing nearly half his size. The large t-shirt he slept in was huge on him but he had his arms wrapped around himself tightly, defensively, and he appeared so tiny. She looked down and noticed his bare feet, ushering him in on the rug in front of the fireplace to warm up and not catch a cold.

"Come on, little love. Sit down, here's your cuppa, and tell mama all about it," she smiled and kicked of her fluffy socks, warming her naked feet close to the flames instead.

Gabriel curled his long skinny legs against his chest and held onto his cup tightly. "It's bad mama."

Hermione set her cup down and pulled him into her side. "Whether good or bad, a problem shared is a problem halved," she repeated the words Bill once told her, years ago in the early hours of a the morning.

Gabriel picked on his nails before sighing. "Mama, did uncle Freddie and George ever date the same person at the same time?" he asked softly.

Hermione suppressed a smile. She saw this one coming to be honest. "They did. A wonderful lady called Angelina Jones. If your uncle Freddie hadn't left us during the Final battle, they might have even bonded in as a triad. Just like your dads and I," she explained.

"But when you're twins, it is allowed?" he asked, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

"It is, baby. Magic always has a way," Hermione smiled, thinking back to her own beautiful bonding night. It always does.

Who knew what life held for her children, especially the talented twins, but one thing she knew without a doubt. Magic and love ruled their lives above all.


End file.
